Cruddy Diary!
by Genosythe
Summary: Yes, it's a cruddy diary, written by everybody's favorite Aussie! Actually, he thinks writing this stuff is for cruddy girls. But he changes his mind and gets addicted to writing in it. Couples: 3/4, of course. :P
1. Just another day around the Treehouse

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Codename: Kids Next Door_.

**A/N:** I was inspired by Beezlee's story, Love, Kooks and decided to make my own diary story, featuring Numbuh 4 instead.

Enjoy!

**Cruddy Diary!**

June 23rd

I have no idea why I'm suddenly writing a cruddy diary! It's cruddy girl thing! And I'm not really a good writer. But I suddenly had this urge to write down certain things, like what happens on our missions, except for what we report to the Moon Base. You know, the stuff that goes on behind the official butt-kicking we do.

Yeah, that and other… things. Like what happens in general. What happens in the Treehouse and with the other guys and stuff. It could be a lot of fun to read all of it later.

I was really sleepy this morning! And of course, just as I was trying to press down a pop tart on edge, the alarm went off. Okay, don't get me wrong – I love missions! But that early in the morning? Why don't you just stab me while you're at it!

Well, it wasn't a big deal really. The Delightful Dweebs From Down the Cruddy Lane had gotten themselves a new "toy". They really thought they had us this time, but boy, did we prove them wrong!

This happened:

The Delightful Suckers were on their way to surprise us at the breakfast table. Fortunately for us, we have our sources, so we kinda got ready to meet them before they even reached the Treehouse. Oh, it was so cool the way we just ruined the whole machine thingy! I really suck at describing stuff like what their machine looked like, but it was like a flying saucer, with a big glass… uhm, bulb… to cover them.

I shot at them the ray gun, hoping it would do some damage. Hmm, not that much, anyway. So I coincidentally found a baseball bat over at the playground (We were fighting right by it), and went back with it. The others were starting to take control over the Delightful Monkey-butt-faces when I made it over there with the bat. I just jumped up and slammed it into their glass… bulb. (That sounds so stupid.) The glass shattered! I just love the sound of that! It's the sound of… VICTORY!

Then I got into their machine and started to pound their butts! Okay, so the others helped me out XP But I did one heck of a job! I wonder if those Delightful Losers started to cry! That would have been so awesome!

Gah, I hear my stomach is getting hungry… Feels like it, too! Okay, time to order pizza! Time to get Hoagie's big butt over to the Pizza Palace and pick it up! Time to eat!

Alright, then! Bye for now!

Wally

A few hours later:

I… am… so… stuffed! No more food! I'll freaking barf! Hoagie and I had a bet; Who can eat the most pizza? Why was I actually stupid enough to go through with it? Of course he was gonna win! He's like three times my size! …I'm dead if he reads that.

So I ate 7 slices of (feeling how it is forcing itself back up!) pizza… I don't think I can move for a cruddy week! I'll most likely throw up!

Okay, Hoagie ate 12 slices! Holy Crud! How can a ten-year-old possibly fit that much pizza in his stomach? I think that would have killed me! I can see the headlines now; "Local kid ate himself to death on pizza!"

There was no price for the bet, but the one that could eat the most would be printed as the Almighty Pizza Muncher for as long as Sector V was united. Hoagie the Almighty Pizza Muncher. Hah! Sounds great!

Numbuh 5 was just rolling her eyes at the whole bet. Numbuh 1 was just peacefully eating his pizza while watching us stuffing our faces. It looked like he thought it was good entertainment, though, 'cause he was smiling. Numbuh 3 was cheering for me. Yay! I rule! I love it when I get her attention… Oh, and don't worry! There was more than enough pizza for everyone.

Okay, I just burped… It tasted like pepperoni. Ugh, I hate it when I start burping it! It's going to haunt me for the rest of the night.

Well, I think I'm ready to start whoopin' Numbuh 2's butt in Street Fighters! Now, that's a bet I CAN'T lose! Mwhahaha! I always beat his sorry ass in that game. And all the other games! I am… The Game Master!

Leaving now, the game's waiting.

Numbuh 4's outta here!

And now he's back again:

Alright, just as expected – I won like ever before! XD Hoagie lost, oh yes, he did! I won 39 out of 56 times. I'm a bad ass! Mwhaha!

Numbuh 3 wanted to play the winner, which of course was me. This I leave unmentioned… hmm… Alright, she kicked my ass! So what? It's not like girls can't play the game. I never said anything against that.

…I hate lying to myself… Fine, so I thought she wasn't able to beat me in the beginning (a few months ago), but she proved me wrong, by golly! But she's the only girl who can kick my ass. In the game! Not in real life. Not that I'd ever hit her, she'd just start crying. Although, I've seen how she react when she's angry. And it's not a funny sight.

I'm getting tired. It's past 10 pm. Think I should get to bed soon. Besides, everybody else has gone to bed. Even Kuki left the couch after she'd beaten me a few times. I wanted a rematch, but she told me she was too tired.

I was just like: "Hah! You're afraid I'll win this time!" Bet she was! She didn't want to lose.

She just said: "No, Wally, I'm really tired."

Yeah, right!

I really don't want to go to bed just yet. It's summer, for cruds sake! We should be outside and doing weird things now. Running around ringing doorbells of adults and teenagers, just to piss them off XD We should be doing something cool for once. But noooo!

Numbuh 1: "Time for bed, team!"

Nu-uh! No sleep! Don't need sleep! Need to have fun!

This might just be the overly tired Wally speaking. Maybe Hoagie wants to join me? Numbuh 1's out. He's already in bed. Numbuh 5 always freaks out when I disturb her in her room at this hour. So she's out, too Numbuh 3 gets mad _sometimes _when I come to bug her late at night. Hmmm… Never mind… I better get some sleep anyway.

I just read through all I've written today. Some of it is interesting to know later, other stuff is just plain blabber! Then again, I do blabber a lot.

Yes, good night, then. I'm seriously tired!

Wallabee…

Okay, so it's not the 23rd anymore. It's 24th, but… the sun isn't up yet. I couldn't sleep. I've been tossing and turning for the last two hours! It's insane!

I've been thinking a lot. I hate it when I do that! Wanna know why? Well, it might just have something to do with a certain person in this Treehouse… You get three guesses.

Bingo! Numbuh 3. Kuki Sanban… Kuki, who I feel so strangely attracted to. Whoa, that sounded weird! But… it's probably better for me if I admit it to myself. So I suppose writing it down here would make me feel better. Man, I sound like a cruddy GIRL! Ugh! I'm losing it! But I'm serious about it. Maybe I should write about her here? Yeah, I'll do that!

Kuki is… strange… but she looks beautiful, like some kind of wildflower that you can find nowhere else but form the very field in the very valley she came from. Did that really come from my mouth? ...err, hand… -head? But I'm not even close to kidding! She's the only girl ever that has made me feel like this. Not that any guys have before her! I'm sooo not gay! Unlike others I know… CoughFannycough! Blah, blah, but she's a girl, blah, blah! She can still be gay…

Uh, I'm starting to sound like Hoagie! Freaky…

Kuki smells like all the most wonderful scents in the world, put together. So she's not only pretty, she smells heavenly, too. How do I know? Let's just say that she hugged me yesterday… Why? Let's just stick to business! It was just something I said… and agreed to. Okay, so I agreed to play Rainbow Monkey dress up with her stuffed animals. Again with the 'why'? Because… Numbuh 4 here is getting weak! That's why! I didn't dress up, but she did. I just played along, dressing up her stuffed animals for a tea party, which I did NOT intend to join! But did anyways…

I don't get it. It's like I can't say 'no' to her lately. At least she gets happy, and I have to sit there and be ridiculed, feeling I'm just wasting my time. Well, not completely. At least I get to see her smile, get to hear her laugh and get to stare at her beautiful face for minutes at the time.

Kuki's laughter is like… I don't know… Can't compare it to anything. All I know is that it makes me feel great, most of the time.

It's called having a crush on! And yes, I do have a crush on Kuki Sanban. She probably doesn't feel the same way, although it sometimes seems like she does. And sometimes it seems like she wants a boyfriend. Could that be me one day? If I only cough out the words, that is. It's not really that hard! "I like you, Kuki!" But when I'm about to tell her, I get all nervous and stupid, and I stutter, and it feels like my heart is about to beat a hole in my chest! Jeez!

Okay, so here's the deal: By the time this diary is full and has no more vacant pages, I will have told her. She will then know, and I'll show her all I've written about her. Unless she rejects me, that is… Would she really do that? Nah!

I'm starting to feel really tired now. Maybe I'll fall asleep if I put this book away? It's probably for the better… Yeah! Alright, then. Good night, again. Let's see if I can sleep this time!

Wallabee Beatles

**A/N: **That kinda sucked, huh? Oh, well!


	2. Some regrets, perhaps?

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own this stuff.

**A/N:**I'm making a few changes to every chapter, especially when it comes to the author's notes and all that. Because it was annoying me. Because I was such a noob when I wrote this.

Now, then… On with the story!

**Cruddy Diary!**

**Chapter 2**

June 25th

Okay… I woke up yesterday. And I regretted writing in this thing… I felt stupid, felt like there was some stupid girly thing that was taking control over me! I read through all I'd written again, suddenly wanting to throw this cruddy book in the trash! It took me a day to realize that it's not really that stupid. Or girly! Many guys write stuff like this! Or at least I think so… Well, I saw this TV show once where this guy had a diary, or a journal, as he called it. He wrote in it a lot. And one day, his roommate busted him by finding it and reading it. It was so funny! But that guy was not gay! Well, I've hear about more guys that keeps a journal/diary. Besides, it's supposed to be very good for you!

The only thing I now regret writing about is the part about Kuki… But I won't rip out the page… I'll just leave it there for now.

Today was so incredibly boring! (I'm not talking about what happened later, though, when it was getting late). We had no missions, other than going to the candy store to buy some candy and stuff. But that's not really a mission. We didn't get to kick some teenage-butt! So I consider it as quite boring, leaving out the fact that I LOVE the candy store. Oh, the yummy candy in all its glory, just waiting for us to bag it up and bring it with us home!

I was filling up my bag with candy when Hoagie came over.

"Hey, I bet I can get more candy with me than you can!" he dared.

"You're so on, pilot-boy!" I exclaimed, stuffing my bag in a quicker tempo.

"Please, guys!" Numbuh 5 said to us, sounding a bit angry. "No more stupid contests!"

"Numbuh 5's right, you two," Numbuh 1 agreed. "We seriously don't need _that_ much candy."

Yes, that made me grumpy! What, like you couldn't guess? Jeez, what joy kills! Oh, well. At least I've got candy! I'll just dare Hoagie to another contest later, something I'm sure I'll win. Maybe not a contest related to something you can eat… I seriously need to gain some weight first, then. And I'm not exactly planning to grow in that direction!

We walked back home from the candy store a few minutes later. Something happened, something I didn't like..!

Numbuh 3 was skipping alongside me. She was eating a big chocolate bar. Then she suddenly asked me; "Hey, Numbuh 4? Wanna watch a movie later?"

"Which one?" I asked, stuffing a handful of chewy pellets in my mouth.

"I don't know yet," she replied, grinning. "We could watch my newest Rainbow Monkey movie – The Rainbow Monkeys Big and Soopuh Valentine's Day! It's so cute! And they all love each other!"

My eye twitched as I stared at her with a look that pretty much answered the question! NO CRUDDY WAY, YOU GIRLY FREAK!

But… she didn't understand that, obviously… She was all like: "Well, wanna watch it or not?" She was still grinning.

"No, of course I don't!" I yelled angrily.

"Well, sorry, then, Mr. Grumpypants!" she replied in an irritated, yet disappointed voice, and closed her eyes superiorly, raising her head. "It was just a question." The she looked back at me. "Wanna watch something else, then?"

She's really cute when she neglects our previous arguments like that.

Okay, here's the bad part!

Numbuh 2 had been overhearing the conversation (how could he NOT have?). He suddenly turned around to look at us. And then he was all like: "Why don't you two watch something romantic, like Titanic?" He wiggled his eyebrows at us a couple of times, grinning.

"Titanic's not romantic, you moron!" I snapped. "It's weird! And old!"

"Oh, can't we watch something romantic, Wally?" Kuki pleaded. "Pleeeease, pleeeease, pleeease?" She folded her hands and looked at me with two big cute eyes. Think you know what I'm talking about… You think I actually could say 'no' to that?

"No…" I muttered with an irritated voice, lowering my eyes. Hah! Didn't see that coming, did ya? I know I sometimes can't resist her when she does that. But I've actually gotten better at it!

"Oh, please, Wally!" she continued, looking even cuter (or was it just me..?). "Pretty-please?"

Gah! "Alright, already!" I shouted. "I'll watch a cruddy movie with you! Happy now?" So much for my getting-better-at-it thing! She's impossible, and she won't take 'no' for an answer. If I'd kept saying 'no' to her, she would have bugged me the rest of the freaking night!

"Yay!" she exclaimed happily. "I'll pick one as soon as we get home!"

At least I made her happy, right? Right… Bah, who am I kidding? I'm weak! Okay, focus, Wally! Must stay strong! Don't let her get to you! She's just a girl. A girl I happen to be in love with…

Ouch, I just cut my tongue on a piece of candy! It had this air bubble in it and it cracked. The edges are really sharp. Hmm, I'm bleeding a little, too. Stupid candy! How can something so sweet be evil?

Well, on to Kuki's choice of movie. She wanted us to watch _How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days_. I didn't even know she had it! A voice in my head told me to get out of there…

'Run away, Wally! Run as fast as you can!'

Truth is I stayed there with her through the entire movie. It was quite boring to me, but she seemed to really enjoy it.

Okay, a weird thing happened! Kuki and I were sitting pretty close. For some reason, I like being that close to her. And all the sudden, Kuki just grabbed my hand and held it tightly throughout the rest of the movie. My hand got really clammy after a while, though. First of all because it made me nervous! Second, because it was getting kind of warm… It happens, you know.

The movie ended, and I carefully let go of her hand.

She kept talking about the movie for a few minutes. "Wasn't it just the greatest?"

"Well… I thought it was kinda like a cliché or whatever they call it," I replied. "But, you know…" Alright, I have to admit it, it was fine. But it was a girly movie! Guys aren't supposed to find that kind of stuff amusing.

"I still think it's great!" Kuki exclaimed happily.

Is it just me, or am I actually starting to like her better now..? Argh!

Well, I should get some sleep. Quite tired actually.

Wally

…

June 26th

I spent the first few hours playing video games alone, 'cause nobody wanted to join me… Not fair, I always play with them! Oh, well, at least I beat my own records in Street Fighter! I got to M. Bison without dying once! Hah! I settled with that score, and left the TV room for a while. I went to check what everybody else was up to.

Da Almighty Pizza Muncher was in his room, doing some work on a new weapon. He was kinda upset. It wouldn't work as planned.

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong," he muttered as I walked over to him by his work desk.

"Maybe you're just not in the zone right now?" I replied. "Wanna go do something else?"

"Sorry, dude," he said with a frown. "But Numbuh 1 told me to get this done. I was supposed to have it ready a long time ago, so I'm way behind schedule. I'm making it more powerful than my last weapons."

"Wow!" I exclaimed with a grin. "Can I use it when you finish it?"

"If it's good enough, I'll make one for everyone," he replied and smiled. "This is just the prototype, but if I ever get it done, you can be the one to test it in battle."

"Sweet!" I'm the coolest! I get to test the new stuff! I kinda wanted to fill this in. This was a really cool conversation, or at least to me. Because I get to use the new weapon first! So I'm not only gonna kick butt the next time we're out there, I'm gonna… Kick their butts..? Yeah, I'll kick their butts so bad that they'll fly off the face of the earth! And if they fall back down again, I'll kick their sorry butts once more! Mwhahaha!

Right, so I had to leave Hoagie alone. I left and went all the way to the kitchen to get something to eat for lunch. I was very cranky to find out there was barely any food left in there! Nothing I could make anyway… I'm not much of a cook. I tried to heat a chicken in the microwave once. Put the heat up to max. My thought: The stronger the heat, the sooner the food gets done. Right?

Wrong! The stronger the heat, the sooner you'll have your kitchen smeared in with chicken!

Numbuh 1 got very angry with me and told me to never EVER make another meal in our kitchen. Numbuh 5 called me an idiot, Numbuh 2 came up with a cheesy joke I can't seem to remember, and Numbuh 3 laughed. In fact, they all laughed, except for Numbuh 1.

I spent the rest of that day cleaning up every inch of the kitchen. The microwave was pretty messed up after that big 'boom'. I swore to myself never to make another meal like that again.

I left the kitchen, my stomach rumbling. I went to Numbuh 1's room to tell him that we had to go shopping for groceries again, but I hesitated outside his door. He hates to be disturbed. I can see why. Or actually, I'm not so sure if I can… What is it that this guy is trying to hide in his room, then?

At least I knocked on his door, and he came out.

"Numbuh 1 – the kitchen is out of food," I told him, waving my arms. "I'm starving!"

"Then go shopping," he replied. He slid his hand into the pocket of his khaki shorts and fished out the Kids Next Door Credit Card. "Here," he said, handing the card to me. "I'm quite busy, Numbuh 2's working on new weaponry, and Numbuh 5's not here for the moment. Take Numbuh 3 with you and buy some food. But not only junk food and potato chips, please, Numbuh 4. I'm leaving the card in your hands because I trust you on that. Okay?"

I glanced at the card in my hand. Then I looked up on my leader with a grin. "Okay!" I was quite happy because I never get to go shopping alone. Or almost alone… Numbuh 3 was joining me, but still! I was so eager to get going I almost ran all the way to Numbuh 3's room. I just rushed in there without knocking first. "'Ey, Numbuh 3!"

"Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 3 shrieked with surprise. She was sitting on her bed, quickly hiding something behind her back. "W-what are you doing here?" Then she turned a little cranky. "Hey, you forgot to knock! That was very rude, Mr. I-think I-own-every-room in-this-Treehouse!"

"Oh, err…" I turned around and glanced at the green curtain behind me. "Sorry, Kuki." Then I remembered why I was I there in the first place. I waved the hand with the card in it. "Come on, we're going shopping!"

"You've got the card?" she asked and frowned at me. "Wow, cool! Did Numbuh 1 tell you we could go shopping?"

"Of course," I replied. "It's just you and me. Let's get going!"

"Alright, I'll be right with you," she said. "But first, could you leave my room for a second?"

I frowned at her. "Why?"

It's really nothing," she muttered. "But it would be nice if you could give a girl her privacy."

"Oh, okay," I said with an odd look. I turned around and went outside. I started to walk slowly down the hall. A few seconds later she was right behind me.

As we walked side by side to the grocery store, Numbuh 3 kept talking about a new Rainbow Monkey movie that was coming to the big screen soon. She said she'd seen the commercial. I wasn't really paying attention to her. I was still very hungry! I hadn't had a big breakfast, just another bowl of cereal. That stuff never gets old… only when you're forced to eat it for lunch! Oh, and besides, we were out of milk, too, so I couldn't have had cereal if I wanted to.

Numbuh 3 was in a good mood as always. She skipped over to the side of the road and picked flowers from the neighborhood yards, while she was humming to herself. "Oh, look at the pretty flowers, Numbuh 4!" she exclaimed.

"I've seen them," I muttered without much enthusiasm. I didn't even look at them. She didn't seem to care all that much, just kept on picking the flowers and signing.

A few blocks down, the grocery store came into view, and only about a minute later, we entered the door.

Numbuh 3 grabbed a shopping cart and brought it over to me. "Okay, so what do we need?"

"Basically everything," I replied. I walked down the first aisle and grabbed some bread and other food like that. I was getting hungrier by the minute, and just standing in there surrounded by all kinds of yummy food only made it worse. We made it around the store and plucked out all kinds of food to put in the cart.

"Wally, the cart is getting very heavy," Numbuh 3 complained as she tried to steer it clear of a shelf. I was standing about 10 feet away.

"Alright, I'll take it," I replied. But before I made it over there, Numbuh 3 had been trying to slow the cart down for me to take it. Unfortunately, she lost control and steered the whole thing into a stack of cookie boxes.

"No!" She cried out as the tower of cookie boxes started to collapse over her.'

"Kuki!" I shouted with a worried voice. I got over there as fast as I could. She was just fine, though. She poked her head out of the pile of boxes.

"Look, it's chocolate chip!" she exclaimed with a happy grin as she held up a box. "We have to get some!"

As you might understand, we got out of there as fast as possible, paid our groceries and left. We had a lot to carry now that we were missing 3 sets of arms to help with the bags. At least we got it all home sometime after. The girls immediately started to cook us all some lunch so that we could eat together.

In the meantime, I went back to my room. And, well… here I am! I'm so hungry right now! Think they're almost done with the food now, I'll go check.

…

Same day, at 10:45

The alarm went off right after lunch sometime. It turned out to be a rather boring mission. All we had to do was to yell at some guy who'd spanked his kid. In fact, I smacked him over the ass with the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. and said: "This is what it feels like! Do you like it, huh? Do you like it?"

That's about the time Numbuh 1 told us it was time to go, and that I could finish off my 'sick pleasures' later. What's that supposed to mean? I was just doing my job, for crud's sake!

Back in the Treehouse, we all sat down and watched some lame TV shows for a while until we felt like getting some food. We were way too lazy to fix anything tonight, so we ate out at Burger Frenzy. (There's a new guy that runs it now, so we're not that worried about getting 'burgered' again). We ate and had fun for a while, before we all were getting quite tired. We went back home, but we seemed to wake more up by the fresh night air. The night air of summer! Oh, man, it's the best! I love that word – summer! Summer, summer, summer! It's summer!

So when we got back we sat down and played some cards. Numbuh 1 lost tonight, haha! I hate losing, it's so… annoying! And everyone starts getting on your nerves, making fun of you. Especially me. They love it when I lose, for some messed-up reason…

Well, that was in short what we did tonight. I'm too tired to write any details. Only that I love the look on Kuki's face when she wins a game… Okay, that's enough soda for you, Wally!

Going to bed now! Goodnight!


	3. The Ice Cream Saloon

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own anything.

**A/N:** I'm so happy about my reviews. You guys are too nice! And just a friendly warning – this chapter contains a lot of 3/4 fluff! Hope you'll enjoy it anyway.

**Cruddy Diary**

**Chapter 3**

June 27th

1:35 p.m.: It's raining… Bah! That means we can't go to the beach or anything! We're stuck here, without any cool missions at all. Whatever happened to the evil adults trying to rule the world? Without them, we're jobless. Okay, so it's a good thing that we're actually improving the world with our warnings and all, but it's still very boring to me.

Numbuh 2 has an upset stomach today. Humph, that means he doesn't wanna play video games with me… Well, he did eat a lot of candy and stuff last night, so no wonder his stomach is freaking out! Just think of all the stuff that kids stuffs down his throat! I mean, he even beats me, and I'm known for eating almost anything! Unless it's vegetables! I HATE vegetables! That's not even food! It's… mush!

Oh, I almost forgot! Annual KND Dance coming up (in a week, actually, to celebrate 4th of July), and this year it's our turn to host it. Err, I don't know how we're possibly going to pull it through, but I know that we'll do our best to make it work. Numbuh 1's not too happy about hosting it, and neither am I. The rest of them are majorly excited about it! Well, we've gotta do it anyways, because it's tradition, and this year it's our sector's turn. Numbuh 362 warned us about it.

Okay, I have no problem with going to a dance, because I usually like that. But I don't like to decorate and host the whole thing. And besides, I'm not very fond of wearing nice clothes. I'll probably just wear my jeans again with a nice jacket or something. That's what I usually want to wear.

Hmm, I'm in a certain mood that I can't describe right now… It's like I want to do something a little less ordinary. I feel… evil! I wanna go do something fun, like bug Numbuh 5 or scare Numbuh 2 or snoop around in Numbuh 3's room. Mwhahaha! I'm curious about what it was that she was hiding behind her back when I entered her room yesterday. She seemed so… secret… Of course that's going to leave me wondering what it might have been that she didn't want me, her friend and team mate, to see.

…

4:00 p.m.:We just had a meeting about this whole Annual Dance thing. I'm in charge of the food, obviously… Numbuh 1 muttered something about not wanting to leave the food to Numbuh 2, because of some certain reasons. Numbuh 2's in charge of ordering a DJ and doormen instead, so we won't end up having cruddy teenagers crash our party. Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 are in charge of all decoration planning on both the inside and the outside of the Treehouse, plus decoration it all. Numbuh 1's in charge of all other planning, like invitations, programs and so on. We're all gonna work on planning the programs together, though. Numbuh 1's the one that'll work the hardest on it. Kinda… Well, I wasn't paying attention when he said it, so yeah…

Anyway, so I'm in charge of the food..! That's bizarre! I never get such a big responsibility. I usually get to take care of something like cleaning the floors or something more annoying. I'll be planning food, ordering food, and making sure food is delivered. Heh, don't worry, I won't be the one making it. Then I'll make sure there's food at all time throughout the party. Yeah, I can do that, no problem! Well, I have a feeling I'll start planning something big, and then just end up ordering pizzas…

Speaking of pizza, I'm hungry! Hope we'll eat something soon.

…

June 28th

Kuki's angry with me… I don't think I said anything wrong, she just got all pissed off.

Here's what happened:

I walked into the kitchen to get a glass of lemonade, when Kuki was sitting by the table with a notebook and one of her stupid Rainbow Dorkies.

"Hi, Wally!" she chimed with a very cheerful voice, as always. She smiled at me and held her notebook up high. "What do you think of a Rainbow Monkey theme? I thought it would be so pretty if we decorated the entire Treehouse in Rainbow Monkey style!"

"What?" I exclaimed, knowing that I'd heard something about decorations and Rainbow Monkeys, and that was enough to make me freak out! "You must be completely mad! We can't use that crud! We're not inviting preschoolers to our party, Kuki!"

"What are you talking about?" she asked, frowning at me. "Rainbow Monkeys aren't just for preschool kids, they're for everyone! And besides, I'm not in preschool, but I still love them."

"That's because you're missing half your brain, girly!"

…oh, now I see… This is why she's mad at me… Hmmm… Oops…

"I am not, you big meanie!" she said, sounding rather grumpy.

"Are too! How did you possibly end up with this job? You couldn't decorate anything if your life depended on it!"

Silence. She stared at me with a hurt look on her face, tears welling up in her eyes.

Uh-oh, here we go…

She began to cry.

I just stood there for a few seconds, not knowing what to do. I felt guilty about it, I really did. Then I walked over to her. "L-listen, Kuki… I'm sorry. I didn't mean it… I -…"

"Then why did you say it?" she interrupted, sniffing and wiping a tear of her cheek.

I opened my mouth to answer, but I really didn't know what to say. At some point, I guess I was about to say; "Because I like you, but I didn't want you to know…" Hmmm… I'm losing it! I just kept glaring at her sheepishly. The words got stuck in my throat, and I rubbed the back of my neck, suddenly avoiding eye contact. Did it seem suspicious?

She wiped her eyes and started to concentrate about her notebook instead. She was obviously upset with me enough already. As if she wanted to know why I had suddenly said what I'd said!

"I'm just sorry," I muttered after a while.

"Go away," she ordered with an irritated voice.

"What? What did _I_ do?" I exclaimed. "I said I was sorry! Jeez, cut me some slack, would ya!"

"Go away!" she repeated, sounding angrier this time. "I have to work on the decoration. You're just in the way. And you're stupid."

"Wow, harsh words!" I muttered sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "But fine, I'll go. Good luck with the decoration; you'll need it!" With that said I turned around and started to cross the room to get to the door. I suddenly got hit by something in the back. It didn't hurt, but I was still surprised by it. I turned around to see Kuki's eyes burning with anger at me. She had hurled her Rainbow Monkey at me. I quickly exited the room, not wanting her to totally freak out. She's scary when she does that…

Alright, I admit… It's partly my fault she's mad at me. Mostly my fault… Okay, so it's entirely my fault! Whatever! It's not like she'll start holding a grudge against me because of that little conversation. Err, argument… It will be forgotten by dinnertime.

I wonder… why… err, I keep saying stuff like that to her. Is it because I don't want her to suspect anything? Well, she is quite… what's the word? Oblivious? Yeah, that's it. So I really don't think she'll suspect anything even if I freaking hugged her! …About that, should I hug her at the dance? Hmm, I still don't want her to know… but I kinda want to hug her anyway… Aargh!

Well, I suppose I have to get back to planning the food and stuff now. What kind of food would people like to eat at this dance? Pizza? No! Pizza is out of the question! Be original, Wally! Okay, so how about… pizza rolls? Crud, I haven't even had this job for 24 hours, and I already suck at it!

Okay, a quick list over possible food:

1. Pizza… (aw, for the love of -!)  
2. Sandwiches (progress)  
3. Those little sandwiches with the toothpicks in 'em (whatever they're called)  
4. Tacos (yum!)  
5. Hamburgers (now you're talkin'!)  
6. Sausages (perhaps just the little ones, they'll fit better to this certain party)  
7. Brownies (not really food, but still good!)  
8. Anything but vegetables, potatoes and stuff.

Am I in charge of the beverages as well? Hmm, gotta go ask.

…

About 10 minutes later: Hmm, no… We were supposed to do that together. Odd, really. I'm in charge of the food, but not the drinks. Yeah, okay, whatever.

Me: Hey, Numbuh 1, was I supposed to take care of the drinks as well?

Numbuh 1: Noooo. You're only in charge of the food. If you'd paid attention you might - just might - have heard me saying that! We're supposed to do the drinks together.

Me: Humph, okay… Well, I just had to check.

Numbuh 1: Quite alright, Numbuh 4.

Blah, blah, what a dumbass! Okay, so maybe I'm overreacting, but I hate it when people say stuff like that to me. It's like I'm some cruddy baby that they have to raise! Do I have to remind him that I'm older than him? Only by a few months, but still. Hah, I'm older than the leader!

…

June 29th

I think Kuki still might be upset about what I said to her yesterday. The stuff about the decorations. Well, this happened:

I entered the kitchen, saying Good Morning to Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 by the table, all of them eating or drinking something.

Numbuh 2 had made some pancakes, so I helped myself to a few of those.

We were all pretty cheerful this morning, everybody talking about the party and stuff, but the decoration part was left unmentioned. The girls were busier talking about their outfits and stuff.

Numbuh 1 suddenly entered the kitchen. "Good morning, team," he said. "How's the planning coming along?"

"Just fine," Numbuh 5 replied and smiled at him. "Numbuh 5 says we're doing a pretty good job!"

"Numbuh 4 doesn't think so," Numbuh 3 muttered annoyed. I'm not sure if anyone was supposed to hear that, but at least I did. I didn't sit too far from her, and for some weird reason, I always notice what she says…

When she's acting like that, I start feeling bad right away! It ate me up yesterday, so she really didn't need to bring it up again! Maybe I should make it up to her if it's still bothering her? But what should I do? …oh no… I know there's one thing I can do to make her feel better, but… it's so humiliating! I was thinking I could agree to play with her for a while, but I'll probably have to dress up and stuff! It's not like I have forgotten about that time when I had to dress up like her stupid Mr. Hug-Something-Something just because I destroyed it. I ended up getting _catuhplunked_ off the Treehouse! So no – I will NOT play with her! Hmmm, maybe I should take her out for ice cream, then? I could take her to that new place, that… what's it called? Ice Cream Saloon or something weird like that. …Err, why am I actually writing all of this? Aw, jeez, I am obsessed with writing in this thing now!

…

Later, the same day: I'm too lazy to check what time it is. And besides, I ate so much ice cream I think I froze over my stomach! So, yes, I took Kuki out for ice cream. She was really happy. This is what happened:

I walked over to Kuki by the couch in the TV room. She was watching some cruddy cartoon while she was coming up with new ideas for the decoration.

"Hey, Numbuh 3," I said awkwardly.

"Hi, Numbuh 4," she replied. She wasn't all happy now. I reckoned she was still angry with me.

"Listen, Numbuh 3," I started. "I… I was just thinking… if you were bored or something, maybe you wanted to go grab an ice cream? It's alright if you're busy or something! I know you have a lot of work to do with the decoration and stuff, but I was just… err, wondering…"

She stared at me, looking all serious. Then all of the sudden, she cracked up in a huge grin and laughed happily. "Of course I want to go with you, silly!" She put down her notebook and pencil and got off of the couch.

"Alright, let's go, then," I said with a smile.

We left the Treehouse together, all excited about the party.

"I can't wait to wear my dress!" she exclaimed. "It's so pretty!"

"I wonder what I'll be wearing," I replied.

"You mean you haven't decided yet?" she asked, looking at me with two beautiful and curious eyes.

"Well, not exactly," I muttered. "It's not a big deal, really. I don't worry much about what to wear."

"Maybe we could go shopping together, then?" she suggested. "I can help you pick out the perfect outfit to wear!"

"Err, no… That's alright, Kuki," I muttered, avoiding eye contact. "I'll come up with something. Don't worry about me."

"Okay, whatever you say, Wally," she replied with a smile. She suddenly pointed at something in front of us. "Look, the Ice Cream Saloon!"

We made it there soon, entering the door. A bell rang over our heads to confirm the owner that someone had come in. I really hate those bells, sometimes they really startle me!

"Okay, Kuki, what do you want?" I asked as I led the way over to the counter.

"I want the Soopuh Triple-Ice-Creamed Chocolate Banana Split!" she exclaimed.

I frowned at her, surprised by her order. "B-but, Kuki, that is ice cream for two people. I'm not sure if you'll be able to finish all of it. Not that it matters to me if you really want it."

She giggled. "You're so silly! You'll be eating it, too, that was my point!"

I think I was close to hit the floor at his point. "Wh-what? You want us to share?"

She nodded, still smiling at me.

"Well, alright…" I muttered. I swear, my face was about to burn up! I was blushing for sure. I turned to the man behind the counter. "Yeah, hi. I'd like the Soopuh Triple-Ice-Creamed Chocolate Banana Split, please"

"Sure thing, kid," he said and winked at me. He probably noticed how my face still was red after talking to Kuki.

I paid and went over to a table together with Kuki. She was all excited about getting the ice cream.

"You know, we should do this more often, Wally," she said. "Just you and me together on a hot summer day, eating ice cream 'till we puke!" She giggled and sent me a seductive look.

I must have blushed even more now… Aww, why am I so weak? Crud! I have to find my getting-better-at-it thing again! Where'd it go? I lost it a few days ago. It's tragic!

A few minutes later, a waitress brought our ice cream over to our table. "Enjoy it, you two," she said with a funny grin.

"Thank you, lady!" Kuki said with a grin. "We will."

"Aw, it's so cute when little couples like yourselves order ice cream together," the waitress said and smiled at me. "You know, the way to win a little girls heart is by taking her out for ice cream. Make sure you kiss her later, now." She turned around and walked back to counter, picking up more ice cream to bring it to the people that had ordered it.

My eye twitched and my jaw dropped. I didn't know what to say. I was so freaked out I couldn't get out a word. It didn't look like Kuki had noticed. She had already started to eat the ice cream.

I shook it off and started eating from the other end of it.

"Yum!" Kuki exclaimed as she stuck the spoon into her mouth. "I love this! We have to buy it again some time!"

I just nodded at her. I was still a little incapable of speaking. Grown-ups can be so weird! And they know exactly how to screw up a nice moment between two friends. Did she sense that I liked Kuki? …Whatever!

We couldn't finish the entire thing… We were so stuffed after a while we just sat there and stared at the rest of it.

"Too bad Numbuh 2's not here now," I said. "He could have finished it."

"No, he'd eat the whole thing!" she protested, hiding a little smile. "There wouldn't be anything left for us!"

"True," I replied with a smirk. "We're probably better off without him."

We started joking about how much he eats. Kuki laughed so much her tummy began to hurt.

After that we left the ice cream place. We headed for the Treehouse. Numbuh 5 shot us an odd stare as we entered the TV room in the Treehouse, where she was currently sitting and watching something on TV.

"Where've you two been?" she asked, smiling slightly at Numbuh 3. Am I missing something here?

"We've been eating ice cream!" Kuki exclaimed. "Wally even paid for it; that was so sweet of him. We had the Soopuh Triple-Ice-Creamed Chocolate Banana Split!"

"Isn't that for couples?" Numbuh 5 asked suspiciously, glancing at me.

"Yes, it is," I muttered. "We just wanted it…" Man, I felt stupid! Aargh, that is so like Numbuh 5! Why does she always have to bug me like that? Does it give her some kinda sick pleasure to see me blush like a freaking tomato? And to make me say those stupid things! Grrr!

Numbuh 3 giggled. "The waiters thought we were boyfriend and girlfriend, I think! That would have been so weird, though."

That line made me feel even worse! Weird? Does she think it's weird to have a boyfriend, or just having me as a boyfriend? She has said something about wanting a boyfriend before, so why would it be weird? I knew it! It's me… She doesn't want me to be her boyfriend… Even after the Soopuh Triple-Ice-Creamed Chocolate Banana Split we shared… Whatever! I don't need to be her boyfriend, and I never said I would be!

Enough about this crud! I'll go relax a little.

…

11:30 p.m.: Cannot sleep. I'm not feeling too good. My head hurts, I wonder why… I got a little dizzy earlier.

Oh, oh, funny thing happened! This was a long time before my head started to hurt, though. Hoagie and I were racing each other in the stairs! Okay, so we ran as fast as we could to get up to the highest level of the Treehouse, just for fun, and it was very good exercise. Hoagie was panting like a mad dog after a few stairs. Have to admit that I got pretty tired too. We just kept on running.

Me: Hah! Looks like I'm beating your ass!

Hoagie: Are not! I'm right behind you!

Okay, so the cheating bastard suddenly grabbed a hold of my jeans which caused me to lose my balance. I fell, supporting myself with my hands. He ran past me and looked down at me with a satisfied grin. "Who's the winner now, you loser?" he called. And then the stupid idiot tripped over his own feet, falling face down on the stairs.

I started to laugh like a lunatic! I couldn't even get up because of it! "Not you, at least!" I laughed.

Then he just got up, brushing some dirt off his shirt. "I meant to do that…" His legs were shaking, obviously, so when he was about to keep going his shoe slipped on the step. He started to slide down the stairs towards me.

"Yikes!" I tried to get up and out of the way, but without luck. He hit me, and together we started sliding down the stairs on our butts. Pain!

We landed by the foot of the stairs, him on top of me. I was squished! It felt like my ribs were about to break!

Numbuh 1 came walking out from the next room as he heard something rather odd from the hall. "Err, guys? What the heck are you two doing?"

"We fell," Numbuh 2 replied rubbing his head.

"Get the crud off of me, you big moron!" I shouted angrily. "You're killing me!"

"Oh, sorry, Numbuh 4," he said, getting up, and then he helped me up.

"I was just a little worried about you," Numbuh 1 said, frowning. "Just don't end up killing each other now, alright?"

Numbuh 2 giggled. I groaned.

Okay, so that last part wasn't so funny, but I thought it was quite a funny sight watching how Hoagie made a complete ass of himself up there in the stairs. I am now left with an aching chest, painful head and… the dizziness. But I suppose it was worth it. Wish I could fall asleep now, though. I kinda always wanna do something sick and something a little less ordinary when I can't sleep. Right now, I kinda want to go and bug Numbuh 2. But I'll let him sleep.

Oh, knock on my door! Who could that be?

…

A few minutes later: Disturbing… That was Kuki… Okay, here's what happened:

I put the diary down and got down from the wrestling ring. I didn't want to start yelling _come in_, since everybody was in bed. I walked over and opened the door. There she was, standing out there in her purple nightgown and slippers. She smiled awkwardly at me, and I just stared at her sheepishly.

"Hi, Wally…" she said in a whisper. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, not great, but okay, I guess," I replied. "Why?"

"N-nothing… I just wanted to check on you," she said. "I can't sleep."

"Neither can I, but at least I'm not out here, bugging everyone else," I muttered.

She blushed slightly in the dim light from my room. "Well, I… I guess I'll be going back now…"

I nodded. "Yeah, try to get some sleep. I'm tired. See ya in the morning."

"I guess you're right, Wally," she said with a strange look on her face. It was as if she was wanted to say something, but couldn't get it out. She looked at me with two displeased eyes. Man, she was pretty, even though it was getting late and all. Maybe that's exactly why she seemed so pretty… because my eyes couldn't focus? Jeez, no it ain't! I like her!

"I… I wonder who my date will be for the dance…" she muttered as she started to turn away from me.

That made my heart skip a beat. I wanted to just shout: _I'LL BE YOUR DATE!_

But did I have the guts? No! Crud! So she walked off… and I didn't even get to ask her to be my date. What if…- What if someone else asks her before I get to? Err, I'll ask her tomorrow. Yeah, I'll do that! I mean it! Tomorrow's a perfect day to ask her to be my date… Yes… So… good night… Gah, like I can sleep now! I'm shivering for crying out loud!


	4. Preparing the dance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, you don't sue.

**A/N:** I'm trying to make the story be a little funnier from here, but I've had a funny block, or whatever you wanna call it. Well, time to get started!

**Cruddy Diary!**

**Chapter 4**

July 1st

I was not feeling well yesterday… So I told myself I was going to ask Kuki to be my date, right? Well, here's the deal; I was… sick. My stomach was all weird and I was dizzy. Think I got the same thing as Numbuh 2 got here the other day. Luckily for me, there were no missions all day. So… since I was all sick and stuff, I pretty much stayed in front of the TV. Numbuh 1 was bugging me in the beginning, not really believing me about having a stomachache, but then he saw how terrible I looked. He actually wanted me to work on the planning with the others and stuff. But he cut me some slack. And besides, I threw up.

3 days left before the big day. It came so soon! All of the sudden we're planning a big dance! Yikes, I can't say I'm all that prepared. I haven't even gotten my date yet… Err, about that… I'll ask her later today. Yes, I really should, since I didn't do it yesterday.

Hoagie and I were talking about the dance over the breakfast table. We were the only ones in the room at that time.

"This dance is going to be the coolest ever!" Hoagie said, stuffing a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Yeah, I bet," I replied with a grin. "I'm just not sure… if, well… I should ask Numbuh 3 to be my date."

"I think you totally should, dude!" he said, wiggling his eyebrows at me a few times. "Just do it now, before someone else gets her."

Even Hoagie thinks Kuki's pretty enough to be asked by someone else! Aargh!

"Well, that's kinda what I'm afraid of," I muttered, avoiding eye contact.

"What? To ask her, or her being asked by someone else?" he asked, stuffing a big piece of his egg in his mouth.

"B-both," I stuttered. "Who're you gonna ask?" I wanted to change the subject. I have pride, for crud's sake! Talking about my weak spot for Kuki buries my pride in the dirt!

"Well, I was aiming for Numbuh 5, if she wants to," he answered as he had chewed up and swallowed his food. "I wanted to ask her earlier, but I've decided to say it later today."

Hah! So it's not only me!

I nodded. "What about Numbuh 1? He can't bring Lizzie, since she's not an operative. What do you think he'll do?"

"To be honest, I don't think he cares," Hoagie replied with a frown.

I thought about that for a moment. I really wanted Numbuh 1 to enjoy this night too, not sit around and be cranky because he couldn't bring his girlfriend to the party. Well, actually, I'm not sure if they're a couple now, or whatever they are. All I know is that they like spending time together, and that's good enough for me. I considered them to be a couple. But to be completely honest… I don't like her! Grr, I dislike her very much! She's so annoying it sickens me! Bah!

I lightened up as I got a brilliant idea. "Hoagie! You know what?"

"What?" he replied, surprised by my sudden outburst.

"We should hook Numbuh 1 up with a girl!" I said, smiling widely. I was so eager about it I was almost jumping up and down on my chair.

Hoagie let out a laugh. "Sorry to burst your bubble, man, but I think Numbuh 1 would kill us if we found him a date!"

"No, he wouldn't!" I replied. "Come on! This is, like, the best idea ever!"

"Well, considering the fact that you never have any good ideas, I must agree that this is your best one yet," Hoagie mocked, laughing a little. "Face it, Wally! It would never work. He'd refuse!"

I stared at him for a while, piecing together what he'd just said. Then I frowned at him. "Are you saying that I'm stupid?"

He just shook his head slightly to himself. "Look, all I'm saying is that it's a terrible idea. Numbuh 1 would never agree."

"Oh, but I have it all figured out," I told him, a cocky grin on my face. "We have to go the Moon Base tomorrow to report for that mission last week that went down the drain anyway. So I figured we could ask a certain person up there to date Numbuh 1."

If the curiosity kills me on this one, the mission we had last week wasn't important. We just couldn't take down Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb's stupid machine, so they went on a rampage. Anyway!

"Who?" Hoagie was leaning closer, his eyes wide with curiosity.

"Numbuh 362," I finally said, grinning.

"What?" he muttered in a low voice, his eye twitching.

"They would make a great couple for the dance, don't you think?"

"Well… I suppose it would be cool, but I'm pretty sure Numbuh 1 won't ask her if we tell him to," he replied.

"I know!" I said. "That's why we're asking her for him!"

"Are you nuts?" he exclaimed, straightening up.

I stared at him for a while. Then I muttered: "Yes. So are you in?"

"No way, man!" he answered, getting up to bring his now empty plate to the counter. "I don't think I want to humiliate him like that. If I knew he'd take it easy, then maybe. But knowing the fact that he'll personally kill us if we do makes it less tempting. Sorry, but you're on your own with this." He then walked across the floor and left the room.

"Jerk!" I muttered angrily, crossing my arms over my chest. "Fine, I'll do it all by myself! I bet Numbuh 1'll be happy I did it. At least he'll get someone better than Lizzie! He'll be thanking me by the end of the night, and Numbuh 2 can just wish he was in on it so he'd also get credit for finding a new girl for our leader."

I am determined to do this, with or without Numbuh 2. It's the greatest idea ever! I'll find a new girl for our leader. Our leader, who is pathetic when it comes to picking the right girls…

…

7 p.m.: I choked! Crud! I was this close to asking Kuki, but then I just couldn't! Why is it suddenly so hard? It didn't use to be this hard… I get all nervous now. I noticed how she was all weird this morning after breakfast. I figured she was a little tired or something. After all, everybody has their bad days. But I have a feeling it has something to do with me not asking her to be my date at the dance. Bah! I feel bad about it now…

I mean, even Numbuh 2 asked Numbuh 5 to be his date!

…

July 2nd

I hate myself sometimes… But muhahaha! I unleashed my idea! Okay, here's what happened.

We went to the Moon Base because of that stupid mission that went wrong. We should have reported it a long time ago, but something showed up and stuff, so they didn't have time for us to report it. Not at all important. To be honest, I don't wanna talk about it…

Up at the Moon Base, Numbuh 362 was supposed to see us, but she was, for some reason, occupied with her work when we showed up. We had to wait for a little while. No problem, I love the Moon Base! It's so awesomely awesome! This gave me more time to admire it.

When Numbuh 362 finally could see us, she read our report. She's told us before to get better at writing reports, but at least she didn't complain this time, because Numbuh 1 had written it by himself. The rest of us tend to screw it up, except Numbuh 5, though. We talked a little bit about the mission and what went wrong and what we could do the next time.

When we were done talking and about to leave, I walked up to Numbuh 362. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to have a date for the dance yet, do you?"

She gave me an awkward stare. "Well, no. I wasn't planning to stay there all night. Somebody has to guard the Moon Base while everyone else is busy dancing the night away. Why do you ask?"

"Numbuh 1 needs a date," I answered with a wide smile. I swear she blushed!

"Well, I don't know if I can get someone to cover for me the rest of the night," she said, avoiding eye contact.

"Don't worry, someone will," I replied. "I could cover for you if you can't get anybody else."

She laughed at that. Was that funny? I didn't mean it as a joke. Or was she mocking me? But I was serious about it! I'd do anything to be the matchmaker of Numbuh 1 and her. I think they would fit well together.

"I'm not sure about that, Numbuh 4," she said, smiling. "And besides, if Numbuh 1 wants me to be his date, why isn't he asking me himself?" She glanced over at the four others. They were busy talking about the mission and what went wrong. Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 were now arguing whose fault it was. Numbuh 3 wasn't really paying attention.

"Because… I'm hooking you two up," I replied. "And because Numbuh 1 seriously needs a date – a real date!"

Numbuh 362 smiled flattered. "Well, I don't know…" She looked at Numbuh 1. He noticed her and looked back.

"You'd love to be Numbuh 362's date for the dance, wouldn't you, Numbuh 1?" I called over to him.

His eyes widened with shock. He stared at me over his shades, his mouth open.

The others were now looking at him, too. Numbuh 5 smiled, Numbuh 3 giggled, Numbuh 2 shot him an odd stare. Then he looked at me and grinned.

"What are you talking about, Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 1 finally managed to ask.

"You need a date," I replied with a grin. "So I'm hooking you up."

I swear Numbuh 1's eyes burned at me there for a second. "I'm perfectly capable of getting myself a date, thank you very much. What is the idea of butting into my private life?"

At this point I felt like I'd blown it big time.

"I agree with you Numbuh 1," Numbuh 362 said. "I mean, I wasn't even supposed to have a date for the dance."

Numbuh 1 seemed to calm down. "Well, I … Me neither… but maybe Numbuh 4's right… So, well… I suppose we could hang out at the dance." Was it out of guilt that he said what he said? Does it matter? Hah! I rock! So I got those two together in the most awkward way.

Numbuh 362's face lit up. "Yes, I suppose so, too," she said. "So… I'll see you at the dance, then."

"At the dance," Numbuh 1 replied with a nervous smile.

After that we left her office. Numbuh 1 has still not said a lot to me. I guess he's a little upset with me about embarrassing him like that, but hey, it was worth it!

Numbuh 5 patted my shoulder as we made our way back to the space docks to get to our ship. "That was so awesome," she said with a grin. "But you realize that Numbuh 1'll be holding a grudge against you for a little while, right?"

I nodded. "But it was totally worth it!"

"You're crazy!" she laughed. "He could have killed you in there."

I suddenly noticed Numbuh 873 when we had reached the ship. He walked over to us, aiming for Numbuh 3.

"Hi, Numbuh 3," he said with a smile that made me sick to my stomach!

"Hi, Numbuh 873!" She replied with a grin.

"I just wanted to ask you something," he said, taking one of her hands in his.

The anger burned inside of me now. I was so pissed off! And the jealousy! It was taking control!

"About what?" she asked him.

"Do you have a date for the dance yet?"

Her face dropped. "Well, not yet, but -…"

A satisfied smile lit up his face. He does look great and all, with his brown hair and blue eyes. And he's actually tall! Taller than Numbuh 3, so I suppose she's a little seduced by that. I hate him! "So, you wouldn't happen to want to go with me, would you?"

She smiled and was about to answer, but I interrupted.

"As a matter of fact, _Aaron_, Numbuh 3's going with me! So you just run along now, before I have to do something drastic to make you leave her alone!"

They both stared at me. Numbuh 873 lowered his eyebrows.

"Listen, you little punk!" he started, walking closer to me. "She doesn't need you to answer for her all the time! So _you_ leave her alone!"

"Well, she doesn't need _you_ at all, so get lost!" I hissed at him, clenching my fists.

Numbuh 3 just stood there and looked at us, not knowing what to do. We were standing outside the ship, the three others already onboard.

"I think that's her decision, shrimp!" he snapped.

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me," he said, narrowing his eyes at me. "Shrimp!"

"Alright! That does it!" I attacked him, tightening a grip around his throat as I pinned him to the floor. He fought back, grabbing a hold of my hoodie and pulling me off of him. He kicked my leg hard as he got back up. I got up, too, before I once again charged.

"Stop it!" Numbuh 3 hollered.

We ignored her. Numbuh 873 fell to his back when I jumped him. I hit him hard in the face, and he hit me pretty hard back. He managed to kick me off of him. I landed on my back with a cry of pain. He then got on top of me, hitting me hard in the face again. He then grabbed my head and slammed it into the hard floor, causing me to see stars.

"Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 1 called out from the ship. "You two stop that right now!" He came running over to us, followed by Numbuh 5.

"Make them stop!" Numbuh 3 cried.

Numbuh 1 grabbed Numbuh 873 around the waist and pulled him off of me. "What is your problem?" he demanded.

I got up and gave Numbuh 873 another punch in the face before he got to answer my leader.

Numbuh 5 grabbed a hold of me. "Relax, you moron!"

"Don't ever call me shrimp, you cruddy loser!" I shouted at Numbuh 873.

"I'm a winner compared to you!" he replied. "Besides, you are a little shrimp, shorty!"

"That's it?" Numbuh 1 exclaimed as Numbuh 873 squirmed out of his grip. "That's why you're fighting? This is pathetic! Numbuh 873, back on duty! Numbuh 4, get on the ship!"

"Sorry, Numbuh 1," Numbuh 873 muttered, shooting me an angry glare.

Numbuh 5 let go of me again. I was about to attack that big twit once more, but I stopped as I saw the look on Numbuh 1's face.

"See you around, Numbuh 3," Numbuh 873 said before walking off.

I made an ugly face behind his back as he left the docks. Then I followed the others onboard the ship.

"Hey, Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 2 called out to me. "What happened out there?"

I was too angry to answer. "Crud!" I shouted and walked to the back of the ship. I was too restless to sit down now. I had to get out the rest of my aggressive anger. I kicked the back of my seat.

"Numbuh 4 – sit down!" Numbuh 1 ordered. "We're taking off now!"

I did what he said, muttering a few curse words under my breath. Numbuh 3 looked over at me from her seat next to mine. She looked disappointed with me. It seemed like she had to force her tears back to keep herself from crying.

I lowered my head in shame, suddenly feeling very guilty. I don't know why, but it was something about her unhappiness that made me feel that way. Besides, I knew I had blown it now. I knew that she'd never want to go to the dance with me after this. I thought maybe she'd forgotten about this whole thing in a few weeks or so.

Back home I ran all the way to my room. I started hitting my punching bag and stuff to wear myself out. I am now really tired and depressed. I'm satisfied about hooking Numbuh 1 up with Numbuh 362 for the dance, but now I won't have a date myself.

Oh, crud! Numbuh 3's here! She's outside my room. Gotta go!

…

A while later: Wow… Did this really happen? She was knocking on my door, calling for me to open it. So I did.

"Hey, Numbuh 3…" I said hesitatingly when I'd opened my door.

"I-I need to talk to you," she muttered, avoiding eye contact for a few seconds. Then she looked me right in the eye. "About what happened with Numbuh 873."

I felt a certain feeling in my stomach as she said that, as if something had hit me there. Maybe it was the guilt, I don't know.

She twisted her long green sleeves. "Thank you…"

I stared at her, not sure if I'd heard right. "Huh?"

"I'm glad you answered for me," she told me. "I'm not sure if I could have said no to him. I actually wanted to go with you all along, but you never said anything. I was afraid something was wrong."

"N-no!" I replied. "I… I was going to ask you. I just, err… needed some time to… Well, you know."

She smiled. I returned the smile.

"But the next time you want to ask me on a date, don't take so long," she said with a teasing voice and giggled. "Or attack other guys just because they're asking me out. You can tell them to back off, though."

"I promise," I replied with a funny smile. "I'll try not to attack."

She laughed and embraced me. I blushed like an idiot. She let go of me again, and her smile seemed to grow wider as she noticed how my face had turned red. She giggled again.

"Well, see ya!" she said. "I'm hungry, so I'll go get something to eat." She turned around and skipped away.

I am now very, very happy! So I should go get something to eat as well. I'm quite hungry.

…

July 3rd

All we did yesterday after we got back home from the Moon Base was preparing the dance. We did that today, too, basically. I've ordered the food. Tacos it is! Yum! The others voted for that, too. After I finished my work with the food, I decided to help the girls with the decoration. Well, actually, I did it to be around Numbuh 3.

Numbuh 2 finished off his work today, too. So then he figured he'd help the rest of us out. He walked up to me.

Numbuh 2: Hey, Numbuh 4. I think I'll eat about 20 tacos tomorrow. Wanna join in on another bet?

Me: Err…

Numbuh 2: Of course, you don't have to if you're scared of losing.

Me: I'm scared of eating myself to death! I'm not sure if it's healthy to eat 20 tacos either.

Numbuh 2: Since when did you care about what's healthy?

Me: …Good point. But I'm still not in. I don't want you to win the label as the Almighty Taco Muncher as well.

Numbuh 2: As you wish.

He probably thinks I'm a wuss now. Crud!

We had a great time decorating the Treehouse, especially the main room. We talked and laughed and ordered pizza. Numbuh 1 joined us as well after a while.

"Numbuh 4 – would you wash over the floor here real quick?" Numbuh 1 asked me and looked around. "It looks pretty bad now."

See what I mean? If I'm not really "busy" with anything, he gives me a lame job like washing the floor! But I had to do as he said. I groaned in despair and went to get a bucket with soap and water.

"I'll help you," Numbuh 3 said cheerfully and followed me. I was happy she wanted to join me. It wouldn't be as boring that way.

We returned soon with the bucket and rags we were going to use. We started washing the floors. Numbuh 3 got a little bored after a while. She picked up an empty tape holder and smiled. She brought it over to the bucket and dipped it in the water. When she took it up again she blew gently through the hole of the holder. She was making bubbles with it.

I observed her. "Cool!" I exclaimed and looked for another round object we could use. I found a little piece of wire that had been cut off from one of the decorations. I made it into a little loop, and then dipped it in the water. I started blowing bubbles as well.

"Look!" Kuki exclaimed as she pointed at a huge bubble she'd made.

"I bet I can make a bigger one!" I said and stared blowing more. Soon there were bubbles flying around us everywhere.

Kuki poked one of the bubbles with her finger and giggled as it popped. She dipped the holder in the water again and blew a few bubbles towards me. I got them in my face, which was not very pleasant. I sent her an evil grin and dipped the wire in the water. Then I blew a few bubbles at her as well.

She tried to escape the bubbles, but some of them hit her in the face and popped. "Ew, I got soap in my mouth!"

"So did I," I replied and smiled.

She walked over to the bucket and got a handful of soap water. She threw it at me. I tried to dodge away, but she hit me on my jeans.

"Oh, you've done it now!" I exclaimed and got over to the bucket. She started to run away as I picked up one of the rags that was dripping with soap water. I ran after her.

"No, Wally!" she cried and glanced over her shoulder. "You're not throwing that thing at me!"

"We'll see about that!" I replied. I waited until I thought I could make a good shot. Then I threw it on her back. It was really wet, so she got a big wet spot on the back of her sweater. She cried out in surprise as the water ran down her back. Then she turned around and picked up the rag.

"It's still wet," she said with an evil grin.

"Uh-oh!" I exclaimed and spun around. I ran as fast as I could across the room. She was right behind me. She threw it after a while, hitting my back. Then I decided it was time to make her pay, muhahaha! I picked up the rag and threw it at her before she even had time to run away. Then I ran over to the bucket to get the other rag.

Kuki was right behind me. I threw the rag at her. She didn't react much, just dipped her rag in the bucket and quickly threw it in my face.

"You'll seriously pay for that!" I cried. She just giggled and threw the other rag at me as well.

I bent down and picked up the bucket this time.

"No!" Kuki cried, her eyes wide with fear. Of course, we were just having fun, so she was still smiling. She tried to run, but she realized she wouldn't get far before I threw all the water over her. So when I lifted the bucket to pour it over her, she grabbed the other end of it and tried to force the water over me instead. We were both laughing pretty hard at the time. Suddenly I slipped on one of the rags, almost falling down. I managed to screw up Kuki's balance so she almost fell, too. Somehow we managed to fall to the floor with the bucket in our hands. All the water got poured out over us.

We both burst out in laughter as we lay on the floor, completely soaked. I laughed so hard my stomach started to hurt. Kuki didn't laugh any less. We suddenly noticed how the others were watching us.

"Having fun?" Numbuh 5 asked with a sly smile.

Well, we managed to clean the floors at the end. After we had changed and stuff, that is.

Today was a great day, I must say. Even if we had to wash a few floors, it was worth it. I'm glad Kuki and I can have so much fun together. I think I'm starting to like her even better now. I wonder why that is… All we did was splashing each other down.

Well, I'm off to bed. Big day tomorrow! I have a lot to do when it comes to the food and stuff. So yeah. I should go to bed now.


	5. One long night

**Disclaimer:** Numbuh 4, a.k.a. Wallabee Beatles is not my property. Neither is the rest of Codename: Kids Next Door.

**A/N:** Update! It is time for the dance! I've really outdone myself. This chapter is long! And all of it happens in one day. I hope you guys'll like it. I apologize about any errors. I tend to have those. Oh, by the way, I drew Kuki and Wally cleaning! It's on my dA page.

Well, I've said all I need to say. On with the show! Or should I say party?

…

**Cruddy Diary!**

**Chapter 5**

July 4th (4th of July! Paaarty!):

Numbuh 2 fell off the ladder earlier. I know it's not nice to laugh, but I cracked up big time! We were hanging up the last of the decoration together with the girls. I was handing them stuff up the ladders they were using. I climbed up to give Numbuh 2 some of the glittery stuff the girls had picked out. When he was about to grab it, he lost his balance and fell down past me. He hit the floor with a painful thud. A loud cry of pain followed.

I had to cling to the ladder not to fall off myself as I started to laugh. The others laughed, too. Even Numbuh 1, but he wiped the smile off his face quickly and said it hadn't been funny at all.

Numbuh 2 got angry with us for laughing. He now has a huge black mark on the back of his thigh. Or should I say, on his butt? Hahaha!

I just had to write this down so I wouldn't forget. Not that I think I'll forget that awkward swallow dive right away!

Well, we're all going out to get fireworks soon. Besides, I have to wait for the food deliverance. It'll be here soon, so yeah. And I was right about what I was going to wear. I really don't bother to outdo myself, so I'll just wear my jeans with a white shirt, a tie and a black jacket. Yup!

Oh, and I thought about buying a gift for Kuki. I figured jewelry would be perfect, but then again, I don't know what she'd like… Maybe I should ask what most girls want down at the jewelry store? Yeah, I'll do that. Oh, crud! If I'm going to make it in time, I've gotta hurry!

…

A little later:

We got the fireworks! And we got a lot, too! This is going to be one heck of a party!

I got the food. Placed it in the kitchen for later. I've never seen that many tacos before! Oh, and I went to the jewelry store when we were out just now. The others didn't suspect anything, as I said I'd go to the bathroom (They must think I have the runs! I did spend a good ten minutes in the jewelry store). The cashier lady helped my pick out a pretty necklace for Kuki. It was a little silvery heart with a tiny diamond-looking rock in one corner. I really hope she'll like it.

Ugh, I know it sounds pathetic of me to buy her a gift… But I really want to give her something. The smile on her face will be unforgettable. She'll thank me, and most definitely hug me! And I really want that hug.

Well, got to go and get myself all dressed and stuff. The party starts soon, and I want to be dressed in time. We still have some stuff to fix. The DJ's not here yet, and I have to prepare the food. And we have to get the punch ready, too. Man! So much to do!

…

Much later:

Wow, what a night! The party was so much fun! I have to write down all of it, 'cause I want to remember everything that happened! Okay, so first, we all got ready around the Treehouse. I hadn't seen the girls for a few hours. But you know what they say… Girls need, like, five years in the bathroom before something like this! I'm SO glad I have my own bathroom! I'd go nuts if we only had one bathroom! I'm pretty sure I'd pee my pants, too!

Anyways, Numbuh 1 was wearing this cool tux. I'm terrible at describing stuff like that, so I'll leave it for now. At least it was black and stuff. Numbuh 2 wore a really cool blue suit. He wasn't wearing his pilot cap for once. Though he did complain about his hair. He also missed his goggles. Anyway, I think we all looked pretty cool! And now on to the girls…

Numbuh 5 was wearing a dress, for once. It was royal blue. She also had these white gloves, or whatever they're called. And she had her hair down. I thought she looked pretty good. She came in to the party room, where Numbuh 2 and I were getting the food on the big table.

"Wow! Look at you!" Hoagie said when he saw her.

"Back at ya!" she replied with a flattered smile. The she looked down on her dress. "Numbuh 5 hates dresses, though!"

"How come?" he asked. "They make you look great!"

I think Hoagie's in love! How precious! My best friend is having his first crush. I think I'll tease him about it later, heh-heh-heh…

You know how people sometimes say they saw something so beautiful that it took their breath away? I always thought that was crud! Until I saw the way Kuki looked tonight… I still suck at describing, but I'll give it my best shot, since I… well… want to remember the way she looked? Right… So, she was wearing this really pretty white dress. It reached her down to her ankles, almost, and it had a split in the front that went all the way up to the middle of her thighs, just about. Yeah, I noticed that… The dress only had two thin straps to go over her shoulders. And she wore matching shoes. She'd had her hair done, too. Let's just say it looked great!

She entered the room a few minutes after Numbuh 5. "Look at my dress, you guys!" she exclaimed. "Isn't it pretty?"

The dress was pretty? Jeez, the entire girl was sparkling with beauty! I stared at her, dumbfounded. It really did take my breath away! Where'd my jaw go? I swear, if the floor hadn't stopped it, it would have gone straight down into Numbuh 1's parent's living room! I think I just stood there and stared at her for a few minutes.

"Wow, that's really nice, Kuki," Hoagie said with a smile.

"Thank you, Hoagie," she giggled. She twirled around to check how it would look when she was dancing. "Oh, I love this dress!" She looked over at me. "Don't you just love it, too, Wally?"

I gulped nervously and kept my eyes on her. Then I managed to get a few words out. "Err… yeah." Wow, good going, lamer! I felt really stupid about it right away, and my face had turned into a deep shade of crimson.

She giggled. "You look pretty good, too."

I smiled and blushed even more. I hate blushing! It's so annoying. And I really did experience that a few more times during the night…

The DJ (aka. Numbuh 58) came eventually, and we helped him get all set up. Everything was now ready for the dance to begin and the guests to arrive. And they did arrive.

I suddenly noticed that Numbuh 362 had arrived. She was wearing a pretty dress, too. She looked around awkwardly. I walked over to her.

"Hey, you look nice," I told her and grinned. "If you're looking for Numbuh 1, he's right over there." I pointed over to the other side of the room, where he was standing and talking to some of our guests.

"Thanks," she said and smiled. Then she walked over to him.

I had to watch! I was so excited about them and how they would deal with being each other's date for the dance.

Nigel greeted her and they started to talk about something. That was all I had time to see before Kuki came over to me.

"Come on, Wally!" she said. "Let's get this party started!" She grabbed my wrist and pulled me out on the floor, putting her arms around me.

I love dancing with her! And the fun part is that we always get a lot of attention when we're dancing. People stop to stare at us, amazed. We rock! I find it rather simple to do dance moves. Suppose it has something to do with what I'm specialized in – hand-to-hand combat! I have to be able to move around smoothly and quickly, that's my job. It's just an advantage in my spear time. Can't say I'm complaining. And Kuki loves that I can dance, so hah!

The party really started now. People danced more. The place was full of life!

After a while, Kuki and I went to get some food. The food tray was getting empty, and it was my job to make sure that there was food on it at all time. We ate the last tacos. Then I went to the kitchen to fill it up again. When I came back with the food tray, Kuki was gone.

"She probably went to the bathroom or something," I thought out loud. It was fine by me, I felt like sitting down for a moment anyway. But Kuki didn't show up again. I'm not sure for how long I waited, but I can be really patient with her sometimes.

Hoagie suddenly went over to the food table. Then I got up from the chair and walked over to him.

"How's it going?" I asked and smiled.

"Just fine!" he replied. "Abby and I've been dancing for a while. Then I got hungry."

"Man, you're always hungry!" I laughed. I looked around and spotted Nigel (I actually called him by his first name for once..!). He came over to us.

"Hiya, Numbuh 1!" Hoagie greeted with his mouth full of food.

"Hey, guys," he replied with a smile.

"So, Nigel – how's your date?" I asked and wiggled my eyebrows at him a few times with a sly grin on my face.

He blushed slightly. "She's great. You were right, Wally. Asking her was a good idea. Tha-"

"No, no!" I interrupted and gesticulated with my hands, still smiling. "You don't need to thank me." There was a few seconds pause. "Okay, you can thank me! I want to hear that I'm the most awesome best friend in the universe!"

Nigel let out a laugh. "Thank you. And yes, you are."

"Hey!" Hoagie glared at him. "What about me?"

"You both are the greatest best friends in the universe," Nigel said, smiling at us.

That might be true, but I'm still the one that fixed him up for the dance! So hah!

After talking to the guys for a few minutes, I thought it was time I started looking for Kuki. She'd been gone a long time now, so I was beginning to worry. I glanced around the room, but she wasn't there. Then I walked out of the room. I asked Numbuh 488 if she'd seen Kuki, as I passed her down the hall, but she said no. So I kept walking.

This is so weird, I thought. She'd never leave and stay gone for so long. Not as long as she knew I was waiting for her. I was her date! I was about to make my way to her room to check there, but I stopped and listened as I heard voices. They came from one of the many little balconies we have. I went over to the door and opened it.

Kuki was standing by the railing together with… grrr, Numbuh 873! That sleaze-bag!

"Kuki?" I know it was a silly thing to start calling out her name like that, but I really didn't know what else to say. I was shocked. After all, they had been standing over there, looking at the fireworks in the neighborhood as they were talking and laughing.

They turned around. Numbuh 873 looked even better tonight… He was wearing a tux, and he'd fixed his hair, something I hadn't bothered to do.

"Hi, Wally!" Kuki exclaimed. "We're watching the fireworks! It's so beautiful!"

"What are you doing here, squirt?" Numbuh 873 asked me with an irritated voice.

"What am _I_ doing here?" I shouted. "What the crud are _you_ doing here? And why are you talking to Kuki? She's not your date! She's mine!"

"I'm just borrowing her for a moment," he replied. "Besides, she's my friend, too, so you don't have to act all selfish."

"_I'm_ being selfish?" I cried. "You're the one that won't face the fact that she's here with me! And she doesn't really like you, Aaron!"

"She likes me better than you, _Wallabee_!" he growled. "Hah, at least I have a normal name, you midget kangaroo!"

"You want me to kick your ass, don't you?" I hissed, walking closer. I made myself ready to fight the bastard.

"No, guys!" Kuki interrupted. "Don't fight!"

"Bring it on, you little wimp!" he shot back.

I'd had enough of him by then. I charged, pinning him to the floor. He was prepared for it, so he punched me hard in the face in the process. I hit him hard with a clenched fist. He grabbed me around my neck and tightened his grip. I had no other choice than to pull back from him. I quickly got up as he started to get back up, too. Then I kicked him in the stomach. He fell to his knees, fighting to get his breath back.

"Solar plexus, dude," I told him with a content smile. "It works every time."

Kuki had raised her hands to her mouth. She was staring down at Numbuh 873 in shock. Then she looked at me. Her expression changed.

"What?" I muttered, breathing heavily. "Don't look at me like it's my fault."

"I… I don't know what to say to you, Wally," she said. "Why are beating up my friends?"

"He's not your friend!" I shouted and pointed an accusing finger at Numbuh 873, who now was trying to stand up again.

"Then what is he?" she asked and folded her arms, lowering her eyebrows at me.

"He's… a douche!" I replied. "Besides, he's stealing you! You were supposed to be _my_ date."

"Wally – we were only talking," she told me. "You… you're jealous, aren't you?"

I suddenly blushed. I couldn't get out a single word. Typical!

She rolled her eyes and sighed. Then she looked at Numbuh 873. "I'm really sorry, Aaron. See you." She then walked past me and into the Treehouse.

"I don't understand what she sees in you, man?" Numbuh 872 said to me, coughing some. "She agreed to date you, even though you ain't worth the dirt under your shoes! She could have dated a real guy, like me, but she actually picked you!"

"For your information, my shoes are clean!" I snapped. "Besides, you're not even half the guy I am!" I turned around.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that!" he called after me as I walked back inside and slammed the door behind me. ASSHOLE!

I looked for Kuki, but she wasn't around. I was pretty sure she'd gone to her room, so I walked all the way up there to check. I had to talk to her. At this point, I guess I was feeling rather scared. I was afraid of what she was thinking of me now. I didn't want to push her away from me. All I had been trying to do all along was to bring her closer, but that sleaze-bag 873 managed to screw it up!

I hesitated outside Kuki's curtain, before I knocked softly on the wall. "Kuki?"

No answer. I figured as much, though.

I pulled the curtain aside and peeked inside the room. Empty.

"Kuki – I know you're here…" I muttered. I had this feeling. I mean, where else would she go?

I entered the room and glanced over all her stuffed animals on the floor. There wasn't a lot of light on in there, only one on her bedside table. I walked over to her bed. I suddenly noticed the back of her head on the other side of the bed. Carefully, I got on her bed and crawled over it to get to her. I poked her shoulder.

"See, I knew you were here." I couldn't help but smile.

Kuki shoved something under her bed real quickly. "What are you doing here? I didn't say you could come in."

"I thought it was for the better," I replied. "I didn't want to leave you all angry with me." I sighed. "Look, I'm sorry… I really did get a little… jealous… I just don't like Aaron. He's not good enough for you!"

She turned around, her violet eyes meeting mine. "Is that what you're thinking? That he'll become my boyfriend or something?"

I blushed in the dim light. "I-I didn't know what to think… I just figured you… liked him… and he liked you, and you'd, kinda… start spending more time together and stuff."

"It wouldn't have worked even if I'd wanted to," she told me. "First of all, he's from a different sector. When would I ever get to see him? Second, we're in the organization together."

I frowned. "What's that supposed to mean? That you can't like someone from the Kids Next Door?"

She shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"Well, I… Yes, it does!" I replied. "What, you don't like the idea of two people from the same organization sharing something like that?"

"It-it… depends," she stuttered and avoided eye contact.

"For your information, Kuki," I started, "- Aaron thinks that there's going to be something between you two if you keep spending time with him like that. Don't you see it? He likes you! And I don't like that! I don't take too kindly to him. He's a freaking moron! He can't even steer a ship!" I was referring to something that happened a few months ago. Just have to mention it, because it was kinda funny. Numbuh 873 was going to take down a bunch of teenagers that were escaping down the street. He flew after them, trying to hit them with the weapons installed in the ship. He missed every shot! And suddenly, he steered the whole ship down to the ground. The teenagers got away, and he ended up sitting in a wheelchair for the next six weeks! Bwahahaha! What a LOSER!

Kuki laughed at this. "You're right…" she muttered, actually unwilling to make fun of her so-called friend. She remembered that whole episode, too. "He _is_ a bit of a loser, isn't he?"

"_A bit_?" I exclaimed. "More like _the_ loser!" We both burst out laughing.

"It's actually very funny!" she exclaimed, still laughing.

"I know!" I replied and let out another laugh. I relaxed again after a little while and smiled at her. "Come on, let's get back to the party. We still have some more dancing to catch up on."

"Okay." She smiled widely and got up from the floor. Then she grabbed my hands as I still was standing on my knees on her bed. She pulled me off of it. I landed on my feet in front of her. She gave me a quick hug. I blushed. Then she held one of my hands as we started to leave the room.

Many people were still dancing when we got back. We joined in. Kuki's dress made her look like an angel, I swear! She really did look stunning tonight. It kinda made me want to kiss her… Anyway!

Soon, there was a slow song on. Kuki pulled me closer. I put my hands on her back. She seemed to enjoy the position we were in. Not that I was complaining either. I felt like there was nothing in the world that could break us apart… until Hoagie came over and told me it was time to get the fireworks ready. Fireworks!

"Sorry, Kuki," I muttered. "We'll continue where we left off soon, okay?"

She forced herself to smile at me before I left her alone on the dance floor.

Hoagie, Nigel and I went to get all of the fireworks to bring it out in the yard. We got three other guys to come help us. The guests were expected to watch from the balconies, but if they wanted to, they could come all the way down from the Treehouse to watch from the yard.

A few minutes later we all started to fire them up. I was so eager that I got to do the first one!

The guests loved it; they clapped their hands and uttered shouts of enthusiasm, and they went all "Oooooh" and "Aaaaaah". It was kinda funny.

Suddenly, I noticed Kuki. She'd come all the way down from the Treehouse. She waved at me as I backed away from some fireworks I'd just lit. I waved back and made my way over to her.

"Hey," I said. "What are you doing down here? You shouldn't be walking around on the grass with a white dress and white shoes."

"I know," she replied and smiled. "I-I just wanted to be here with you."

"How come?" I looked her straight in the eyes.

"Well, I thought I'd be romantic," she answered and shot me a seductive look.

"Kuki – wait up!" I heard a voice call from the other side of the house. It was Numbuh 873. He came over to us, hesitated as he saw me. "Oh, I see…" he muttered and shot me a glare.

"What is it, Aaron?" Kuki asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know if you wanted to watch the fireworks with me again," he replied. "But I see that you two have made up."

"Yes, I was never really mad at him," she said and grinned.

"Get lost, bird brain!" I snapped at him, clenching my fists.

"At least I _have_ a brain, you freak!" he shouted back. "And what's up with that do, man? You can't see crap for under there!" He then turned to Kuki. "What do you see in this moron? His hair's more girly than yours! Besides, he's like 5 feet shorter than you!"

The blood boiled in my veins. I was so angry I swear I was about to bite his cruddy head off! I shook with anger, gritted my teeth and glared at him with two burning eyes from beneath my bangs.

"What?" Kuki exclaimed with a sad look on her face. "How can you be so mean? He's not girly! And _I'm_ not even 5 foot tall!"

"It was a figure of speech," he replied. "Kuki, listen. You're ten times what this jerk is. You deserve someone better. Someone like m-"

"I'm a thousand times what you are, you creep!" I interrupted and got closer to him.

"I was talking to Kuki, _Wallabee_!" he yelled angrily.

"She doesn't want to talk to you, so scram!" I shouted, getting all up in his face.

"What is your problem, punk?" He pushed me away.

"You're my problem, dork!" I replied and pushed him back.

"Don't touch me!" he shouted and pushed me again, harder this time. Then I just swung my fist at him, hitting his cheek hard. He punched back, hitting my eye. It was quite painful. I attacked him, tightening a grip around his neck and forcing him into the wall of the house behind him. His back hit the wall with a loud thud. When he tried to get away from the wall and wrestle me off, I pushed him back. I did it a few times before he twisted his arms around mine so I couldn't hold on to his neck anymore. Then he kicked me with his knee in my stomach. It really hurt! I let out a choked cry of pain before I straightened up and did my best to ignore it. Then I got down on my knees and grabbed a hold of his legs, pulling them towards me so he fell to the ground, banging his head on the wall.

He uttered a painful wail. "You really shouldn't have done that," he hissed at me as he rubbed his sore head. Then he kicked me in my face. I flew about two feet back with a howl of pain. I covered my nose with my hands, worried it was broken.

"STOP IT!" Kuki screamed at the top of her lunges. I swear, my eardrums were about to burst!

Numbuh 873 ignored her and was about to get up an attack me again, but she moved in the way.

"Don't touch him!" she shouted.

It was about now I noticed how everybody in the yard was staring at us. Somebody up in the Treehouse asked what was going on with distant voices.

"Numbuh 4 – for the love of all that is pure!" Numbuh 1 yelled. "What the heck is going on?"

I couldn't get out a word. My nose hurt too much. It was bleeding, but I still wasn't sure if it was broken.

Numbuh 873 walked past Kuki, completely ignoring her. He grabbed a hold of my hair and lifted me up by it. Damn, that hurt! "You're a fighter? Hah! You couldn't have beaten my grandmother, you wuss! I got you down with _one_ kick!"

"That was a lucky shot, asshole!" I growled and slapped his hands to let go of my hair.

"Numbuh 873!" Numbuh 1 shouted. "Let go of him! You two are finished here! Stop fighting right now!" He walked over to us and grabbed Numbuh 873 by his jacket, tugging him away from me. "Did you hear what I said?"

Numbuh 872 shook him off and walked away.

I got up, still holding my nose. "Yeah, keep walking, moron!" I shouted after him.

"Numbuh 4, quit it," Numbuh 1 muttered to me.

Numbuh 3 checked my nose, but it wasn't broken, thankfully.

If I ever see that freak again, I swear, I will kill him! I will make sure he suffers a slow and painful death! SLOW AND PAINFUL!

After all of this, the party continued. The last of the fireworks were fired up. I missed the last of it because I was sitting in the kitchen with an ice bag on my face.

"How are you feeling?" Kuki asked concerned and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"I've been better," I muttered and sighed. I took the bag away and looked at her. "I'm sorry things had to turn out the way they did. I wanted this night to be special, kinda…"

"Well, it did turn out special," she said and giggled. "Look, you were right about Aaron. He's a douche. Besides, I can't be his friend if you two will keep beating each other up every time you see each other."

I smiled at her. I so totally rock! Hah! I won her by beating someone up! I mean, I got to beat someone up, and not just anybody – that arrogant little douche, known as Aaron. And now Kuki's all mine! Yeah!

My hand is getting cramps… But I'm not done yet! I still have some more I need to write down before I call it the night.

Ignoring my painful nose and my swollen eye, I danced with Kuki once more to a slow song. When the song ended and got changed onto another slow song, Kuki told me to come with her. She took my hand, and I followed. We left the room and walked down the hall. Kuki brought me out on the balcony her and Aaron had been standing on earlier.

"Look at the stars, Wally!" she said and pointed at the sky. "Aren't they pretty?"

I hadn't really noticed how late it had gotten before now. I glanced up at the stars. "Yeah," I replied with a smile. I suddenly remembered the necklace in the pocket on my jacket. I was worried the box had gotten smashed in the fight earlier. I slid the box out carefully, so Kuki wouldn't notice. I checked it real quick. It was just fine. I let out a soundless sigh of relief. Then I turned to face Kuki. I touched her arm to get her attention.

She looked at me. "What is it?" she asked with a smile.

My stomach felt all weird and my heart started to beat faster. "I, err… I wanted to… well… Here." I handed her the box, quickly looking away.

"Oh, you got me a present!" she exclaimed and grabbed it. She opened the lid, looked at it – and gasped. "It-it's beautiful! Oh, thank you so much, Wally!" She threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly… a little _too_ tight.

"K-Kuki..!" I gasped. "Can't breathe..!"

"It's the nicest gift I ever got!" she chimed and let go of me. "Thank you so much!"

I was still trying to get my breath back. I would have blushed, if my face wasn't already red from suffocation!

Kuki stood there for a few seconds with a huge grin on her face as she studied the necklace. "It's so pretty," she said. "You really shouldn't have." Then she rolled her eyes and said: "Okay, you should have!" She giggled.

I laughed, too – a nervous laughter.

"Can you help me put it on?" she asked as she took it out of the box and handed it to me.

"Sure," I replied and took it. I put it on her when she turned around and lifted her hair out of the way. Then she turned back towards me and looked down at it on her chest.

"I really love it, Wally," she said, smiling at me. "I'll always wear it." She then hugged me again, softer this time.

And there was the blush again!

We stood out there and talked for a little while before we went back inside. The party had reached its end. Kuki and I had missed the last of it, though, but it really didn't matter to us. The guests were leaving. Many of them told us what an awesome job we had done before they left the room.

And then it was just the five of us left. We started to clean up some of it, but it was getting really late. Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 complained about sleep. And Numbuh 2 was also complaining about his butt, and how much it hurt. Hah-hah! I'll make fun of him for that forever!

Numbuh 1 agreed with them that it was probably a better idea to clean up the rest in the morning. About that, I'm NOT looking forward to getting up tomorrow… Maybe I can sleep longer? So I don't have to help the others that much… I know, that's too cruel.

Well, I think it's bedtime. Time to say goodnight. Oh, crud! I forgot to say goodnight to Kuki before she left to go to her room. I didn't see her when she left. Well, it's a while since she went to bed now… What if she's asleep? Eh, I'll go check anyways. I suppose it's worth it. Be right back!

…

A few minutes later:

Holy crud! Holy crud! I'm choking!

Okay, so I left my room to get to Kuki's. And on my way there, I met her in the hall that leads to her room. She was surprised to see me, and so was I.

"Wally! What… What are you doing here?" She looked around carefully to make sure no one else was around. She was wearing her purple nightgown. I was still in my pants and my white shirt, but I had taken off the tie and the jacket a long time ago.

"I… was about to ask you the same," I replied, fumbling with my hands nervously.

"Well, I guess I just wanted to… say goodnight to you," she muttered.

I walked closer. "Same here."

"How's your nose?" she asked, smiling slightly.

"It lives," I said, smiling lopsidedly at her.

"I'm glad to hear that," she giggled. Then she frowned some. "I… Thanks for everything tonight, Wally."

"No problem," I muttered. "I wanted to thank you, too, you know."

She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a hug. It felt like the most natural thing in the world now. Though I think I blushed slightly. My heart began to pound.

I'm losing it! I'm seriously tripping! I'm too much in love with her now! And that can't be good! Freaking out!

We carefully let go of each other. Then we just stared each other in the eyes. Emerald met violet. All I wanted was to jump her and kiss her! But I didn't… And I kinda regret it now. No! No, I don't! It's for the better! Isn't it?

Well, we did do _something_… I wanted to kiss her on the lips, but I didn't dare. So I leaned closer and kissed her on the cheek. We both blushed deeply now. Then she kissed me on the cheek as well. I thought my heart was about to burst out through my ribs! I was too nervous to stay there much longer. My knees were shaking. So I carefully pulled away with a smile.

"Goodnight, Kuki."

"Goodnight, Wally," she replied and smiled sweetly. "See you tomorrow."

We both turned around to leave the hall. I glanced over my shoulder after a few steps, and caught her looking at me. She tensed up and quickly turned around, blushing. She then disappeared behind the curtain to her room.

Man, she's cute! And pretty! And perfect. And I think I really love her… It's not just something I'm saying. I know that. This is the real thing. It must be…

Well, whatever it is, it's making me feel really silly. And at the same time, I feel so complete. As long as I'm with Kuki, everything will be fine. That's how I feel. But I'm not sure if I want to feel that way. It can't be healthy.

I'll get some sleep now. I could really use it. Especially after this party. It was so much fun, if you leave out the part where I almost got my nose broken. But it was worth it. I got Kuki, didn't I? Hah-hah, so long, Aaron!

…

**A/N: **Could have been funnier, huh? Whatever! I know I wrote a lot about the party. It was supposed to be a lot about it, too. Was it too much? Well, it's not really that important. I did it, it's there, so yeah! Deal with it!


	6. Defenewhat?

**Disclaimer:** I am the almighty creator of Kids Next Door! Yeah, no, that was a lie. I don't own anything.

**A/N:** I know there was a lot of cursing going on in the previous chapter, but I was really running out of PG curse words after a while. And I know they have very mild curse words in the cartoon, but in real life I know of 8-year-olds who curse more than I do. Either way, there's a lot less cursing going on in this chapter, so enjoy!

…

**Cruddy Diary!**

**Chapter 6**

July 5th

Clean-up day… We got up pretty early due to a nasty wake-up call. Numbuh 1 can be pretty cruel sometimes. Seriously! I think he used a freaking fog horn or something to get everyone out of bed! It was loud, it was creepy and it scared the crud out of me! He sounded that thing over the intercom system throughout the Treehouse. Then he told us that it was time to get up and start cleaning.

I swear he'll pay for that! He'll pay for it, even if it's the last thing I do! I talked to Numbuh 2 about it while we were cleaning up the decorations.

"That was low, even for him," Numbuh 2 muttered as he tugged some glittery things down from the wall.

"What should we do to get back at him?" I asked.

"Well, we should get him on one of our days off," he replied. "We have to get up before him, though."

"Aw, crud!" I muttered. "I can't get up before him! I'll have to stay up all night and just get him right before the sun gets up or something."

"Is it really worth skipping a night's sleep, Wally?" he asked, frowning.

"I suppose not," I replied and threw some of the decorations in a pile on the floor. "We'll just have to torture ourselves with getting up really early. We should sound some alarm or something. My dad's alarm clock is insane! We should use that! It could wake you up if you're sleeping in a bomb shelter a block away, I swear!"

Numbuh 2 let out a laugh. "Yeah, that'd be something! I can't wait to see the look on his face!"

I laughed, too. "Then it's a deal! We'll wake Numbuh 1 up just the way he woke us up."

"Yes, indeed," he said and grinned.

I picked up a pile of decorations. "Hey, Hoagie? Do you know what we're supposed to do with this?"

"Just defenestrate it," he replied and waved me off.

I froze and stared at him. "What the heck did you just say?"

He had turned his back at me, picking up some trash from the floor. "What? You don't know what that means?"

"That wasn't English!" I cried.

He turned around, all red in the face as he was forcing himself not to laugh. "Oh, yes, that was very English." He had to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing out loud.

"It can't be!" I snapped. "What does it mean?"

He now started to laugh really hard. He had to sit down on the floor, while kicking his feet on the floor boards as he laughed. "It's hilarious!" he cried out between his laughter kicks.

"No, it's not!" I shouted, standing there and not getting any of it.

He was calming down now, rubbing his eyes behind the goggles. "It-it means to throw something out of a window," he explained, chuckling. "You throw it out the window, you defenestrate it, get it?"

I started to laugh now, too. "Man, you're such a geek! How the heck did you find out about that word?"

"Can't really remember," he replied and grinned. "But it's such a funny word. I can't believe it's actually a part of the English language."

"I've gotta start using it!" I said eagerly and grinned.

"I call I get to use it on Numbuh 1!" he called out.

"Aww, man, you always get the good ones," I muttered.

"You can get Numbuh 3 or Numbuh 5 with it," he replied.

"That's not half as funny as getting Numbuh 1 with it," I told him.

"I know," he replied and sent me a sly grin, getting up from the floor. "And even funnier was it to get you with it. I had no idea how cool it actually would be. Oh, and you should have seen your face!" He let out another laugh.

I smiled at him. "You really suck sometimes, you know that?"

"Yes, I do, Wallabee!" He stuck out his tongue at me before he got back to work on getting the room clean.

Hoagie Gilligan is a weirdo. But I have to admit that that weirdo is my best friend. And even though Numbuh 1 can be a pain in the butt sometimes, he's also my best friend.

Hmm, too much mushy stuff right here. I'll go find something to do now.

…

July 6th

Things are so weird. I hardly dare to look at Kuki. And she's been avoiding me. Have I done something wrong? I feel so terrible… Aargh, I hate love! It makes me all depressed! And I don't like that. Oh, why did I have to go kissing her on the cheek the other day? I think that's why things are so strange between us now. I can't stand making mistakes like that,because I never realize it was a mistake before it's too late. And now it feels like it's too late… I can't go back now, I've kissed her on the cheek and now she knows pretty much what I feel about her. I've either screwed up a perfectly good friendship, or I've just started a love game. Kuki seemed like she felt the same way the other day, so why is she so strange now? She was playing the game, too. But now… she's refusing to roll the dies. And now I want out!

…

5:45 pm:

I just went home to see Mom and Dad. They told me something I was hoping wouldn't come up this summer at all. They're taking me and Joey on a vacation! We're going on a road trip with no certain destination. Mom told me she just wanted us to go and see some of America, other than our own backyard. Parents! They always have some smart things to say, or so they think. I'd rather stay here and play in the backyard than going on that stupid trip! But Dad told me that it would be fun, and blah, blah. He's always so optimistic, it drives me nuts sometimes! How come I'm the only normal person in our family? Even Joey's becoming a freak, like them! And he stinks, too.

We're leaving in a week. I think I'll just stay here the next few days. Like eight days, so I know they'll be gone when I come back home. I don't think they can come here and drag me out. We don't make exceptions. We'll attack them even if they are my parents.

My shoulder hurts. Hoagie punched me playfully earlier, but it really hurt. I punched him back, and he got a little upset with me since I got so angry and all. It's not really important. We're planning to watch a horror movie later. There was this one movie I wanted to see, but Numbuh 2 told me he wanted to save it for a more special occasion. Yeah right! He chickened out! He's too scared to watch it, that big liar! I'll just force him to watch it tonight! Maybe he'll get a nightmare! That would have been so funny!

I wonder if we could get Kuki to watch it with us. Maybe she'll be scared. Wait, scratch that. Of course she'll be scared! But maybe she'll be so scared that she needs to hold on to something. And maybe she'll sit next to me, and then cling to me as the movie gets scarier. I wouldn't mind that. In fact, I'd love that! Err, then again… I still feel weird about what happened the other night. And it's strange how we haven't said a word to each other after that. It's actually quite heartbreaking…

1:15 am:

I'm so tired right now. I just got back from watching the movies. We watched two movies, the one he wanted to see, and the one I wanted. I got my will, and Hoagie did seem scared. Here's what happened:

We had been playing videogames for a while. It was fun! Then Hoagie put away the game controller.

"Wanna watch a movie now?" he asked. "This is getting boring."

"What, are you kidding?" I asked in a state pretty close to hyperventilation, bouncing up and down on the couch. "This thing never gets old! I could sit here and crash these cars all day!"

"We _have_ been crashing cars all day, Numbuh 4," he replied monotonously. "I'm tired of it now. I want to do something else." No, we hadn't been doing it all day! Maybe all night, though…

"Go throw a ball around or something," I replied. "I'm having the time of my life right here."

"Man, you promised we'd watch that movie!" he claimed.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Can't we do that tomorrow?"

He got up angrily. "Fine! Do whatever you want to do! Don't care about your friends. Especially not your best friend who's been sitting here with you for the last few hours playing a video game he's not really that into as you are just for your sake! He's not important at all!" He was about to leave the room.

"Alright…" I muttered. When he didn't react to what I'd said, I got a little worried, for some strange reason. "Wait! Hoagie, hang on! We can watch the movie. I was just… kidding. I was testing you to see if you'd really leave."

He glanced back at me from the other side of the room. "You're a terrible liar sometimes, you know that?" Then he smiled. "But alright, let's watch that movie!" He walked back to the couch to help me decide which one to watch.

"I wanna watch this one," I told him, holding up a DVD.

"But I wanna watch this one," he replied, grabbing hold of a different DVD. "I thought we sort of had agreed to watch that one."

"No we hadn't!" I shot back. "And this one is way scarier! It's better!"

"How do you know?" he asked. "You haven't even seen it. I say we watch this one."

"Well, who made you the boss, huh?"

"Guys!" a voice called out from the doorway. We turned around to see Kuki standing there, cuddling one of her Rainbow thingies.

"Hi, Kuki," Hoagie said with a smile.

She smiled back. "Look, if you two can't decide what to watch, why don't you just watch both?"

We both stared at her for a second before looking at each other.

"Sounds like a good idea," Hoagie agreed with a smile.

"Yeah," I grinned. Then I looked at Kuki. "Wanna watch it with us?"

"Sure!" she exclaimed and skipped over to us. She sat down next to me and placed the stupid stuffed animal on her lap. "What are we watching?"

I held up the cover of the DVD in front of her. "Horror!" I tried to sound scary. It made her jump a little.

"But that's really spooky," she said.

"That's the point," I replied.

"We're watching my movie first," Hoagie announced and got up to put in the DVD.

"Hey!" I cried.

"Then we'll watch yours, okay?" he added and shot me a glare.

"Fine," I muttered irritated. "We'll be in a better scary-movie mood by then anyway. And we're saving the best, so hah."

I didn't look like Hoagie heard me. He walked back to us and jumped onto the couch. The movie started. I asked Hoagie to go turn off the light, but he refused.

Me: "What's the matter? Are you afraid of the dark?"

Hoagie: "No, I just don't bother to turn the light off. I just sat down again."

Me: "So?"

Hoagie: "So, you do it!"

Me: "Why?"

Hoagie: "Because I it doesn't matter to me! You're the one that wanted the room to be dark. Well, if it matters that much to ya, then you go turn it off!"

Me: "It sets a better mood, that's why I want the light off."

Hoagie: "Like I care! We're just gonna watch a movie!"

I groaned in annoyance and got up from the couch. I walked over to the wall and turned the light off. Then I walked back to sit between Kuki and Hoagie. I shot Hoagie a glare before I started to concentrate about the movie. The first scene was rather unpleasant. It freaked Kuki out. She grabbed my arm, clinging to it. In her other arm, she was squeezing the life out of her Rainbow Monkey.

I looked at her. "You okay?"

She looked back at me, her eyes reveling fear. "S-sure…" she whispered.

I suddenly felt bad for her. She looked so small and scared. "Look, Kuki… You don't have to watch this movie if you don't want to."

"But I do," she replied, smiling slightly.

I wasn't really sure about that, but I left her alone. I don't know why I suddenly felt sorry for her! That was strange! Was it because of my crush on her? That I felt like I had to protect her or something? Aargh! I feel so gay saying crud like this! This isn't me! Blah, blah, I like Kuki, blah, blah! Well, I _do_ like her, but I hate saying it… or writing it.

Anyway… Kuki sat close to me throughout the movie. Towards the end, she rested her head on my shoulder. My face turned bright red, or at least I think it did. I'm just glad no one could see it in the dim light from the TV screen.

When the movie was over, I got up to put in the next one. That was one scary movie! I'll NEVER see that alone! What if that thing is under my covers? I have to check…

I checked, and it's just fine. There's nothing under the covers.

Okay, so, before I went to my room, Kuki asked me if I could follow her to her room. She was totally freaked out by the movie, she was actually trembling as she grabbed on to my hand. I walked next to her all the way up to her room. She turned on the lights and checked the room real quick, still not letting my hand go. But she let her Rainbow Monkey down on her bed.

"Don't worry, Kuki," I told her. "It's just a movie. Nothing like that actually exists. Just relax."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked me. She grabbed my other hand with her free hand as well. She was now facing me, looking at me with two worried violet eyes. She's so pretty when she's worried.

Ahem! Yes, well… I just stood there and stared at her for a second. I think I got lost in her eyes for a moment. I shook my head. "That movie was filmed in a movie studio," I told her. "They were all actors. So there is no way it could really exist. Besides, even if it did, you wouldn't have had to worry."

She sighed. "You're right, Wally…"

"Anyway, if you get scared, you can always come down to my room," I said.

She smiled. That beautiful smile! I could watch her smile for hours and hours.

I might need a bucket with cold water thrown over my head soon…

"Thank you," she said, still smiling. Then she threw her arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug. My face was reaching about 300 degrees!

"Yeah, sure," I muttered and patted her back carefully. I let my hand run through her hair once, but I was too shy to do it again.

She let go of me again and giggled. "You should see your face now. It's redder than Numbuh 1's favorite shirt!"

"Somehow I actually knew that," I muttered and took a step back. "Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning. Sleep tight."

"Goodnight, Wally," she replied with a grin.

I turned around awkwardly and left the room. I felt like I couldn't really breathe. She is obviously becoming more than just a crush to me. She keeps taking my breath away… So… I don't really have to ponder it, I know I love her. It must be love.

How many times have I actually written that by now?

Alright, I'll go to bed. I need sleep. I just hope I _can_ sleep…

…

July 7th

Holy crud! I woke up just a few minutes ago – and Kuki was in my room! She was sitting next to me up here. I was so freaked out!

I got up. "Whoa!"

"Morning," she said.

"Kuki! What the crud are you doing here?" I shouted.

"Well, I couldn't sleep," she told me. "So… I came in here. But when I saw you sleeping so peacefully, I didn't feel like waking you up." She giggled. "You talk in your sleep!"

I was so shocked I didn't know what to say. I stared at her. "Wh-why couldn't you sleep? And I do _not_ talk in my sleep!"

"Yes, you do!" she replied, laughing. "How do you know that you don't? Have you ever watched yourself sleep before?"

"Well, no, but -"

"Exactly, but I have," she interrupted with a grin. "It's cute, though!"

She's absolutely nuts..!

I ran my fingers through my hair and yawned. "What time is it.?"

"I think it's 4:30 or something," she replied.

"What?" I shouted. "Man, I'm going back to sleep!"

"Fine," she muttered. "I'll just sit here a while longer… 'til the sun's up, so I can go back to my room."

I stared at her for a moment with a guilty look on my face. "Kuki… You don't have to sit here… Is it because you're scared?"

She nodded, avoiding eye contact.

I sighed. "Look, I already explained this to you. It was just a movie! Would you relax?"

"It's not only that that scares me," she told me. "You don't understand anything…"

There was only silence for a while. Then I pulled the blanket off and moved over to her, putting my arm around her shoulders. "Would you feel better if I let you sleep here?"

She glanced at me and nodded.

We went to her room to get her pillow and blanket, and a few stuffed animals. I offered to carry it all for her. Back in my room, she settled right next to me, hugging one of her Rainbow dweebs to her chest. She closed her eyes wearily.

I carefully touched her arm. "Sleep tight, now," I whispered.

Her eyes opened slightly, a small smile on her face. She took my hand in hers. Then she closed her eyes again, trying to sleep.

I wanted to sleep, but it is quite hard now. I've already been sleeping for a few hours. Then I've been up and running, plus I was worried about Kuki. And now she, the most beautiful creature on the face of this planet, was sleeping next to me!

She's been sleeping for a good 30 minutes now. I'll let her sleep. I'm glad she's not awake to see me writing in this thing. Anyway… Think I'll go to get something to drink real quick. I'm thirsty…

…

5:36 am:

HAHAHA! That's the coolest thing I've ever done!

Okay, as I was getting a drink in the kitchen, Numbuh 2 showed up. He told me he had been to the bathroom, and then he heard something in the kitchen, which he thought was strange at this hour. I told him why I was up. I started to complain about being up now, and that I'd rather sleep.

"Wally!" Hoagie exclaimed. "I got a great idea!"

"What?"

"Remember what we talked about here a few days ago?" he asked. "About Numbuh 1?"

"Oh, that we were getting him back for waking us up?" I suddenly got the picture. "Hoagie – that's the best idea you've ever had! And the good thing is that I brought with me the alarm clock yesterday, since we'd talked about it!"

"Cool!" he said. "Go get it! Numbuh 1 has a date with it!"

I ran as silently as I could back to my room. I took a quick look at Kuki to make sure she was still sleeping. Then I got the alarm clock from my backpack and left the room in a hurry. Hoagie met me in the hall upstairs, and we walked together all the way to Numbuh 1's room. We hesitated outside his door.

"Go on," he said.

"Nu-uh, you go first!" I whispered.

"You're the one with the alarm clock," he said.

"Then you need to go in and check if the coast is clear, while I mind the clock," I replied

He sighed and knew he had lost. He carefully turned the doorknob and opened the door. Then he walked into the dark bedroom. I was right behind him. We made our way over by Numbuh 1's bed. He was sleeping heavily.

Hoagie smiled at me. I got the clock ready, set to ring in about a minute. Then Hoagie and I went over to the closet to hide.

It felt like we waited for an hour, though it was just a couple of minutes. Then the alarm clock started making a loud, ear piercing sound.

Nigel practically jumped through the ceiling! He let out a tiny cry and looked around to see what made that infernal sound. He looked scared out of his mind!

Hoagie and I started laughing hysterically! We fell to the floor outside the closet, holding our tummies as we shouted in laughter.

The sound stopped, but that didn't stop us from laughing. I was crying and losing my breath as I couldn't stop laughing.

"Numbuh 2! Numbuh 4!" Nigel screamed. "What the heck are you two doing?"

I was rolling on to my back, laughing even harder. I stomped my feet on the floor, holding my hands over my tummy.

"We-we were just – HAHAHA!" Hoagie couldn't answer either.

"That was _not_ funny, guys!" Nigel shouted. "You scared me to death!"

I could finally get up from the floor. I rubbed my eyes before I looked at my leader. "Now you know how we felt two days ago, when you woke _us_ up," I told him, smiling widely.

Nigel folded his arms over his chest and glared at me.

Hoagie was calming down now, too. He got up and sighed, still smiling. "My tummy hurts." Then he looked at Nigel. "Look, you had it coming. What you did was very unpleasant. So we decided to get you back for it. You really deserved it."

"Are you out of your mind?" Nigel shouted. "Nobody deserves a heart attack!"

"Well, that's what we thought, too," I told him, frowning. "This is exactly what you did to us."

His face changed. "Y-you're right…" He turned slightly red. "Sorry, guys. I just didn't know you'd be so cranky about it. Besides, we had to get up early. But it doesn't matter. You got me back for it, it's out of our lives now. Okay?"

"Okay!" Hoagie and I replied in unison.

We left the room to go back and get some more sleep before it's time to eat breakfast and get ourselves ready for another day.

Kuki's still sleeping. I've been sitting here and watching her for a few minutes. She's so peaceful, so beautiful. She's barely moving. Her side moves up and down when she's taking a new breath. I can hardly hear her breathe. She's so gorgeous that I'm starting to doubt that I even deserve her… But I don't want to give her up. She's mine! I've worked so hard to get where I am today. …well, actually not… I've done nothing at all. Just about… If I only dared to kiss her! Then I'd be doing something. I'd improve our relationship, and maybe we'd end up as girlfriend and boyfriend. I hope we do. There's a chance for it, right? I mean, if I dare to… kiss her. I really hope I do…


	7. Dream Vacation

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of KND and stuff.

**A/N: **It's been a while, I know… Writer's block, school and games will do that to ya.

I really don't know how long it takes to drive from Ohio to Alabama, so don't start attacking me for that, okay? Okay… Here we go!

…

**Cruddy Diary!**

**Chapter 7**

July 11th

Wow, it's been a while since I wrote in this thing now. Four days, actually. I don't know why, but I just haven't felt an urge to write lately.

To sum up what happened the last four days; we've been on two missions. One of them was very interesting. A decommissioned teenager started to show interest in the Kids Next Door. He said something to some operatives that he met one day that there was something so familiar about the organization. We were ordered to capture him and bring him up to the Moon Base for decommissioning. This is scary… If he could remember such information, think about all the other teens that have been decommissioned. What if they suddenly started to remember? That's bad! That's very bad! Numbuh 1's pretty freaked out about it. The mechanics are working on the decommissioning machine now up at the Moon Base. I just hope nothing bad will happen…

I worry too much! It's just that I've had time to worry today. You'll never guess where I am right now… Lucky Numbuh 4's out driving with his stupid family on a stupid family vacation! Joey threw up a few minutes ago, so we had to stop. Man, he smells!

Mom's constantly looking back at me from the seat next to Dad's. Dad is driving. I'm behind his seat, and Joey's behind Mom's seat in his baby seat. I think mom's worried that I'll be cranky and all. But she totally asked for it for bringing me on this stupid vacation!

I glance out the window now and then. I see cars passing us. I see the blue sky. I see the sun – and it's in my eyes right now. I'm glad I have long bangs…

I just chewed on my pencil. It's not like I really enjoy munching on a little wooden stick. I'm just running out of stuff to write now.

Oh, I almost forgot! The other mission we went on was to get Mr. Boss. That twit is so set on trying to screw up for kids! This time he was trying to blow up the biggest toy store in town. Any kids worst nightmare!

We managed to stop him. It was fun, actually! I beat him up pretty good!

Dad just turned on the radio… He turned it on to listen to the news. Argh, can it get more boring than this? I hate the news! We've been driving for a few hours. I wonder if the sun will set soon. Mom told me we very going to spend a few days at her friend's place. Her name is Kate Peterson. I can't really remember her, but Mom told me that she used to spend a lot of time with her and Dad a few years ago, probably before I was born, before she got married and a moved away to America and to a different state than the one we moved to. I think it was Alabama.

Yeah, it's Alabama. I just asked Mom and Dad. We'll be there soon.

The sun is setting now… I'm starting to miss the guys… Especially Kuki. I told them all that I was going away. I was sad about leaving her early this morning. In fact, I didn't want to leave any of them.

"Take care, Numbuh 4," Numbuh 1 said solemnly and patted my back. "Don't worry. We'll survive without you." He smiled. I returned the smile.

"Try making the best out of it, man," Numbuh 2 told me and gave me a high-five. "I'll miss not having anyone to play tricks on Numbuh 1 with, though." He smirked. I laughed.

"You go have a nice trip," Numbuh 5 said and smiled at me. "Numbuh 5 thinks it'll be good for you. See ya later, man." She messed up my hair with her hand and laughed.

"Hey!" I cried. "Easy with the hair!"

Numbuh 3 laughed and did it, too. Both of the girls laughed again.

"You're funny," Numbuh 3 said and smiled at me. She suddenly grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug. I blushed. "Too bad you'll be gone for so long," she said and let go of me again. She grinned. "I'll miss you."

I blushed even more. "Err… yeah, I'll… err, miss you… too…" I stuttered and avoided eye contact.

"Wallabee!" Mom called from the car. "Come on, sweetie! We're leaving!" I glanced over at her before I looked at the guys again.

"Well, bye, guys," I muttered. I turned around and started for the car. I smiled as I heard that sweet voice from behind me, going: "Goodbye, Numbuh 4! Buy me a funny gift!"

So then I got in the car, and we left… And here I am. We've been eating at fast-food place to make it easy. I didn't mind! I still have some soda left over. I didn't feel like drinking the whole thing. I know that if I drink too much I've got to pee. And having to go to the bathroom when you're out driving is no fun!

I miss Kuki a lot now… I wish she was here. Hey, why didn't I think of that sooner? She could have come with me! Though I'm not so sure if bringing her would do any good. For the team, I mean. They're already missing their fighter.

I wonder what made me like Kuki in the first place…

Here are all the things I like about Kuki Sanban:

She is pretty/cute/beautiful.  
-She has a sweet voice.  
-Her laughter is the best laughter in the world.  
-She is funny.  
-Her hair flows like an angel's.  
-The way she covers her mouth with her sleeve-covered hand when she's laughing or smiling. And sometimes she even blushes when she does that.  
-The way she skips around, and dances.  
-The way she's so enthusiastic about things.  
-The way she hugs me.  
-The way she smells.  
-How she always eats the red gummy bears first.  
-Her singing.  
-Her smile.  
-The way she says my name.

There's probably a lot more. I remember it better when I look at her. I notice new things that I love about her just about every day.

My hand is getting cramps…

We just drove passed something dead on the side of the road. I think it used to be a squirrel before it got run over. It was brown.

…

Later (I have no idea what time it is, all I know is that it's late! And I'm tired):

We finally got here! Mr. and Mrs. Peterson are really nice. They gave me cookies! (That came from me? Wow… I don't even like adults! It's probably the cookies talking). And they live at this huge farm. They have a lot of animals, and they've got a dog. I like that dog. His name is Dennis. They've also got two kids. A boy and a girl. They didn't interact too much with me, though. I think they're named Jason and Jade. I'm not sure.

I think I remember getting Christmas cards form Mr. and Mrs. Peterson. There were pictures of the farm and the dog and stuff on it.

I got my own room in the basement. It's a little guestroom, and it's pretty nice. But I'm not so sure if I'll like being down here all alone… Mom and Dad are sleeping upstairs in the big guestroom together with Joey. All the other bedrooms are on the second floor, so I'm pretty far away from everyone else. I'll live…

I wonder what Numbuh 1 and the others are doing now. They're probably sleeping, but I'm curious of what they've done today. I was thinking of calling them tomorrow. They'll probably be happy to hear that everything is fine and that I'm staying at this really neat farm. I wonder if Kuki would have gone along with me if I asked her. I really wish she was here now. This little room wouldn't have been so lonely either…

…

July 12th

I thought this place would bore me half to death when I woke up this morning, but I was very wrong…

Okay, so first of all, I got dressed and went up to the kitchen. I could hear people in there. Mom and Mrs. Peterson were in there, preparing breakfast. Yes, I was up extremely early today, and I feel that now!

Anyway… Mom greeted me with a hug. I tried to get away, but she's really fast!

"How are you this morning, sweetie?" she asked and kissed me cheek while she was at it.

I wiped it off immediately and pushed her away. "Fine!" I muttered irritated.

"Great!" she said and smiled. "How 'bout some breakfast? Sit down by the table. It'll be ready soon." She gesticulated with her hands towards the table.

So I walked over there and took a seat. Later on, everybody gathered around the table. I didn't talk much. No, I wasn't feeling ill! Sometimes I just don't need to talk…

Anyway, we ate and stuff. And after that Mr. Peterson asked me if I wanted to see the farm. Since I didn't have anything else to do, I said yes. So I got to see basically everything. That took a few hours, but it was actually fun. The two kids joined us after a while.

The boy looked at me. "I bet you think horse-back-riding is for girls, right?"

"Am I that transparent?" I asked, shoving my hands into my pockets, as I didn't know where else to put them.

His name was Jason, so I was right. But they only call him Jay. He's just as old as me, I think.

Jay smirked at me. "Well, it's not really that girly. I ride the horses all the time, and it's a lot of fun. Care to try?"

I looked at Mr. Peterson with a worried expression.

"It won't hurt you, kid," he said and laughed.

"Well, actually… I'd rather not…" I muttered.

"Don't be such a baby!" Jay said. "I'll go get them ready. I'll give you the good one, Wallabee."

"Wally," I corrected him and rolled my eyes.

"Right," he said with a grin. Then he went to the stable to get the horses. A while later he returned with two horses. It took him quite some time to persuade me into getting up on the horse. I felt so incredibly stupid up there.

What the crud is the matter with me? I'm too easy to persuade these days! Kuki always finds a way to persuade me into doing stuff. Like watch that stupid Rainbow Monkey movie with her. And now this guy has me wrapped around his finger? No cruddy way!

I did a terrible job riding the horse. I kept bouncing up and down, and that was not exactly very comfortable. You can guess why! It still hurts a little…

Jay laughed at me. "You look like a sack of potatoes, man!"

Jay has a really strange accent. It's a mix between southern accent and Australian. But it's more southern, probably because he lives here, and the only one who speaks Australian around him is his mother.

After a while, I decided to get off the horse. Jay had taught me a few things I needed to know about riding a horse. I stopped the horse and jumped down, landing on my feet.

"What? That's it?" Jay asked from his horse. "You're such a wuss!"

"I am not!" I snapped. "It's just a little uncomfortable, and besides, it's not exactly cool."

"That's because you give up too easily," he replied. "If you knew what it feels like to gallop through the forest, you'd think differently about horse-back-riding."

"I have other things to get my adrenaline pumping," I muttered before I started to walk away. I found the dog and started to play with him instead. It was a lot more fun than being around the oh-so cocky Mr. I'm-So-Cool-and-Perfect-Because-I-Can-Ride-a-Cruddy-Horse! He's a freaking country boy, of course he can ride a horse! I'm a city kid. Just about… At least I don't live on a farm. Not that it's wrong to live on a farm, besides, there's always a lot to do, so it's probably fun. But I like it better where I live, because that's what I'm used to, so that's the only thing that matters.

Don't get me wrong, I do have fun out here. Like I said, it was a lot better than expected.

…

July 15th

Yesterday was fun. Jay and Jade made me come with them out in the forest. And we brought Dennis, too. We explored a while before lunch. After a while, we found a dead animal. Think it was a badger. And later on we were going to cross a stream. That was not really fun…

Jay crossed first, balancing over a log that had fallen down over the stream. Then Jade followed. I hesitated. As much as I hate water, balancing over logs over a stream like this one freaks me out! I carefully stepped up on the log and took an unstable step forwards.

"Come on," Jay said. "It's not so bad. Just don't look down."

"Easy for you to say!" I snapped. Then I took another step. "God, I hate water!" Then the inevitable happened. A big bird flew towards me and almost hit. It really startled me, so I lost my balance and fell out in the water. I started to squirm in the water until I realized it only reached me up to my knees when I was standing up.

Jay and Jade laughed themselves silly on shore.

I growled. "Not again," I muttered irritated to myself. I had done this a few times before. I think the water is deeper than it really is. And this time I had made a complete idiot out of myself, because someone was watching now! I do know how to swim, but I'm not good at it…

"What's the matter, Wally?" Jade asked. "Can't swim?" She laughed loudly again. Her brother joined in.

"Come on," he said to me, still laughing a little. "Get out of there, already."

I lowered my head in anger and climbed up to the others. By now I was completely soaked and some mud had stuck to my shoes and pants as I climbed back up again. I had to go change. Later on we ate lunch. That was all the interesting stuff that happened yesterday. After dinner last night, Jay and I went out in the backyard to throw a football around. We're actually becoming better friends now, but I still don't like him all that much.

Today we went into town and stuff. It's a nice place to live, I'm sure of it. But I'm glad I don't. I like it better at home.

Joey threw up on me when we ate lunch at a café. Ugh! Why can't that kid keep it in? I'm sure he aims for me when he has to throw up!

I got some gifts for the guys. Candy for everybody! I found this really cool model airplane for Hoagie. And I found this CD that Abby's been looking for, for about two months, after she heard a song on the radio from it. She'll be happy now. And I found a book in the series that Nigel's currently reading that he doesn't have. And… well, I just happened to find a place they sold Rainbow Monkeys. And… I found one Kuki doesn't have. I know, I know! I'm silly! I actually keep count on what she has! But it's not like I have much of a choice. She brings them around everywhere! So I found the Beach Party Rainbow Monkey. It came with a small surf board.

I bought candy for myself, too, and now I've been eating so much that my stomach hurts… I'm not so sure if I'll want dinner now. We're having dinner in about an hour. It's barbeque day. I really like that food, but not after a bag of candy..!

I'm thirsty… I'll go get something to drink now.

…

July 16th

I called the guys today. I'd thought about it for some time, and today I finally did it. I dialed the number and tugged the cord while I was waiting for someone to answer.

Kuki got it. "Heeello?"

"Kuki? Err, hi, it's Wally."

"Hi, Wally!" She sounded very happy to hear from me. "Oh, how are you doing? Is it fun on vacation? Where are you now? Have you seen anything funny? And did you get me something?"

My eye twitched. She was talking too fast. "Err, I'm fine. It's okay here, I guess."

"Oh, hold on!" Kuki interrupted. "I'll put you on speaker so the others can hear you, too!" Her voice faded a little. "Hey, guys! It's Numbuh 4!" Then she put me on speaker.

"Hey, Numbuh 4!" I heard Numbuh 2's voice call out. "What's up?"

"How's everything?" Numbuh 1's voice asked.

"Hope you ain't dying from boredom," Numbuh 5's voice said.

"Hiya, guys!" I replied and smiled. "Things are just fine. A little boring now and then, but whatever. And I'm not dying from anything. Yet… I fell into a stream here the other day, so at least I _thought_ I was dying at some point."

Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 3 laughed at my joke.

"We're at this farm now, though," I told them. "We're staying with some old friends of the family. It's actually quite nice here. They have a bunch of animals, and they have this cool dog that I play with when I'm bored, and of course they have TV and videogames, because there are kids living here. Two of them. Jay and Jade. They're nice enough, I guess."

"When are you coming home, Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Oh, you miss me _that_ much, huh?" I asked jokingly and smirked.

"Well, I can't hide the fact that it's lonely here without you, but we're still alive," he replied. "I was just curious. We're a man short on the team now, you know."

"Yeah, I know…" I muttered. "So, how are you guys doing?"

"Ah, we're just fine!" Numbuh 2 replied. "But don't worry, you're not missing out on anything."

"Yeah, Numbuh 5 would be happy to switch places with ya now, Numbuh 4," Numbuh 5 said and let out a small laughed. "Not much happening around here."

"Well, in that case, I'd rather stay here," I replied with a smirk. "At least there's more happening here."

"That's good to hear, Numbuh 4," Numbuh 1 said. "I'm glad you actually can enjoy a vacation away from your friends and adult fighting, having to spend your entire trip around your parents."

"Yeah… I'm just fine, and I'm not really as bored as I thought I'd be," I answered.

"Wallabee, it's lunch time!" I heard Mrs. Peterson call from the garden.

"Oh, gotta go, guys!" I said. I took the phone from my ear and called back out the open screen door: "I'll be right there!" Then I took the phone back to my ear. "I think I'll call back someday soon."

"Bye!" everybody called out in unison.

I was about to hang up when I heard a loud sound in the phone.

"Wait, don't go yet!" Numbuh 3's voice call. She'd obviously jumped the phone and put it off speaker.

"Huh?" came my reply.

"I… I wanted to talk to you some more," she said carefully.

I blushed and smiled. I was glad I was alone in the kitchen at that time. "I want to talk to you, too, but we're having lunch now, so I have to-"

"But I miss you!" Kuki's voice said impatiently.

I blushed even more and my heart began to beat faster. "I… I miss you, too, Kuki… Err, I'll be back home soon, I promise."

"But I want you home now," she whined. "I don't have anybody to play with, because the others are being boring."

I laughed a little at that. "That's the only reason you want me home? So you'll have someone to play with?"

"No, silly," she replied with a funny voice. "I miss having you around. I miss talking to you, I miss playing with you, I miss watching movies with you, I miss seeing your tired face in the morning, and I miss hugging you."

"You should be happy my tired face isn't the first thing you see in the morning anymore," I joked. We both laughed.

"But I do," she giggled.

"You'll see it again soon enough," I told her and smiled. "But right now, I have to eat lunch. I'll talk to you later, Kuki."

"Alright, Wally," she replied. "Promise you'll call again soon!"

"I will, I will," I answered. "Don't worry."

"Yay!" she exclaimed. "Okay, have a nice lunch. Bye, Numbuh 4!"

"Bye, Numbuh 3." Then I finally hung up and smiled to myself as I left the kitchen.

Man, I LOVE that girl! She is so…perfect…

Lunch was yummy. And I was hungry. So yeah.

Jade's weird. And stupid. She called me Crocodile Dundee because of my accent! I swear, I was about to jump her and chew on her arm! Nobody makes jokes about me for being Australian and gets away with it! Well, I cut her some slack by the fact that she's half Australian herself. Cruddy girl! You know what? I feel like writing down what that little brat said! This is what she said, or at least what I remember of it. I can never remember exactly what we say, but I try my best.

Jade: "Here's the salad bowl, Crocodile Dundee."

Me: "What the crud did you just call me?"

Jade: "You know who he is, don't you?"

Me: "Of course I do! Why did you call me that? I don't look like him!"

Jade: "No, you sound like him."

Me: "I do not!"

Jade: "Do, too! You just don't hear it because you can't hear yourself inside your own head. So nyah!"

Me: "Shut up! I can hear myself just fine! And what do you know, anyway? You're three years younger than me!"

Jade: "Am I? Wow, and I'm still smarter than you? Man, where are you when the teacher talks to you at school?"

Me: "You don't learn about voices in your head at school!"

Jade: "No, but you learn how to be smart! And you're not smart!"

Me: "I'm smarter than you!"

Jade: "No, that's the thing. You're not. So you feel like arguing because you know you can't outsmart me without yelling at me. So there!"

Mrs. Peterson: "Jade, stop behaving like a three-year-old! They are our guests. You don't yell at guests!"

Jade: "Sorry, Mommy…"

Me: "Mommy's little girl..!"

Mom: "Wally, I don't want to hear another word from you!"

Me: She started it!

Mom: "I mean it! Just leave it and eat your lunch!"

Me: "Sorry, then…"

Whoop-dee-doo… Well, that was fun…

After lunch, I played videogames with Jay.

All of the sudden he started to talk about something rather unpleasant…

"So, Wallabee," he started.

"Wally!" I corrected again, through gritted teeth.

"Whatever," he muttered. Then he continued: "You got any girlfriends yet?"

I was so startled by that question that I lost the game against him. "Wh-what?"

"A girlfriend," he repeated. "You know, a girl that is more than just a friend. A girl you kiss and -"

"I know what a girlfriend is!" I interrupted. "And no, I don't! I don't need it. Girlfriends are for teenagers."

"What's so bad about having a girlfriend even though you're not a teenager?" he asked. "I've had many girlfriends. I know a few girls around this area, too. They go to my school. Maybe you'd like to meet them. You never know where you meet the right one. Maybe one of them will become your girlfriend."

I stared at him, dumbfounded for a while. "N-no… that's alright… I-I don't need a girlfriend right at this second…"

"You sure?" he asked. "I know this really cute girl called Mandy. I think you would have liked her."

"Well, like I said, I don't need any girls," I muttered. "I'm in the Kids Next Door. And it's our policy not to be as gross as teens by kissing girls and stuff."

"You're in the Kids Next Door?" he asked, shocked.

"As a matter of fact, yes," I answered solemnly.

"Aren't you a little too short to be in the Kids Next Door?"

No, I didn't punch him, but I was _this_ close to doing it!

"Anybody can be in the Kids Next Door, as long as they are kids, and not teens or adults," I replied. "So there! And I am not _that_ short, so you can save your jokes for someone who cares!"

"Sorry, sorry," he said and grinned. "I didn't know you'd take it that way."

"You called me short," I said and rolled my eyes.

"You _are_ short!" he called out. "There's nothing wrong with being short, so you might as well admit it. I just didn't know what the rules about height said in the Kids Next Door."

"I know I'm short, you nitwit!" I snapped. "And the KND has no rules about height!"

"Alright, sorry," he said. "Now I know that, at least."

"Yeah, you do!" I shot back. "Any more lame questions now? Or can we keep playing the game?"

"You can play," he muttered and got up. "I've got some chores to do." And with that he left the room.

I wish Jay was a little cooler… And that he was nicer to me. That would have been nice. But no! He has to be in idiot! We don't argue like this all the time. We can usually talk about things without finding something to attack each other by. He's nice enough, but I don't like the way he's so direct about things. Like with my height, and how I'm not good at riding horses. He even makes fun of me for my swimming skills. I've been here for three days, and he already has a lot to make fun of me for!

…

7:40 p.m.

I just bit my tongue… It hurt. Anyways, we had dinner a little while ago. And after that I felt like making a drawing for once. I borrowed some crayons of Jay and Jade. Then I went back down here in the guestroom and drew. I made a picture of Kuki, since I miss her so much. I just started to draw something, and it turned out to be her. Then I wrote her name about twenty times in the background. I decided to keep it in the diary, since I don't want anybody to see it. It's a quite personal picture!

I feel like doing something fun now. Maybe I'll go out and play with Dennis. He likes it when I throw a stick and he gets to chase it. He's so awesome! I wish I had a dog like that. But no! I can't have one!

Well, I'll go outside and play with Dennis. The sun is setting, so I better go now before it gets dark.

…

July 17th

Holy crud! This is not safe! It's not safe to keep this diary without a lock on it or something like that! I wish I had someone to talk to about this right now, but I don't, so the only thing I can do that'll help is to write it down here… Alright, so here's what happened:

I had been outside with Mr. Peterson and Jay to feed the animals. When I came back downstairs in my room to change, since my clothes smelled like animals, I received a shock. Because there was Jade, sitting on the floor with the drawing I made last night in her hands.

My eyes widened. "What tha-?"

"Hey, Wallabee," she said. "Who's Kuki?"

"What are you doing in my room?" I shouted.

"I was just looking for my crayons," she replied. "Then I found this black book." She held up my diary. "Of course I got curious when it said _Keep Out_, _Read and Die_, _No Trespassing_ and stuff like that on it with white writing." She looked at the drawing again. "This drawing was sticking out of it. Is Kuki Sanban your girlfriend?" She giggled.

"Shut up!" I shouted. "Get outta here! Who gave you permission to go through my stuff, you cruddy girl?"

"No one," she replied. "I was only getting my crayons. By the way, is that really a diary? I didn't know boys kept diaries."

"GET OUT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

She quickly got up, grabbed her crayons and walked passed me out the door.

I was about to grab a hold of her and strangle her! But I'd only get in trouble.

She'll make fun of me because of this… I'm sure of it… And she'll tell Jay so that he can make fun of me for it, too. They'll mock me because of my diary and my crush on Kuki for the rest of our stay here. It's not fair! Why does it have to be so cool for kids to make fun of other kids because they like girls and stuff? It's stupid! So what if I like Kuki? Why does that have to become their problem? Isn't that up to me? I thought it was! Jeez! They don't even know what love is!


	8. Payback Time!

**Disclaimer:** I still own nothing.

**A/N:** Well, that sure took some time… But here it is! What will happen with Wally now? Will he run away? Will he freak out? Will he kill Jay and Jade? Find out in the new and exciting chapter of… Cruddy Diary!

…

**Cruddy Diary!**

**Chapter 8**

July 18th

I am so incredibly BORED! We haven't done crud all day, only taken care of the animals, and that is so boring sometimes! I wanna go home soon. I miss being able to just sit around the Treehouse, watching cartoons and playing videogames with the guys. Besides, I really miss the guys. I'd do anything to go back home right now..! I'd even watch that cruddy Rainbow Monkey movie with Numbuh 3!

Since I was so bored earlier, I ended up counting how many orange jellybeans there were in my bag of candy. It was 38. I've eaten two, so that makes 73. I think… And I just ate another one. Man, I'm bored!

I could just go for a walk… again! I'm so tired of walks now! And I've been out playing with Dennis and helping out with the animals all day.

A list over possible things to do (when I'm about to die from boredom!):

1. Watch TV (_I do that at home all the time!_)  
2. Play a videogame with Jay (_you've got to be kidding me_)  
3. Eat candy until I throw up (_then some stuff would happen!_)  
4. Go for another walk (_Boooooring!_)  
5. Call the guys (_hmmm..._)  
6. Bug Joey (_and hope he won't throw up on me…_)  
7. Write a letter or a card to the guys (_hmmm again…_)  
8. Bang my head in the wall (_great idea… Yeah, or not!_)  
9. Go outside and see how far I can spit (_sounds amusing_)  
10. Make a slingshot and shoot pebbles at the shed (_yes, that should keep me entertained for the next… 5 minutes!_)  
11. Play cards with Dad (_yay, the funniest thing in the world… or not!_)  
12. Make another drawing (_what? All I can draw is Kuki..! I'll get busted again_)  
13. Figure out how to secure this diary (_sounds like a good idea… but boring!_)

There… I ran out of ideas. I think it took me about half an hour to write down all of this, and in the meantime, I made a paper airplane and threw it around down here in my room. Not that it was a lot of fun or anything… But it's amusing enough when you don't have anything else to do. Weeee, look at it go!

I wonder how many times I've thought about Kuki only today! And this is after lunch! Scary… Well, I do have a crush on her… Man, I'm about to pick my 8th suggestion now! Banging my head in the wall seems like a good idea! Or why don't I just call the guys and tell them about my how bored I am? It's not like I've got something better to do. And I miss talking to them all. Especially Kuki. I promised I'd call again soon.

Right, so I'll be going now.

…

4:35 p.m.

Oh, I almost forgot that I was supposed to write this down! Okay, so I called the others, and those dweebs were on a mission at first. So I called back later. Numbuh 2 answered.

"Yeah, hello?"

"Numbuh 2! What's up?" I exclaimed, happy to hear his voice.

"Numbuh 4, dude! Hey, nothing much happening here," he replied. "But we just came back from a mission. What's up over there?"

"Well, I'm bored…" I muttered. "And what was the mission about?"

"These evil teachers were planning to cut all recesses shorter for the coming school year," he told me. "So we just gave them a piece of our mind." He giggled.

"Aww, man, I wish I was there with you all," I whined.

"Yep, so do I," he said. "Hey, want me to put you on speaker so you can talk to the others as well? Numbuh 3's here." He made a growling sound.

"Dude, shut up!" I snapped. "But yeah, put me on speaker."

He did. "Everybody, come on in here! Numbuh 4's on the phone!"

"Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 3's voice chimed. "Yay!"

"Hey, Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 said in unison.

"What have you been doing today?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"Nothing," I replied. "That's why I decided to call. I was so bored I didn't know what to do! I could have gone to drown myself in the stream, though."

Numbuh 2 giggled. "I really hope you haven't been falling into it again."

"Oddly enough, no," I said. "But then again, I haven't been out there after that. Thought I'd just whine about the kids that live here. Now that I know them a little, they are truly a pain in the butt! They keep bugging me, and I really don't know why. I've been behaving nice enough. But no, that little girly girl had to go and call me Crocodile Dundee, and she was messing around in my stuff last night. Brat! And that boy keeps bugging me about my height! He was surprised to hear that I was in the Kids Next Door! I wanna strangle them both!"

Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 started to laugh.

"Wow," Numbuh 1 said with a voice that told me he was obviously smiling. "It's that bad, huh?"

"You guys think it's funny, don't you?" I growled. "You think it's funny that I'm being tortured!"

"No, we don't," Numbuh 3 said with a serious voice.

"Well, I'm sorry, Numbuh 4," Numbuh 1 said. "But it is a little funny." He snickered.

"Fine!" I shouted and slammed my fist in the wall. "I shouldn't have told you about my problems, then!"

"Calm down, man!" Numbuh 5 said. "It is a little funny, but we're on your side, remember? Those kids are truly two brats!"

"Thank you!" I said.

"You know, we could just come down there and pick you up," Numbuh 2 said. "It'll be a lot faster than driving back, anyway."

"No, that's alright…" I muttered. "I'll only get in trouble. Mom would kill me if I left now."

"Suit yourself," he replied.

"We'll be back home soon enough anyways," I said. "So in the meantime, I'll just go bang my head in the wall. I've heard that every time you bang your head, you lose some brain cells. So if I slam my head in the wall like, a gazillion times, I will be completely brain-dead! Then I won't be so bored!"

"You can't lose your brain cells, Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 5 exclaimed. "You never had any!"

The others were probably rolling on the floor laughing. I couldn't see them, but that was my guess…

"Hey!" I shouted over their laughter. "I've got brain cells! I'm not brain-dead!"

The others were still laughing.

How cruel! I was stuck in this boring place with those two brats bugging my brains out, and my friends, laughing at me because of my problems and making jokes about me having no brain!

I muttered some curse words while holding the phone away from my face. Then I put it back to my ear and growled. "I think I'll go do something else now…" I said with a low, irritated voice. "You all have fun."

"Wait, Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 3 called. She grabbed the phone and put me off speaker again. "Can't you come home soon?"

I lowered my eyes. "I would if I could… Really! But, uhm… my parents like it here, and I'm not sure when we're leaving. I don't even know if we're going straight home after this. But I'll start nagging. Maybe Mom and Dad will get so tired of it that they want to go."

"Yay," she said happily.

A funny thought brightened my face up. "You really want me home that badly?"

"Well, you know…" she replied.

Yeah, I did… But I wanted to hear her say it!

"Know what?" I asked, smirking.

"Like I told you a few days ago, I miss having you here," she said and giggled carefully.

I wish I was there with her when she said that. Maybe she would have hugged me! I wonder why I never hug her back… Err, no I don't! I'd blush like crud! Erm, I barely dare to think what would happen if I kissed her… So I did kiss her on the cheek once, but that's different.

I read through some of the stuff I wrote about a week ago. Or is it two weeks? Anyways, I wrote that I wasn't sure if I deserved her… So… do I deserve a kiss from Kuki in the first place? Argh, it doesn't matter! I will never give up on her! NEVER!

Oh, yeah, the rest of the conversation..! Err, here:

Me: "Well, I'm… glad to hear that…"

Kuki: "I'm glad you're glad! And you know what? I've been thinking about stuff we can do when you get home! I think we should definitely go out for ice cream again soon. And then I think we should go to the beach! And then we should go to the movies. And then we should go to the carnival. And then… hmm… we could play Rainbow Monkey Dress-up!"

Me: "Have you written this down or something..?"

Kuki: "Nope, I came up with it over the last few days! The last one I just figured out now. But we could play a tea party as well! Remember we did that? That was so much fun!"

Me: "Err, yeah… Uhm, I'll just go… err, find something to do. You take care, now."

Kuki: "Wait! Don't hang up yet! You just called! Don't you wanna talk some more?"

Me: "Well… Not as long as we're talking about Rainbow Dorkies!"

Kuki: "Okay, so let's talk about something else, then. Hmm, how about this? Have you had any weird dreams lately?"

Kuki can be so way off some times..! She has some serious issues. But whatever… I still like her.

Me: "Not that I can remember, no. But I probably had."

Kuki: "Well, I dreamt that I was in this big scary house last night. And that ugly thing from that movie we saw was there. It was a terrible nightmare!"

Me: "I thought it didn't bother you anymore. I'm really sorry for making you watch that move with us… I shouldn't have."

Kuki: "But I wanted to watch it! Even though it was scary."

We talked for a while. Nothing important. I just told her more about Jay and Jade. She told me she would have come over to yell at them if she could. She's great.

…

July 19th

Hah! I'm so evil! I was playing with Jay earlier, and then I decided that it was time I got him back for all the times he ripped on me. So we were up in his room. He showed me some of his newest toys.

"This is such a sweet car!" he exclaimed and examined his new RC car. "I've wanted to ride it outside. Wanna try it?"

"Yeah, sure!" I replied and smiled.

"Hah, psyche!" he shouted. "This is my _newest_ one! I wouldn't let you try it even if this was your last day on this planet!"

I growled at him. "Fine, I'll go do something else, then!"

"No, why don't you join me for a little while?" he asked. "I want you to be there when I try it outside the first time."

"Why? So I'll be jealous?" I snickered. "Sorry, but that won't work on me, man. I can get that car myself if I really want it. But I'd rather have the new Dragon Ball Z game now. That's on the top of my want-list."

"Nope, that's not it," he replied. "I just need to brag about it to someone." He chuckled.

I wanted to punch it so bad!

He suddenly placed the car on his bed and bent down to look for the controller for it in his toy box. Then I walked over and picked up the car to have a look at it. It was really cool. Too cool to be owned by a cruddy moron like Jay! So I got an idea…

"Hey, Jay," I said. "Do you mind if I defenestrate this car?"

"What?" He turned around and looked at me with a frown. "Man you're weird!"

"Well, can I?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," he replied and waved me off. "As long as you don't ride it. I'll be riding it as soon as I find that controller."

"Okay." I moved over to the window, opened it – and threw the car out. You can imagine the sound of an RC car hitting the ground from the second floor of a big house, can't you? Hahah! _CRASH!_

Jay got up. "What the heck did you just do?" he shouted and ran over to me. He leaned out and looked at what was left of his beloved RC car down on the ground. "Are you insane? That was a really expensive car, you idiot!"

"I asked you if I could do it," I replied calmly.

"What?" he cried and looked at me, his eyes burning. "No, you didn't!"

"Yeah, I asked if I could defenestrate it."

"What the heck does defene-blahblah mean?" he shouted.

"It means to throw something out of a window," I answered. "I asked, and you said it was okay."

"I did not!" he cried.

"Yeah, you did." And with that I left his room.

Am I evil, or am I evil? When mom and Dad asked me about it, I told them it was an accident. Yep, Jay told on me, that little brat! He deserved it, though. He seriously had it coming. I think we'll hate each other for, like, forever! But I'm okay with that. I'll never come back here again anyway.

…

8:15 PM

Wow, I'm in the zone today. When Jade started to bug me because of what I did to Jay's RC car, I got very angry… And she bugged me about something else as well. We were watching TV with Jay, but he was in the bathroom at that time.

"Why did you do it, anyway?" she asked me and poked my arm. "Do you get some kind of weird kick out of destroying other people's toys?"

"Do you get some kind of weird kick out of asking me all these questions?" I snapped.

"Not exactly, but I like to ask, because I like to get answers," she replied. "So, why did you do it? Do you really hate him that much?"

"I hate you more!" I growled.

"What? Is it because I found your diary?" she asked. "You know what? You need a lock on it or something. Of course I was going to read in it after I found it here the other day! And that drawing was really cute."

"You did what?" I shouted and stared at her.

"I read some of the stuff you'd written about this Kuki girl," she replied. "She seems really cute. Why haven't you kissed her yet?"

I was dumbfounded. I couldn't believe she had read more of it!

"And that Aaron guy, what a creep," she continued. "You sure showed him." She giggled. "You have some strange habits, Wally. I read some of the first stuff you wrote, too. Did you really try that thing with the microwave? Hello! Even _my brother_ knows that'll end with disaster! Anyways, I think you should do something with Kuki when you get home. Kiss her or something. She's probably waiting for you to do it. But if she's not, I really hope she won't throw up on you or something. Because if I was her, I know I would have."

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Then I grabbed a hold of the collar of her shirt and pulled her up in my face. "You better shut that hole in your face before I shut it for you! My diary is my diary, and that means it's private! Stay out of my life, you cruddy girl!" Then I pushed her back so hard that she almost fell out of the couch.

She stared at me with a frightened look on her face. Then she got up and left the room with tears in her eyes.

She deserved that! Now they've both tried my patience, and they've both gotten what they deserved. I really don't give a crud if they're talking about me behind my back. I'll be talking enough crud about them when I get home anyway.

I bet she told on me, but Mr. and Mrs. Peterson are very nice to me. They don't yell at me or anything like that. That would be Mom's job. But she hasn't said anything about it yet. She might want to talk about it tomorrow, though. I'll tell her my side of the story. I'm her kid, she should listen to me!


	9. There's no place like home!

**Disclaimer:** All your base are belong to Mr. Warburton.

**A/N:** …yeah, I've got nothing. Go read!

…

**Cruddy Diary!**

**Chapter 9**

July 20th

I AM SO PISSED OFF RIGHT NOW! ANGRY, ANGRY, ANGRY! MUST KILL SOMETHING!

This is why I joined the Kids Next Door! I joined because I wanted to fight for kids' rights! This is not kid justice, for crying out loud! I feel like screaming! I wanna punch something! Then again I have been doing that for the last ten minutes. It's now time to write down my anger.

Mom can be such a pain in the butt sometimes! She freaked out because I defenestrated that stupid RC car yesterday. She flipped this morning after Mrs. Peterson had told her… I'll go drown Jay in that cruddy stream later! Then we'll see who'll tell on me from now on! Not him, that's for sure!

AAAARRGH! I AM ANGRY!

Phew… Good to get that off my chest. But that doesn't mean I'm not angry anymore.

After I had finished my breakfast this morning, Mom told me she wanted to talk to me. She brought me into the hall, pulling my arm hard. Then she turned around to face me. Her eyebrows were lowered, and I understood that instant that she was angry with me.

"Would you mind telling me what you did yesterday with Jay's RC car?" she asked with an angry voice.

"I dropped it," I answered and lowered my eyes.

"You dropped it?" she replied resigned. "Wallabee, that toy costs a lot of money! And since you destroyed it, we'll have to pay for it! Do you understand? You threw that expensive toy out of the window! That was like throwing money out the window!"

"I defenestrated it," I replied. "And it wasn't like throwing money out the window, because when you defenestrate money it won't break, unlike the RC car did." I smiled slightly.

"Wipe that smile off your face, young man!" she snapped.

"Don't call me a _man_!" I barked. "I'm a kid!"

"That's not what we're discussing here, Wallabee Beatles!" she said, sounding even angrier.

I knew she was pissed now… She only refers to me by my whole name when she's really, really angry.

"I am very upset with you, do you understand?" she continued. "I don't want you doing that ever again, do you hear me?"

I nodded and lowered my head in shame.

"Now, go and tell Jay that you're sorry!"

"What?" I cried.

"Do it!" she hissed.

So I had to go and find that douche bag of a moron. He was in the living room, watching TV.

"Hey, Jay," I said to catch his attention.

"What do you want?" he asked, at me. Then he looked passed me and his face quickly softened up. I turned around to see what he was looking at. In the door behind me stood our mothers. They expected me to apologize with them standing there!

So I walked closer to the couch. "Listen, I'm sorry about your RC car. I won't do it again."

"You can't do it again!" he growled. "The car is completely smashed thanks to you, you little wannabe Kids Next Door operative!"

"Ahem!" His mother looked at him warningly.

"Sorry," he muttered through gritted teeth. "Apology accepted." He didn't mean that, and I knew it.

With that, I left the room. I went outside to find something to throw my fists into. And now I'm here. I'm still very angry.

He called me a wannabe KND operative! I'm not a wannabe! I _am_ a KND operative! I'll show him my freaking ID card if he really needs to see it to believe me!

…

2:30 PM

I know Jade told on me, too. I understood it by the way my mom brought up something about boys hitting girls and stuff. It's not important. I've just learned a valuable lesson out of messing with those two, though. They're truly evil, and they want to make my life cruddy! I guess somehow they pulled it off. They got Mom and Dad upset with me. Everybody in the house is against me, except Joey because he doesn't know any better. Wait! That means he's smart, if he's on my side. Hah! Take that, losers! My bro is with me to the end!

Not that any of it matters now, really… We're leaving soon anyway. And I can't wait! I can't stand this family! I wouldn't get along with them even if my life depended on it! I actually thought we could be friends when I first came here, but boy, was I wrong! We could've been, if those two weren't so rude and bratty. Fair enough that Jade is a pain in the butt, she's a cruddy girl. But Jay? That's not right.

I wonder what the guys are doing right now, back in the Treehouse. Right now, just as I'm writing this. I don't think I've been away from them for so long before, after I joined the team. I know that the Treehouse is somewhat empty without me. They've probably noticed the difference. If any of them ever went away for a long period of time, I know I would have noticed it. Especially if that person just so happened to be Kuki.

I'm bored again. I drew a stick version of Kuki on a piece of paper just now. But I don't have any colors, so Kuki is now just gray. I should get some crayons. Pencils tend to be boring drawing material. At least they are to me. Then again I really like colors.

I want some ice cream. So I'll go get some now.

…

8:17 PM

Hah! You'll never guess what Mom told me! She said it was time we headed back home. She thought it would be better for me to come back to my usual every day, and that living here brought out the worst in me. But she was cool about it, and Dad appears to be so as well. He's usually always cool with stuff. He doesn't like to worry too much. And he never yells at me.

Anyways, Mom said that she wanted to go back home soon, too. And she thought since things had gone so wrong here that it was the best for everyone if we just left. I know it's hard to bring Joey with us on vacations as well, so yeah. I'm just really happy we're leaving!

…

July 21st

We left this morning. I had to say goodbye to everybody and thank them for everything. It was very awkward to say goodbye to Jay and Jade. I gritted my teeth and just got over with it.

"Bye, guys," I muttered.

"Yeah, take care," Jay replied, sounding just like me. "Try not to break some other innocent kid's toys from now on, 'kay?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Yeah, and you try not to be a butthole from now on, 'kay?"

He just looked away.

"Have a blast with your girlfriend," Jade said to me. I turned away from her and growled. I had too much dignity to start arguing with her now.

I overheard my mother and Mrs. Peterson as they said goodbye to each other.

"You guys have a nice trip back home," Mrs. Peterson said. "Just remember that you're welcome back here whenever you'd like."

Yeah, right! Like we'd ever come back here after this! Jerk!

Mom just thanked her and hugged them all. Dad was polite and shook their hands and stuff. I was just standing there and observing them. Joey was already in his baby seat in the car. He was stuffing some plastic toy into his mouth, drooling all over it.

After a little while we finally left. I was actually happy to be back on the road. I was happy because I knew it meant that we were going back home! So now I'm in the backseat of the car, listening to music.

I haven't told the guys that I'll be back home soon, so I'll surprise them. It'll be fun to see their faces when I suddenly just show up in the TV room, acting like nothing was different. Not that anything's different, I'll just be back. Like always. I always come back. I care too much for them all, and I care too much for the KND, so there.

I want ice cream! Yeah, I just called that out to my mom. I wonder if we'll stop for ice cream if I keep whining about it. Actually, I don't consider it as whining. People always tell me to stop whining! All I'm doing is just telling them all what I'm thinking. Am I not allowed to share my thoughts with people?

We just stopped. I think there's a car accident somewhere ahead of us. I wonder what I would have done if I ever was in a car accident. Would I freak out and cry and stuff? Would I remain calm? Would I get angry? Would I be speechless? I wonder, I wonder… Not that I really want to be in an accident or anything. I'm just curious. And what is the last thing you usually think about in an accident right before you die? Does your life flash before your eyes? Do you think about your loved ones?

I've really started to ponder about stuff lately. I can't help it. I suppose I'm in a phase or something. A phase where I wonder about stuff. Complicated stuff. Stuff I'll never get the answers for. It'll blow over, I think. But that means I probably won't write much in this diary anymore. Hmmm, I said it like it was a bad thing… But is it really? At least I won't have to think all that much anymore.

Yep, it was an accident up front somewhere. An ambulance just passed us in high speed. I think someone died or something. My parents are talking about it. And they're talking about safety in traffic and all that stuff.

"I really hope nobody died over there," Mom muttered, stretching her neck to see better. But she obviously couldn't see all the way to the scene of the accident, because she sat back down again.

"It's the way of life, honey," Dad replied, resting his hands on the wheel. "People die, that's just the way it is now days."

"If you die in an accident, it's not really the way of life," I said.

Dad looked at me in the mirror. "What do you mean?"

"If you don't die of natural causes, it's not the way of life," I explained. "If you die from some disease or in an accident like this one, you don't die naturally. You die naturally if you're old and stuff."

"I see how you're thinking, but I don't really agree with you," Dad said. "If people don't die, the world would be overpopulated. You see, in the old days, before there was any medicine, people died from sickness all the time. Many kids never grew up. So because of the diseases, the world was kept in balance. Then the doctors came along and found cures for all the diseases. People stopped dying and the world population grew. But since their kids didn't die all the time, people didn't have to make so many of them anymore. In some countries they still make a lot of kids, like in third world countries. That way, they can hardy provide any food for them all. So people have to die so that others can live. That's the way of life."

"So… you're saying that the people in that accident up there died so that we could live?" I asked.

"Well… not really…" Dad scratched his blond hair. "But it's natural that people die every day. Don't worry about it, son."

Dad is a very confusing human being… I think he really hates to explain stuff for me. When I was eight, I asked him where babies come from. He said that it was something I would understand in time. What the crud is that supposed to mean?

I'll play my Game Boy now. I'm bored.

…

July 22nd

What a night! I came home earlier tonight, so I'm just really happy right now. After I got home, I just ran all the way to the Treehouse. Then I just walked up there and quietly made my way through the halls. I went to the TV room, not at all surprised to find the guys there, hanging out.

Numbuh 3 was sitting on the couch and watching some cartoon on TV, Numbuh 5 was reading a magazine in the big armchair, and Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 were playing cards on the floor behind the couch. They hadn't heard me or noticed me yet. I hadn't even told them I was coming home this evening.

Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 looked up at me from their card game. Numbuh 2 was about to greet me loudly, but I put a finger over my mouth to tell him to be quiet. He grinned and winked at me. He knew I had an idea. Numbuh 1 smiled at me, happy to see me back in the Treehouse.

I made my way to the couch without as much as a sound. Numbuh 3 was so busy with her cartoon that she didn't see me. Maybe she didn't bother to look up because she thought it was someone else?

I sat down next to her and poked her arm. She looked at me. I'll never forget the look in her eyes once she saw me tonight. Her violet eyes lit up like never before. She gasped happily and squealed loudly, ending it in a cute laughter. She threw her arms around me and hugged me real tight.

I could hear Numbuh 5 laugh over from the armchair.

"Oh, Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 3 cried happily. "I've missed you soooo much! It's been so boring here without you!" She tightened the grip around me.

"I've missed you, too," I managed to choke out. I tried in vain to take a deeper breath.

She finally let me go and laughed again. Her face was so bright with happiness. "We have so much to catch up on!" Her face turned a little worried. "Don't go away again, okay?"

I took her hands in mine. "I'm not going anywhere…"

"Yay!" she exclaimed and hugged me again.

We all turned off the TV and gathered on the couches so that I could tell them all about my vacation. I told them how much I disliked Jay and Jade, and when I told them that I defenestrated Jay's RC car, Numbuh 2 laughed so hard he blew soda out of his nose. Unfortunately for him, he was taking a big sip of his can of soda as I said it. I had to laugh at him, and Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 3 joined in. Numbuh 5 made a disgusted face and told him it was his job to mop it up.

It was so great to be back! I had missed them so much. I didn't tell them that, of course… I knew they'd missed me too, but they didn't say it either, so it was even. Telling Numbuh 3 that I'd missed her was different, though.

We ate some chips and played cards together before we all headed for bed. I was quite tired after driving for so long. Traveling is tiring.

I decided to walk Numbuh 3 to her room.

"Oh, you've gotta see my new Rainbow Monkey!" she exclaimed as we reached her room at the end of the hall.

I rolled my eyes, but followed her into her room. She walked over to her bed and picked up a yellow Rainbow Monkey.

"This is Sunny Beach Rainbow Monkey!" she said and held it up with a happy smile on her face. "I can bring it to the beach the next time we go there. And I can play with it and make sandcastles with it!"

"Yeah, great…" I muttered and looked around at all her stuffed animals. Does she actually need more of those toys? As if she isn't already drowning in them!

As I scanned the room, I noticed something on her bed. It was a small pink book with green writings on it. I made out the letters from where I was standing, which was difficult because of my distance to the bed. It spelled; "Numbuh 3's Diary."

I didn't even know she had one!

Numbuh 3 had been talking about her stupid stuffed animals, so she hadn't noticed that I now knew she had a diary.

I can't help it… I have to read that thing! What if she has written about me? Stuff about me that she doesn't want me to know about… What if she has said that she likes me in it? Man, I have to know! I just have to!

Uhm, after Numbuh 3 was done talking to me about her toys, we talked a little more about stuff we could do together soon.

"We should go to the beach!" she said. "I really wanna go!"

"Because of your new Rainbow Dorky, right?" I muttered, irritated.

"Not only because of it," she replied. "I want to be with you at the beach, too, Wally. We can build a sandcastle! And bury you in the sand, since you like it so much." She sent me a heartwarming smile. I returned it. I suddenly noticed that she was wearing the necklace I had given her on the night of our 4th of July party.

I carefully held up the little heart and studied it. "You're still wearing it…" I said with a low voice. I must have sounded pretty amazed, which was unintentional.

"Well, of course, silly!" Kuki replied and giggled. "I told you that I'd always wear it, remember?"

"Right…" I muttered and smiled at her.

"Well, I'm going to sleep now, so you'll have to leave," she told me and gave me a gentle push towards the door.

"Fine," I said, trying to sound disappointed, but my smile gave it away.

"Yep, so see you tomorrow," she said, unable to hide her smile. "Maybe we can have some fun, since you're back and all. I'm going to ask Numbuh 1 if we can go to the beach tomorrow." She followed me to the door.

"You do that," I replied and pulled the curtain out of my way. I stopped and turned around to face her.

"So sleep tight, and I'll see you in the morning," she said.

I actually had the courage to reach out and give her a hug. She put her arms around me. I never wanted to let go. Even though I was nervous and my heart was beating like crazy, I felt indestructible. As long as I stood there with my arms around that girl, it was as if time stopped. I know it sounds really lame and all, but that was stuff I actually felt when I was standing there. It's nuts! I can't believe that emotions can make me think so much. It can't be healthy..!

After a while, Kuki pulled away carefully. She was blushing. I assumed I was as well.

"Err, you should probably go now…" she muttered while she avoided eye contact.

"Yeah… I probably should… Err, I'll see you tomorrow and stuff… Goodnight, Kuki." I turned away from her and was about to leave.

"Wally?"

I stopped and turned my face towards her. "Yeah?"

"I… I mean… Do you… like me?"

The question was so unexpected that I didn't know what to answer. "Err, I… I just remembered that I have something I need to do! So... we'll talk about this later or something, okay?" Then I walked away quickly.

I feel kind of stupid about that last part… I don't even know what Kuki's reaction to that was… Maybe she's really upset? I tried not to think about it as I came down here to my room.

Why do I need to worry? Kuki never holds a grudge against anybody. Especially not with me. She might be angry with me for the first ten minutes, and then she's over it. There's nothing to worry about. She's probably forgotten all about this by tomorrow.

Now, about that diary of hers… I have to read it! I can't bear the thought of her having such a book without me knowing what's written in it. I think I have an idea to find out… I'll know what she's written in it, no matter what!


	10. Numbuh 4 makes bad decisions

**Disclaimer:** 'Tis not I who owns this cartoon, nor the characters in it.

**A/N:** More time means more updating! Alright, here we go!

…

**Cruddy Diary!**

**Chapter 10**

July 23rd

This morning when I woke up, I just realized that I had dreamt something strange during the night. I think I woke up and stuff because of it. It was actually more of a nightmare. I was here in the Treehouse, and Kuki was really angry with me and all. I'm not sure why she was angry, but she was yelling at me in my dream. It was really weird. Maybe it was a sign. I didn't think about that until after I had…- Well, I'm not going to say what I did… yet…

I said I wanted to read Kuki's diary. By golly, I was going to read it! That's how I was thinking last night. Well, I'm not so sure anymore…

When I got out of bed, I sneaked up to Numbuh 3's room. I carefully knocked on the wall next to the opening. When there was no answer, I walked inside. The room was pretty much empty, if you're not taking all the cruddy stuffed animals with the big, staring eyes into account… I was soundless as I crossed the room. The diary wasn't on her bed anymore. I started to look around. I lifted up her pillow – and there it was…

I started to think if it really was such a good idea to take it and read it. I actually thought about that! And I never think about stuff like that ever! So I got angry with myself and forced my hand to pick up the pink book. Then I got all the way down here without getting busted. And here I am…

I feel terrible now… Was this really the right thing to do? That book isn't mine! It belongs to the girl that I love. What's written in it are her thoughts and personal feelings. Should I really be so cruel that I open it and read it all? Would she do the same thing with my diary if she knew I had one?

I probably shouldn't do this. No, I'll take it back to her room.

…

5 minutes later:

I opened it… I'm weak! She's written about stuff that happened on a mission here. That's all I've read so far.

I've now read what she wrote about that day when we went out for ice cream. It's like, in the middle of the diary. She's had her diary a lot longer than I've had mine.

This is what she wrote that day:

_June 29th_

_Dear Diary_

_Wally is such a sweetie sometimes! Even if I was really upset with him, he made it up to me by taking me to the Ice Cream Saloon! He was worried about disturbing me when I was working on the decoration planning earlier. I bet the Treehouse would look really pretty in Rainbow Monkey style!_

_When we got to the Ice Cream Saloon, Wally asked me what I wanted._

"_I want the Soopuh Triple-Ice-Creamed Chocolate Banana Split!" was my reply. I wanted us to share it! That is so cuuute when people do that!_

_Wally frowned at me. "B-but, Kuki, that is ice cream for two people. I'm not sure if you'll be able to eat it all. Though I'm fine with it if that's what you really want and all."_

_I laughed. "You're so silly! I won't eat the whole thing. You'll eat it, too. That was my point!"_

_He looked like he was about to trip over his own feet. "W__h-what? You want us to share?"_

"_Yep," I said, nodding and smiling sweetly. I had to keep myself from laughing out loud as his face turned bright red._

"_Uhm, okay…" he muttered. He walked closer to the counter and ordered the Soopuh Triple-Ice-Creamed Chocolate Banana Split. He looked so cute! And he paid for it, too!_

"_I can't wait to eat that biiig ice cream!" I exclaimed and giggled. "I think it'll be the biggest ice cream I've ever eaten! Ah… You know, we should do this more often. Just you and me together on a hot summer day, eating ice cream until we puke!" I smiled at him._

_He looked like he blushed even more. Hee__-hee!_

_A nice waitress came to our table to give us our ice cream. "You two enjoy the ice cream, now."_

"_Thank you, lady!" I replied and grinned. "We will." I picked up my spoon and started to eat from my side of the ice cream. It was wonderful! It was the best ice cream I've ever eaten! I'm going to go back there again soon and order the Soopuh Triple-Ice-Creamed Chocolate Banana Split! Weeee! I love it!_

_Wally hadn't started to eat it yet when I looked up at him. He looked all disturbed, staring after the waitress with his mouth open. I think I heard the waitress ask him if we were boyfriend and girlfriend or something. Maybe that's what freaked him out._

_He shook his head and looked down at the ice cream. He soon started to eat as well. We had a great time together today. I hope we'll do something like this again soon. I just don't want to ask him to do stuff with me all the time. I'm worried he'll get tired of me… I really don't want him to dislike me. Not now that I've noticed how much he actually means to me…_

_We had so much fun, just talking together. He made some jokes that made me laugh so hard that my tummy began to hurt. I complained about it for a little bit, but he made me forget about it…_

_Numbuh 5 was curious about where we'd been when we came back. She smiled at me. I still haven't forgotten about our conversation about Wally. She thinks we'd make a cute couple and all. She might be right, though, but I don't want to say anything about it to Wally. He might dislike that. He's not really the type to want a girlfriend. After all, he hates "cruddy girls". But I'm a girl… Does that mean he hates me? I've always wondered about that._

_Love,  
Kuki Sanban_

She hates me… If she's worried that I hate her, that means she hates me, right? Or at least she used to hate me… I don't know. I'm just confused!

No, wait…

_Dear Diary_

_It's really late now. But I couldn't sleep. So I went to see Numbuh 4 real quick. I was worried he was sleeping, but he wasn't._

_When I was outside his door, I hesitated. I twisted my long sleeves, and then gathered enough strength to actually knock on the door. When I had done it, I felt like running away. I prayed silently for him to be asleep. But a few seconds later, he opened the door._

_He looked wide awake, __staring at me curiously in his orange pajamas._

_I smiled awkwardly. I felt really stupid. "Hi, Wally…" I said. "How are you feeling?" I suddenly felt really stupid for asking that question. Of course I knew what he'd answer! He hadn't been feeling well earlier. Of course he hadn't started to feel better already!_

"_Not too well, but okay, I guess," he replied. "Why?"_

"_No reason," I answered. "I… I just wanted to check on you, you know. I can't sleep…"_

"_Me neither, but at least I'm not outside my room, bugging everyone else with my problems," he said expressionlessly._

_I felt so incredibly stupid! I must have blushed. He can be really rude sometimes. Why couldn't he say something like "Me neither. Maybe we can go for a walk together," or "Awww, you poor thing," and give me a hug instead? I really wish he would tell me cute things sometimes… Maybe if he liked me… But he probably doesn't… I'm just confused about that. Sometimes he's the sweetest guy in the world, while other times he's really angry with me and snaps at me._

I feel terrible! My stomach is twisting…

_So I just told Wally that I was going to go back to my room._

"_Yeah, try to sleep," he replied. "I'll see you in the morning."_

"_I guess you're right, Wally…" I said. The reason why I had come all the way down there was to ask him if he wanted to be my date for the dance. I really wanted him to ask me, but he never did… I'm sad…_

_I didn't leave before I had left a tiny hint though: "I wonder who my date will be for the dance…" I almost cried as I walked back up here. He could have said that he wanted to go with me! But he didn't. He doesn't want to go with me!_

_I'll go cry some more now…_

_Love,  
the brokenhearted Kuki…_

She actually cried that night! I can't believe it! But I felt terrible that night, too! I really wanted to tell her that I wanted to go with her! But… I was too much of a chicken!

Alright, I have to find the part where I actually did ask her. Well… technically, I didn't. But I said she was my date, didn't I? Eh… Yeah… I suck…

_July 2nd_

_Dear Diary_

_I can hardly believe what happened today! Numbuh 4 fought for my sake! When we were up at the Moon Base today, Numbuh 837 came over to me._

"_Hi, Numbuh 3!" he said with a cheerful voice._

"_Hi!" I replied. I was actually quite happy to see him. Since I was so heartbroken because of Numbuh 4, I figured maybe Aaron could make me feel better. And he did when he held my hands._

"_I was just wondering if you had a date for the dance yet," he said._

_My heart sank. "Well, not yet."_

_He smiled. "So, you wouldn't happen to want to go with me, would you?" he asked._

_I was so happy that someone finally asked me that question that I wanted to hug him, but then… the boy of my dreams finally snapped out of his shyness._

"_As a matter of fact, Aaron, Numbuh 3's going with me!" Wally said. "So you just run along now, before I have to __**make**__ you run away to leave her the crud alone!" Well, at least he said something like that… It was adorable!_

_Aaron got upset with Wally for saying that. He said that Wally wouldn't have to talk for me, because I knew how to talk for myself. Though I know that if Wally hadn't said that, I would have said yes to Aaron, but then really regret it, because Wally was the one I wanted._

_The two boys started to fight. I was so worried about them! Numbuh 1 held Numbuh 873 back, while Numbuh 5 held Wally back. I felt so sorry for the two boys who'd been fighting over me. But they're both doing ok__ay enough now. They hate each other, but that's alright…As long as they won't kill each other..!_

_I told Numbuh 4 what I thought about him finally saying that we were a couple for the dance tonight. He's so cute! I even hugged him. And he really blushed! I now think we'd make such a great couple! I'm starting to wonder what I really feel for him. Is it love? Or is it just "liking"?_

Err, she does not hate me… She loves me! Yes! I knew it! She really loves me! And I love her! We love each other! I can hardly believe it! It's really real love! Wow, I never knew reading this thing would bring my mood so much up and down… First I'm confused, then I'm upset, and then I'm feeling awesome.

I have to see what she wrote yesterday!

_Dear Diary_

_NUMBUH 4 IS HOOOOOOME! He's home, he's home! Yaaaay! I'm happy! He told us about how it was living with Jay and Jade. It was funny! I laughed a lot. Numbuh 2 did, too. In fact, he almost drowned in his can of soda because he laughed so hard._

_Ah, he's really home! I wanted to glomp that little blond Aussie and kiss him! But I didn't… He'd probably freak out if I did, hee__-hee!_

_I showed him my new Rainbow Monkey tonight when he walked me to my room. That was so sweet of him._

_I held up the Rainbow Monkey to him. "This is Sunny Beach Rainbow Monkey! I can bring him to the beach the next time we go there. And I can play with him and make sandcastles with him!"_

"_Yeah, great…" he muttered._

_Alright, so I know he's not much of a fan of Rainbow Monkeys, but he doesn't need to be so hard on me just because I love them so much. I let him love Dragon Ball Z and Street Fighter._

_Oh, and Numbuh 4 noticed that I was wearing the necklace he gave me on our 4th of July part__y. He seemed so surprised that I was still wearing it. But of course I was wearing it! I told him I'd always wear it, didn't I?_

"_Well, I'm going to sleep now, so you'll have to leave," I told him and pushed him towards the door._

"_Fine," he said, sounding disappointed, but he still smiled, so he wasn't serious about being disappointed or anything._

"_Yeah, so see you tomorrow," I said, smiling back. "Maybe we can have some fun, since you're back. I'll ask Numbuh 1 if we can go to the beach tomorrow." I followed him to the door._

"_You do that," he replied and pulled the curtain out of his way. But then he stopped and turned around, and looked at me._

_I was surprised that he wouldn't leave. "So sleep tight, and I'll see you in the morning," I said, sounding a little awkward._

_But… then he suddenly hugged me! He actually hugged me! I was about to gasp in happiness, but I managed to restrain myself. I put my arms around him, breathing him in. He smells so wonderful! I love him so much! I actually started to tremble. So I pulled away from him, so he wouldn't notice._

_I looked away from him. "Err, you should probably go now…"_

"_Uhm… Yeah, I probably should… So, see you tomorrow. Good night, Kuki." He turned around and started to walk away._

_I just couldn't let him go! I had to ask him that one question that was burning inside of me!_

"_Wally?"_

_He looked back at me and stopped. "Yeah?"_

"_I… I just wanted to know if… Well… Do you… like me?" I was twisting my long green sleeves, feeling really stupid about asking him. It came out sounding so desperate!_

_And this is what he said: "Err, I… I just remembered that I have something I need to do! So... we'll talk about this later or something, okay?" Then he practically ran away._

_That hurt… That hurt a lot… I'm so incredibly happy to have him back home, but now I feel really stupid… I wish I hadn't asked him that… He's disturbed now. And that's probably because he doesn't feel the same way about me…_

I now feel bad again… But that's probably partly because I'm starving! I have to get some breakfast!

Uhm, I'll talk to Numbuh 3 later. Right now, I'll put her diary back before she notices it's gone. Hey! I just had a brilliant idea! I'll go back to read it tomorrow to see what she's written about me. Maybe I should hug her again. She's gonna freak and write how much she loves me again. Man, I'm loving this!

…

July 24th

Guess what I got! Numbuh 3's diary, all nicely updated on what I did with her last night! I am so evil! Evil in a good way, of course.

Let's see what she wrote, shall we?

_July 23rd_

_Dear Diary_

_I'm so full! We ate hamburgers for dinner, Numbuh 2's choice. And I was so hungry that I ate a lot! Wally ate a lot, too. He and Numbuh 2 had another eating contest. Numbuh 5 asked them about 6 times to quit it,__ but they didn't! And it was so funny! Numbuh 4 said that he had told Numbuh 2 once before that he'd never compete against him again when it came to food. But he still joined in this time._

_I saved the best for last:_

_Before we ate dinner, Wally and I were alone in the TV room, watching some movie. He was sitting right next to me. I carefully smiled at him. I was still worried about what happened last night._

_Wally smiled back. Oh, he's so cute! Then he gently took my hand in his._

_My heart skipped a beat. I __stared at him, not really understanding what was going on. I coughed._

"_Err, are you alright?" he asked carefully._

_If I was alright? Was __**I**__ alright? I WAS MORE THAN ALRIGHT! I was in heaven! I was seriously floating on pink clouds! And I need to cut back on the soda…_

_But really, I was so freaked out (in a good way), that all I could say was__: "Yep." Man, that was lame!_

_But Wally just smiled at me. And guess what he did next! He kissed me on the cheek again, just like on the night of our party! Oh__, my God! And I blushed! He did, too, though, so it wasn't all that bad. And then I actually managed to kiss his cheek back! I've never felt more warm and fuzzy inside! I mean, it was perfect! There we were, sitting on the couch with the TV on in the background and holding each other's hands. Then we start giving each other small pecks on the cheeks! Why didn't I just kiss him on the lips?_

_Alright, Kuki! The next time something lik__e this happens, you kiss him! Okay? Got that? Understood? Comprende?_

_Good…_

_Before Wally and I got to do anything else, Numbuh 2 came bursting into the room and yelling: "Who wants hamburgers?"_

_Oh, well… Better luck next time, girl… But now I need to get some rest. My__ stomach is killing me! So goodnight!_

_Love,_

_Kuki Sanban, aka. Numbuh 3_

Hah! I knew it! I knew she'd say something like that! Isn't she cute? Well, she is! I should just grab her and kiss her now. That would certainly give her something to write about! Bwahahaha!

…

12:35 PM

Oh, man… Oh, crud… Bad news… When I was done reading her diary earlier, I was about to go back to her room with it. I made it upstairs, but I didn't get all the way to her room before I saw Numbuh 5 coming down the hall towards me. I hid the book behind my back.

"Hey, Numbuh 4? Have you seen Numbuh 3?" she asked. "I was going to ask her about something and…- What's that behind your back, man?"

"Nothing!" I cried, trying to stand so that she wouldn't see it. Too late, though…

"Is that a pink book?" she asked. She was now closer to me, only a few feet away.

"Nope, it isn't!" I replied, sounding desperate.

"Yes, it is!" She grabbed my arm and twisted it around.

I cried out because of the pain.

She quickly snapped the book out of my hand and held it out of my reach. She read the label. "Numbuh 4, what are you doing with Numbuh 3's diary?" She looked at me with an expression that said: 'You are so busted!'

"Err… I… I was going to… Well, put it back in her room…" I said.

"I don't want to know where you're gonna put it," she said and looked at me with an even more strict expression. "I want to know why you have it!" When I couldn't answer that, she continued: "Did you read Numbuh 3's diary, Wallabee?"

Why do people always use my entire first name when they want me to tell the truth?

I stared at her and looked at her with an expression that said, 'No way!' while I made some short 'pssh' noises, as if I was telling her she was being stupid.

Numbuh 5's eyes narrowed. They held too much power over me! "Well?" she said, irritated.

I looked at her innocently for a few seconds. Then I lowered my head in shame. "Yes…"

"I can't believe you!" she barked. "A girl's diary is one of the most important things for her in the world! It's where she writes down her secret thoughts and feelings."

"Yeah, I should know that by now," I interrupted.

"Shut up, fool!" she yelled. "You shouldn't have done that! You've violated Numbuh 3's personal space! You now know everything she feels and thinks! I am so disappointed in you!"

"Err, you're not gonna tell her about this, are you?" I asked hesitatingly.

"Well, of course I'm gonna tell her that you've been reading up on her personal life!" she replied angrily. "You are so busted now, and you know it! There's nothing in the world you can save you now. She has the right to know. So you better start thinking of a good apology to serve her later!" Then she walked away, carrying Numbuh 3's diary with her.

Crud… I wonder how mad Kuki will be with me… Will she be so disappointed that she starts to cry? That I can actually handle. But if she starts to scream at me and lifting me up by my collar and swinging me around like she did that time she thought I'd stolen her Rainbow Monkeys, I don't know what to do…

I'm not so sure if I want to know what'll happen now…

…

**A/N:** Oh, noes, drama!


	11. Laundry Duty

**Disclaimer:** Me now own, you no sue.

**A/N:** More drama for you!

…..

**Cruddy Diary!**

**Chapter 11**

July 25th, 5:30 PM

I've been sneaking around Numbuh 5 all day, worried she's gonna tell Kuki about the diary. But she hasn't told her yet… I wonder when she'll tell her. That's going to be the end of my life. So if anyone finds this diary after Numbuh 3's killed me, I'd like my parents to know that I love them, and that I think Joey's kinda cool… for a baby brother who wears diapers.

I really want Numbuh 2 to know that he's my bestest friend ever. We've had the coolest times together, shared some great laughs and some great food. You'll always be the best pilot and teammate to me. Rock on, dude!

Numbuh 1, you're the greatest leader there is, and I couldn't have had as much fun with any other leader. You're not only a great leader, but also a great friend. You're also one of the greatest friends I've ever had, and I'll always treasure you for that, and stuff.

Numbuh 5… We've had our share of good moments… You've kinda always been there for me when I really needed you, so that's good. But you've also been somewhat a pain in the butt. Never mind… You're like a big sister to me, so I guess I like you for that.

And I especially want Numbuh 3 to know that I didn't read your diary to be cruel. Okay? I read it because… Well… God, here goes… I wanted to see what I meant to you. If I was just a loser to you and you really hated me, or if you just saw me as a friend, or if I actually meant more to you than I thought. I just had to know because I'm too scared to ask you in person. So if you hate me now for reading your precious diary, I can't say I blame you… I'll always love you, though… Even if I'm dead right now because you killed me, I still love you. So now you know… I'm a chicken…

…

5:50 PM

Man, I'm such a loser! I'm not gonna take it from her! If she's mad at me, so be it! I'm a guy, I can take it! Jeez, it's not like she can do anything to harm me! No way! She can try, but she'll fail. I have my reasons to read her diary, and hopefully I've just strengthened our relationship. I know what she thinks of me and that means a lot. It's good that I know how she feels. That way I can do something about our friendship. You know, make it into something bigger. I would really want that, though I'm a little afraid of the changes… But hey, I can take it! It's worth it, right? …right?

Who am I kidding..? It was wrong of me to read that diary, and I know it. I'll have to make it up to her and apologize when Numbuh 5 tells her. I never did it to hurt her feelings, you know…

Oh, crud! There's a knock on my door! What'll I do? What'll I do? …Uhm, first of all, I need to go answer it…

…

6:30 PM

Crud! I've done it now!

I went to open the door hesitatingly. Numbuh 5 was on the other side of it, her arms folded over her chest. She looked at me expressionlessly. I was about to fall on my knees in front of her and beg her not to tell Kuki about the diary, but something inside me refused.

"I need to talk to you," she said and pushed me into my room, shutting the door behind her. Her eyes locked in mine.

"Have you told Kuki yet?" I asked with a low voice I didn't even recognize.

"No, I haven't," she replied. "And you wanna know why?"

I nodded carefully.

"It's because I feel a little sorry for you, but mostly because I need you to tell me why you read the diary in the first place," she told me. "Wally, why did you do it?"

My hands were shaking. I stuffed them into my pockets to make them stop. I looked at her with worry and bit my lower lip lightly. "Why I did it? Err… Well… I guess I wanted to… know what she thought about me…"

"Is that why you did it?" she asked and raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah… I wanted to know if she liked me," I replied awkwardly.

"But why did you want to know that?" She smirked. "You want her to like you, don't you?"

"Huh?" I was so freaked out by the question that I didn't know what to answer.

"Alright, I'll tell you something," she said and smiled. "The reason why I haven't told her about you reading her diary is because I figured you wanted to know what she thought about you, and not reading it just to be an idiot. I thought that the only reason you would go through the trouble of reading a girl's girly diary was because you wanted her to like you. And when a person wants someone to like them, they like them themselves."

My chin practically hit the floor. How the crud could she know all of that?

"Is Numbuh 5 right or what?" she asked and grinned.

"Err… I… well… I guess, but I, I'm not sure if I want her to… like me or anything and… Well, because it's just… weird, and I… Gah!" I was just rambling. My words had no meaning. I was busted and I knew it. Busted, again!

Numbuh 5 let out a small laugh. "I'll take that as a yes. Well, now you know that she does like you, and you like her, right?"

I blushed and my heart was racing. This wasn't exactly how I had planned things to go…

"Numbuh 3 told me a long time ago that she thought you liked her," Numbuh 5 told me with a sly grin. "Back then I was certain you did. But when you read her diary I started to doubt you a little. Until I started to think out the number of reasons why you would do such a thing. You want her to like you. Or even better, you want her to love you."

I was speechless for a few seconds. Then I said: "No!" in a way that told her she was nuts. "Of course I don't want her to love me. I don't like cruddy girls, and I don't want cruddy girls to like me."

"Right…" Numbuh 5 folded her arms over her chest again. "And I'm Liza Minnelli." She rolled her eyes. "Look, why don't you just tell me the truth, Numbuh 4? It's not like it's gonna hurt you or nothing."

"I am telling the truth!" I protested. "I don't like her, and I don't want her to like me. You've got it all wrong." Don't ask me why I suddenly had the urge to lie to her. I guess it's because I just didn't want to admit it all like an idiot. You can't blame me for that, now, can you? Besides, I'm a guy!

Numbuh 5 pulled the hat lower to cover her eyes. "You know what? I don't believe you."

"Fine, you don't have to," I replied. "But I know what I mean and think and so on. And guess what – you don't!"

"Well, I think you be lying to me," she said. "But if you ain't gonna tell Numbuh 5 the truth, she might as well go tell Numbuh 3 about what you did, then." She turned around and was about to leave the room.

"Wait!" I shouted, raising my hands. "Don't tell her! Please! I'll do anything!"

Numbuh 5 turned around, her eyes sparkling. "Anything?"

"Uh-oh…"

This is how I got stuck with all of Numbuh 5's chores around the Treehouse for a long time… As long as I do her chores, she won't tell Numbuh 3.

It's Numbuh 5's job to write a list every week over what chores we have. She's always fair so that we won't argue about it. But I'm certain she's gonna give herself all the worst jobs this week just so I have to suffer! If she does that, I'll strangle her! I mean it! If she gives me something that has to do with scrubbing the toilets or washing the fridge again, I'll kill her!

…

July 26th

Alright, I'll kill her! I checked the list this morning when she'd just put it up. I got washing the floor in all of the halls and doing the dishes Thursday night. Then she put herself up on… dun, dun, dun – laundry! I don't wanna go through all of those dirty clothes down there! We haven't done laundry for about a year! And guess who I got laundry duty with… Yeeep, Numbuh 3… Numbuh 5 did that on purpose! That cruddy, stupid, girly, good-for-nothing GIRL! She'll pay for this!

She also put herself up on doing the dishes on Friday and Saturday.

Oh well… Better go start some of this now, since I don't have anything better to do.

…

7:48 PM

Wow, I never knew laundry duty could be so amusing… Call me crazy, but I actually had fun tonight doing it. I started out with washing some of the halls before dinner. And after dinner Numbuh 3 asked Numbuh 5 if they were going to start to wash some clothes soon.

"Ask Numbuh 4, it's his job," Numbuh 5 replied, looking up from her magazine.

I was sitting next to Kuki on the couch in the TV room, and Numbuh 5 was in the arm chair, reading while letting the food sink.

Numbuh 3 glanced curiously over at me. "Numbuh 4? But the list said you and I had laundry duty, Numbuh 5."

"Numbuh 4 and I made a deal," Numbuh 5 replied and grinned at me. "He's doing it with you. Numbuh 5's free for a while."

"You don't have any chores?" Numbuh 3 asked. "That's not fair."

"Oh, believe me, Numbuh 3," Numbuh 5 insisted. "It is fair. As fair as it can be. Ain't that right, Numbuh 4?"

I lowered my head and growled something to answer her question.

"See? He totally agrees," Numbuh 5 said.

"Alright, let's go get some work done, Numbuh 4," Numbuh 3 told me and pulled my arm as she jumped down from the couch.

I sighed and followed her. We walked in silence, side by side, down to the laundry room.

I was shocked to see all the dirty clothes we had down there.

"Dude! Is all that our clothes?" My chin dropped.

"Yes, silly!" Numbuh 3 replied and giggled. "All of it is ours. We've really made a mess, haven't we?"

"Tell me about it!" I exclaimed. "Seriously, where do we start here?"

"We just get all the clothes that have the same colors and put them in the washing machine," she told me and bent down towards the huge pile of clothes. She gathered a lot of white clothes first and gave it all to me. "Take it over to the washing machines."

I did as I was told. Not that I enjoyed carrying around a bunch of stinking, dirty clothes, but still… We filled up the two washing machines. Then we started them. Kuki did most of the work, since she'd done it before. I didn't even know where to put the laundry detergent.

"Hey, check it out!" I exclaimed as I ran back to the pile of clothes. I held up a blue hoodie. "I haven't seen this for so long!" It was mine. I didn't remember where I'd put it. Now I did, though. It had food stains on it. I remembered now that I had spilled on it and stuffed it down the laundry shaft. It used to be one of my favorite sweaters, after the orange ones, of course.

"We can wash dark clothes next," Kuki told me and smiled. "That way you'll have it tomorrow. But right now, we should just keep sorting all of this." She bent down next to me and gathered some black and dark colored clothes.

Sorting clothes is boring. And it's extra boring if they're dirty. But we were talking and joking around all the time, so it wasn't that horrible.

"Hey, Wally?" Kuki suddenly said. "You know what? I think we should go do something together again soon. Like going back to the Ice Cream Saloon, or go to the movies together, or just do something fun."

"Alright, how about we go see monster trucks or something?" I suggested.

"That's not exactly what I was hoping we could do…" she muttered. "Can't we have a picnic in the park or go to the beach alone, like we said we would?"

"Oh… right," I replied, as I had almost forgotten that we had planned an unplanned "date". "Well, we could go to the beach together tomorrow, if the weather is nice and Numbuh 1's okay with it."

"Just the two of us?" she asked.

I nodded. "Just the two of us."

I can't believe how much happiness I can give her out of answering a question as simple as that. She smiled and grabbed me in a tight hug. I suddenly remembered some of the stuff she had written about me. She did love me, and it was for real.

A while later the centrifuge started on the washing machines. I climbed on top of one of them. It was shaking so hard that I almost fell down a few times. Kuki started to laugh by the funny sight. Then she climbed up on the other one. It was a lot of fun. See how little it takes to amuse us two? That's what I like about Kuki. We can find fun just about anywhere, and we can have fun with it for a long time. Sometimes I stop and think about how much the two of us match. It's like we're made for each other.

…

July 27th

Beach day! Kuki and I left early and went straight to the beach. We had a lot of fun. When we first got there, Kuki threw her stuff on the sand and ran out into the water. But since I'm not much of a swimmer, I just stayed on the beach. I started to bury myself in the sand.

Kuki can be really cruel sometimes. When I wasn't watching her, she took her beach bucket and filled it up with water. And since I was stuck in the sand, I couldn't get out of there when I first realized she was up to something. She threw the entire bucket of water over my head.

"Crud!" was all I could say. I finally got out of the sand. Then I grabbed the bucket that had fallen to the sand next to me and went into the water.

Kuki had saved herself by going far out there in the water, and she waved her hand at me. "Try to get me all the way out here, Wally! You can't even stand out here!"

"Oh, yeah?" I yelled, hiding my smile. "Well, I guess I'll be getting you later when you least expect it!" I put the bucket down. "I'm getting some ice cream!"

"Yay, ice cream!" she replied and came back the beach. "I want one, too! I want a popsicle! No wait, I want a Strawberry Pop! Or do I? No, I know! I want the Blueberry S-"

"Why don't you just decide when we get there?" I shouted, irritated. Then I walked back to our stuff to get the money for our ice cream.

Kuki followed me over to the ice cream stand. She finally decided what she wanted, and so did I. After we had finished the ice cream, we built a sandcastle together. I love the way Kuki gets so excited about a simple thing like building a sandcastle on the beach. I had fun, too, don't worry. But she was overly happy!

"Alright, the castle is finished!" Kuki exclaimed happily and placed a small flag made of a leaf and a stick on the highest tower. "And I'm the princess. I am Princess Kuki, and everyone shall obey me! Even you, Wally. You're the prince that will ask me to marry you."

Yes, she said that! She wants me to marry her! At least it seems like it.

"Say what?" I shouted in surprise. "I don't wanna be a stupid, spoiled prince! I wanna be a fearless knight." I picked up my sand shovel and swung it around me. "And I am the greatest knight there is!"

Kuki giggled. "A knight in trunks, that's a cute sight."

I blushed before I folded my arms over my chest. "Well, a princess in a bathing suit isn't much better!"

"I am a glorious princess, for your information," she told me. "And now the princess will have her royal bath." She got up from the sand and walked into the waves.

I put my swimmies on my arms and followed after her. I like to be in the water, as long as I don't have to swim.

I stopped when I noticed how far Kuki was going. She started to swim further out there.

"C'mon, Wally!" she called. "Swim with me."

I clenched my fists. "I can't swim, and you know that!"

"Sure you can swim, silly!" she replied.

"Yeah, but barely," I told her. "So I'm not going to swim."

"Well, you have to try to swim again sometime."

"Yeah, but that _sometime_ is not today!" And with that, I started to walk back to the sand. I didn't notice that she was following me. She grabbed my arms from behind and pulled me back.

"Come on!" she said.

I tried to get out of her grip. "Let me go! I don't wanna swim!"

I didn't mean to freak out like that, it's just that the thought of being out there in the water without anything to stand on, scared me. And that's how it is with people that can't swim. We're all like that. It's understandable, right? It's almost the same thing as turning the light off on someone who's afraid of the dark, or bringing someone up in a cliff that's scared of heights.

But Kuki didn't seem to get that… So I ended up being a little rough.

She pulled my arms harder, so hard that I lost my balance and fell in the water. The water got up my nose. It hurt. I got up again and started to spit the water out. Then I turned around and pushed Kuki as hard as I could. She cried out as she fell. Water splashed everywhere. I covered my face with my hands and started to back away from her. I then suddenly realized what I had done.

Kuki got up again, spitting water. Then she stared at me with a look of mixed feelings in her eyes. They seemed a little teary. It might just have been the water, but I wasn't sure.

I stared back at her with a concerned look on my face. Then I finally managed to say something. "Are you okay..?"

I expected her to freak out and grab me around my neck to strangle me, or cry like a baby. But to my surprise, she started to laugh. "You should have seen the look on your face!"

My jaw felt like it dropped to the bottom of the ocean. "What?"

"You are so afraid of the water, and you're so afraid of hurting me!" she laughed while bending forward and holding her arms over her stomach. "The look on your face are always priceless!"

I lowered my eyebrows in anger. "Oh, you are so dead!" I grabbed her arms and tried to wrestle her in the water. She fought back. I didn't expect that. She was still laughing, though. It actually was quite contagious. I started to laugh as well.

The time just flew by today. Before we even knew it, the sun was starting to set. I can't believe how fast the day was over. See? That's how much fun we had!

"Look at the colors!" Kuki exclaimed and pointed at the sky. We had just finished our second sandcastle, and this one was huge!

"Yeah, it's pretty neat," I replied and smiled at her.

"It's beautiful!" She folded her hands under her chin. "It's so romantic…"

"I think we should start to think about getting back to the Treehouse," I said. Big mistake… I know… Of course she was going to win this discussion.

Kuki looked at me. "What? We can't go now! It's so pretty!" Then she got up and started to walk along the beach with her feet in the water.

I sighed and got up to follow her.

"I've always wanted to walk down the beach, hand in hand with my boyfriend at sunset," she said with a low voice.

I don't know if she wanted me to hear it the way she said it, but I did hear it. I didn't know what to say to her, so I didn't say anything. I just walked closer to her. And then, I finally had enough guts to take her hand in mine. She looked down at my hand with surprised eyes. Then she looked at me. And smiled. I returned the smile. And together we walked down the beach, hand in hand, just as she had dreamed of. The only downside was that I wasn't her boyfriend…

…

July 28th

Numbuh 5 is such a slave driver! I got up a little late this morning compared to the rest of them. The first thing she said to me was: "Don't you have some floors to scrub?"

I swear my eyes were burning at her!

"Finally, Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 1 said as he entered the kitchen. "We have a meeting in the briefing room in thirty minutes. If you weren't going to get up we would've had to wake you up, you know."

Morning in the Treehouse… Oh, how I love it! Jeez! All they do is freaking nag!

So this is pretty much what I did today. First I ate breakfast. Then we had a meeting about a mission we were going on. Then we went on the mission, which was fun. And then we came back, and I wanted to play videogames, but I had to wash some more floors…

Summing up mission: We had to go and destroy a machine that the Delightful Children were working on. So when the mansion was empty, around noon, we went over there. We snuck inside through a window on the first floor.

"Alright, guys," Numbuh 1 whispered to us. "If you were the Delightful Children, where would you hide a big machine that's under construction?"

"In the basement?" I suggested.

"If they put a big machine in the basement, how do you suggest they get it out of there when they need it, genius?" Numbuh 5 asked me with an annoyed voice.

"Ooh, ohh! I know!" Numbuh 3 cheered and raised her hand. "They probably have it up here somewhere!"

Numbuh 1 smacked his forehead. Then he looked at Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5. "Any ideas?"

"Let's just go look," Numbuh 2 said. "I'm sure we'll come across something."

After a while with looking into every single suspicious room we could find, we finally came across some kind of workshop. The body of the beginning of a great ship came into view.

"Wow..!" I said, breath taken. "Get a load of that!" Then I turned towards Numbuh 1. "Let's blow it up!"

"Negative, Numbuh 4," he replied. "This is a stealth mission. We're not supposed to make a lot of noise. If someone hears us, we're toast." He looked over at Numbuh 2. "What do you think? A few minor adjustments, or do we pick it all apart?"

"Blow it up!" I repeated.

"I've got an idea," Numbuh 2 told us and winked. He walked over to the work desk. Then he started to draw on the sketch of the design for the machine.

"Are we going to draw?" Numbuh 3 asked. "Ooh, can I draw a cute bunny on it?" She ran over to him.

Numbuh 5 laughed. "Imagine the look on their faces when they see a bunch of bunnies on their sketch!"

Numbuh 1 smiled at me. "Wanna have some fun with that big hunk of metal over there, Numbuh 4?"

"Do I?" We ran over to the machine and started to rib it. It was a fun mission. I rarely have so much fun when I'm not blowing things up. I usually need more action, but ruining the Delightful's plans like this was hysterical!

Now I'm just tired, since it's been a long day. And washing floors sucks! So I think I'll go play for a while before I go to bed.

…

9:30 PM

That was freaky… I came back from playing videogames with Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2, and I found Kuki – in my room! What the crud was she doing here, anyway? I just walked in here and noticed the light was on. Then I suddenly noticed her and had the scare of a lifetime! I cried out in fear before I realized it was her. I mean, you come back to your room, totally exhausted after a long day, and the first thing you see in there is someone who's not - AT ALL - supposed to be there! Wouldn't you cry out, too?

"Kuki – what the heck are you doing in here?" I yelled. "You scared the crud outta me!"

"I'm sorry, Numbuh 4," she replied sheepishly. She acted like she was hiding something, as if she knew something I didn't. "I-I'm on my way out…" She avoided eye contact as she blushed. Then she walked right passed me out the door. I just stared at her as she walked off, shaking my head.

"What was that all about?" I muttered to myself. And I'm still doing it now.

What was that all about? Did she see something she wasn't supposed to see? I don't understand it. I clean up all my dirty clothes here the other day when we did laundry, and I actually don't have anything in here now at all, so it can't be that.

Wait a minute… She was standing by the ladder. Was she up here, in the wrestling ring? Could it be… that she found… my diary?

No way! I always hide it! There's no way she could've found it just like that. I have secret hiding places all over my room. And the one for my diary is sooper secret. In fact, it's so secret that I won't even write it down here. So there! Hah!

Err… if someone already found my diary somewhere, how can it be so important to keep the hiding place secret anymore..? Crud! Never mind!

But I'm still curious about this… What was up with Kuki? I guess I'll just ask her tomorrow. I'm too tired for this now.

…

**A/N:** Oh-uh! Why is Numbuh 3 acting so weird? Has Numbuh 5 told her anything? Will Numbuh 4 survive this? You won't know yet!

Remember the big room with underwear in BRIEF? That's pretty much what the laundry room looks like. Yes, that sure was a lot of clothes.

Alright, that's everything for now, folks!


	12. Love hurts

**Disclaimer:** Still ain't mine, yo.

**A/N:** Alright, time for more excitement! Are you ready? Set! Go, I mean read!

…

**Cruddy Diary!**

**Chapter 12**

July 29th

The first thing I did this morning was walking straight to Numbuh 3's room. I was confused, anxious and a little angry as I pulled the green curtain to her room out of my way. "Kuki? I need to t-…"

Kuki screamed out in shock and frustration. She was standing in front of her wardrobe, wearing nothing but her underwear and a top. She quickly covered herself with her nightgown. "Wally! You could've knocked!"

"Crud!" I covered my eyes with my hands. "I-I'm sorry!"

"I've told you before to knock before you just storm into my room like this!" she shouted angrily. "What were you thinking?"

My face was burning. I turned away from her, still with my hands over my eyes. "I just need to talk to you…"

"What if I wasn't wearing anything at all, you freak?" she shouted, ignoring what I'd just said. "I would've had to kill you!"

"I'm sorry!" I shouted irritated, suddenly remembering why I was there. "Jeez, you should get a real door here. That way I can't disturb your precious privacy!"

"Don't you think I want a door?" she cried.

"Whatever… Look, I just need to talk to you real quick." I carefully looked over my shoulder. Kuki was wearing her long-sleeved green sweater and her black tights, and she was now struggling to tie her shoes.

"Alright, what is it you're so desperate to talk about?" she asked, still sounding annoyed.

I walked over to her bed, where she was sitting while working on the knots on her shoelaces. I sat down next to her and sighed. "I need to know what you were doing in my room last night."

Kuki froze. There was only silence. Then she finally managed to say something. "I…I wasn't doing anything…"

I shook my head, irritated. "Yeah, sure, whatever, but why were you there?" I tried to look her in the eyes, but she refused to look back.

"I… I don't know…" Her voice came out sounding so small.

"You just seemed so freaked out when I came back," I told her. "Was something wrong? It's okay that you were in there, I'm just curious of why you were there. Oh, and if you want to be in my room, please ask for my permission first the next time, okay?"

She nodded. Man, she was acting weird! I couldn't stand it, so I just went to get some breakfast.

…

Probably around 7 PM, but it's not freaking important!

I don't know what to do! My life is over! I probably shouldn't be writing in this diary anymore… It's not safe…

I went home to eat dinner with Mom and Dad, and to clean my room, because Mom had told me to… I hate it how I always listen to her. Anyways, I came back her a while ago. I was surprised to find the TV room close to empty. Kuki was the only one in there. The TV was on, but there was no sound. She had switched it to mute.

"Hi, Kuki," I greeted her and sat down next to her on the couch. "Where're the others?" Then I glanced at the TV. "Hey, why'd you kill the sound?"

She didn't answer. She didn't even look at me. All she did was sit there and stare at the floor, completely shutting me out.

So I started to look for the remote to turn the sound back on. I suddenly noticed that it was next to Kuki on the other side of the couch, so I couldn't reach it without stretching my arm over her. I didn't exactly feel like doing that. I looked at her face. She looked so depressed, so angry.

"Kuki? What's wrong?" When she didn't answer, I carefully touched her arm. She totally freaked out and slapped my hand off of her. Then she stood up and buried her face in her sleeve-covered palms. She cried…

"No… No, don't cry, Kuki… Please…" I stood up and laid my hand on her shoulder.

"Get away from me!" she shouted and stepped away. "I hate you!"

"Wh-what?" I was too shocked to say anything else.

"You read my diary, you creep!" she screamed and pushed me hard to get me away from her. "I thought I could trust you! But no, you had to be all stupid and read it! And I hate you for that!"

"How could you kn-…" I stopped talking when I realized what this was all about. "Oh, Numbuh 5 is so dead! She told you, didn't she?"

"What are you talking about?" Kuki cried and wiped her face. "No, she has nothing to do with this! It has something to do with you going into my room and getting my diary to copy it! You're such a dummy! I hate you!" She pushed me again, harder this time.

"Wait… You know that I copied it?" I asked as I tried to get my balance back. "How can you know that?" I thought about it for a while. "Unless you actually read my diary! You did, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah, or else I wouldn't have known!" she replied angrily.

"Well, then you're not much better!" I snapped. "I read yours, you read mine!"

"You read mine first!" she screamed. "And I hate you for it!" Then she ran out of the room. I wanted to follow her, but I didn't feel like running. I felt terrible, and I still do. I don't know if I should feel that bad about it, though. She should feel just as bad, right?

God, I need some rest!

…

July 30th

2:53 AM

I've thought about it and decided to stop writing in this diary. It is too risky, and besides I don't feel like it anymore. What happened today ruined everything. I've spent the last hours thinking.

What Kuki said to me really hurt. Believe it or not, I actually cried… Yeah, I know! It's not guy-ish enough for me to cry, but whatever! I'm heartbroken now. When I came back here and really thought about what she said to me, I suddenly felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest. That's why I cried…

I'm clueless now. I don't know what to do, I don't know what to say, and I feel like burying myself in the backyard and never coming back out. I just wanna be alone… Though I want Kuki to listen to me. If we could put this all behind us, everything would be fine. But it's not that easy…

So I guess these are the last words I'll ever write in this book. I'll miss it, sort of. Writing always made me feel better in a strange way. I guess it's like that for some people. So this is it… My last words…

God! These five words keep bothering me! 'I love Kuki.' Oh, wait… That's not five words… Never mind! The point is that I want her to know that! So now I've said that, and I'll put this diary away forever…

…

9:00 PM

Numbuh 1 was just in here… He talked to me. I'm surprised to find him feeling sorry for me in the position that I'm in right now. He knocked on my door earlier. When I didn't answer, he opened the door carefully and looked inside.

"Numbuh 4? Are you here?" He walked in and looked around. He quickly spotted me up in the wrestling ring. I was sitting up there, hugging my pillow tightly, rocking back and forth with my head lowered.

Numbuh 1 climbed up into the ring and sat down next to me. "Hey… I talked to Numbuh 5. She told me Numbuh 3 had told her about how you did something you weren't supposed to. And now Numbuh 3's upset with you."

I ignored him. I just didn't feel like talking.

"Numbuh 5 was in Numbuh 3's room earlier," Numbuh 1 told me. "Numbuh 3 told her everything. She read your diary… and found out that you had read hers."

I sighed. "You think that's lame, don't you? That I kept a diary?"

"Lame?" Numbuh 1 stared at me. "Why would I think you were lame? A lot of people have journals. Not that I have one, but still. You shouldn't feel bad about it." He wrapped his arms around his knees. "I wanted to tell you something, though. I thought about something when Numbuh 5 told me how cruel you were for reading Numbuh 3's diary. I thought that Numbuh 3 did that, too. She did exactly the same to you. And it wasn't to pay you back, because she didn't know you had read hers first. So she was going to read your diary just as well as you read hers. You just beat her to it, which means you were the most observant one."

I looked at him, my dignity suddenly rushing back to me. He was right! Kuki was just as bad as me! I was allowed to be just as mad with her as she was with me! Besides, I had done it out of love! Didn't she realize that?

I don't care about what Kuki means. I'm keeping this diary, and I won't stop writing in it. I've decided to talk to Kuki tomorrow. It's too late now… and I'm too much of a chicken… So yes, tomorrow's a good day. I'll get her to forgive me tomorrow. I'm just tired and still a little depressed. I'm feeling a whole lot better, though. Man, these emotions are driving me crazy! I haven't eaten all day, and I'm still not hungry.

…

July 31st

You can't even imagine the feelings that rushed through me when I approached Kuki's room today. My heart was racing, and I felt like throwing up. Not that I had anything to throw up, though, since I haven't eaten much in two days…

I knocked softly on the wall next to the curtain and waited anxiously for an answer. I fumbled with the sleeves on my hoodie.

After a little while, Kuki's voice finally answered. "Come in." She didn't sound cheerful and happy. She sounded gloomy and upset. But that wouldn't stop me from talking to her.

I pulled the curtain aside and glanced over at her bed. She was sitting on it with her legs crossed, hugging a blue Rainbow Monkey to her chest. Her eyes met mine. My head was spinning.

"I knew it was you…" she told me. Her face expressed a lot of mixed emotions.

"So… why did you let me come in?" I asked, suddenly realizing I shouldn't have said that.

She gave me a hard stare. I looked away for a second before I remembered what I was going to say to her. I had worked on it for hours before I actually got there.

"Kuki, we have to talk." I walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. "I know you're upset with me. But you have to understand that I have all rights to be mad at you, too. I know I read your diary first, but you were planning the same thing. There was a lot of stuff in my diary I didn't want you to see, you know."

"What kind of stuff?" she asked. "You didn't write anything really secret… At least not as I could see."

I frowned at her in confusion. "Err… Are you sure we're talking about the same book?"

"I didn't read much of what you had written," she told me. "But I especially noticed what you had copied from mine, and you weren't even ashamed about it! That's why I hate you!"

"What?" I cried. "Yeah, I was ashamed! You just didn't read that part! Stop accusing me for things before you're totally sure, alright?" I shook my head. "I'm guessing you didn't read why I wanted to read your diary…"

She looked at me. "Because you wanted to be a moron?"

"No! Because I…" I choked! Again!

Kuki lowered her eyes.

"You don't hate me…" I muttered. The words caught her attention. She stared curiously at me.

"You're right… I don't hate you. I just hate you for reading and _copying_ my diary. That's about the sickest thing I've ever heard! You don't copy other people's diaries! How long did it take you to write all of it down, anyway?"

"I know it was sick…" I replied. "But just so you know it, time makes no difference to me when I'm writing. Except with homework… Copying your diary probably took quite some time, but that didn't matter. You missed out on a lot in my diary, obviously. If you had just read two whole pages anywhere in it, you would've known the answer to all of this by now."

Her violet eyes stared into my emerald ones. "What do you mean?"

"You actually took my diary, opened it and went through most of it without really reading anything, and the most important thing you noticed was the parts from your own diary. That's amazing! I've written secret stuff throughout most of it, and you didn't even notice it once!"

"Notice what?"

I hesitated. "Never mind. It's probably better if you don't know…" I stood up. "All I wanted to tell you was that we're even. You read my diary, I read yours. There's nothing we can do about the past, but there's certainly something we can do about the future. I totally forgive you for reading my diary, if you forgive me."

"I can't just forgive you!" she cried. "You know that I-I…"

"You what?" I shrugged. I knew what she meant. But forcing her to say it was really tempting. I slowly turned away from her. "Just think about it, Kuki. Things could go back to normal, and we could be friends again. It's either that, or we're mad at each other forever, something that is extremely wrong! We're not supposed to be upset with each other because we are so great together, and I think you know that just as well as I do." And with that, I left the room.

I'm worried about her reaction. I wonder if she'll kill me, or if she'll just let everything go back to normal. Luckily for me, she wasn't that angry today. She was more, like, sad. At least she listened to me, that's the important part.

I know she was about to tell me in person that she loves me, and I'd be really happy if she had. But I was too yellow to do it as well, so I'm not much better. I know that she loves me, but she doesn't know that I love her… I wanted to tell her that. But she'll find out soon enough. Right?

…

August 1st

Great… I think the whole world hates me now!

I felt much better today when I woke up. I went to the kitchen to get something to eat. My stomach hurt a lot, since I hadn't exactly eaten a whole lot the past few days. After that I decided to play some videogames.

Numbuh 2 was surprised to find me outside my room. "Wow, Numbuh 4! You're still alive." He chuckled at his joke. "No, but seriously. You've been locked inside your room for a long time. What's up with that?"

I lowered my eyebrows at him. "You wouldn't understand." I had paused the game, but now I got back to my battle on the screen.

He walked over to the couch and sat down next to me. "Is there something I'm missing here? Something I don't know about? Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 told me to mind my own business here the other day. And Numbuh 3 hasn't been out of her room either for a while. I'm totally confused."

"It's not important," I muttered annoyed.

"Are you kidding?" he exclaimed. "If it's not important, how come you all are acting so strange, then? I hate to be left out, and you should know that by now. I thought we were best friends." He looked at me with an upset expression.

"We… are… It's just that… this is my problem." I put the controller down. "I don't want to talk about it, and I especially don't want anybody to rub it in. Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 weren't supposed to know either."

"Then what about Numbuh 3?" he asked.

"She's part of the problem," I replied. "It's between her and me. I repeat, you wouldn't understand."

"Why wouldn't I understand?" he asked, frowning at me.

"Because I said so!" I shouted angrily.

The eerie silence that fell between us was about to kill me. I felt really bad for yelling at him like that.

"Fine. I know when I'm not wanted." He stood up and walked over to the door. "I guess I'm not your best friend after all, then…"

"Hoagie, it's not that," I started.

"No, don't worry," he interrupted. "I'm not gonna bother you." Then he left the room.

Man, I thought best friends were supposed to be understanding! Now even Hoagie hates me! Kuki still hates me. I haven't seen her all day, so I'm betting she's in her room, still really pissed at me. Or maybe she's thinking. I hope she is. I hope things will be alright after all of this.

…

7:35 PM

This is all rather disturbing. I had decided that it was time to show Kuki that I really did feel bad about taking her diary. So I brought my own diary as I left my room, hiding it behind my back, just in case I met one of the others on the way.

I was silently walking down the hall to Numbuh 3's room. Then I heard voices from her room. I stopped by the curtain and listened.

"We shouldn't talk about this right now," a voice said. It was Numbuh 1's. "I know you love me, and I love you, too. But I'm in the middle of something right now."

What? That was the only word that went through my head. Was Numbuh 1 talking to Numbuh 3? Did he really love her? I couldn't take it! I ran for the curtain and pulled it aside as I stormed into the room. "Get away from her!" I screamed.

Numbuh 3 was sitting on her bed with Numbuh 5 next to her, while Numbuh 1 was standing in the middle of the room with a cordless phone in his hand. They all gave me confused looks.

"Numbuh 4, do you need to lie down for a while?" Numbuh 5 asked and looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Hold on, Lizzie," Numbuh 1 said into the phone. "That was Numbuh 4. He seems to be a little disturbed lately." He then lowered the phone and stared at me. "What's the meaning of this, Numbuh 4? You scared the heck out of me!"

My face was burning, so I guessed it was bright red by now. I held the diary behind my back. "I… err… Sorry…" I lowered my head. "I'll just go do some stuff now…" I turned around and was about to leave, now hiding the diary in front of me.

"Wait, Numbuh 4," Numbuh 5's voice said. "Come here for a sec."

I carefully walked over to her without exchanging any looks with Numbuh 3.

"You and Numbuh 3 have some unfinished business to take care of here," Numbuh 5 continued. "You should talk about it and get over it already."

Numbuh 1 finished his phone call with Lizzie and hung up. Then he turned to face me. "Sit down, Numbuh 4." He pointed at the bed.

I did as I was told. I sat down next to Numbuh 5, too scared and ashamed to sit down next to Kuki. I had just made a huge mistake. I thought Numbuh 1 liked Numbuh 3… How embarrassing. I mistrusted two of my best friends. How could I do something like that? I feel horrible about it now when I'm thinking about it, and I was still blushing when I was sitting there, next to Numbuh 5 on the bed.

"You two have both committed a crime against your friendship," Numbuh 1 said to us, pacing back and forth on the floor in front of the bed. "In order to maintain your friendship, you should never let this repeat itself. You've caused us all to worry, and that should never be necessary. When the two of you have a problem, you have to be able to sort it out yourselves. You've made Numbuh 2 upset by leaving him out of it all. Numbuh 5 knew it all from the beginning of. I found out later by asking her what the heck was going on between you two. Frankly, I'm sick of your emotions getting in the way all the time. Lately, you two have caused a lot of trouble on the behalf of the team. As your leader, and because it annoys me, it's my job to tell you two to stop this!"

I folded my arms over my chest and lowered my head once more in shame. Numbuh 3 looked really sad.

"Understood?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"But Numbuh 1, you don't understand," Kuki said. "It's not as easy as you might think. Wally and I, we're… Well, we… I…"

"Oh, yes, I think I do understand, Numbuh 3," he replied.

Was he serious? Did he know that we loved each other, or did he just say it to make us shut up? And the strange part was that only a few days ago, he was acting all nice and helpful, while now, he was just grumpy.

"You'll finish this, and you'll finish it now," Numbuh 1 added. Then he looked at Numbuh 5. "Come on, let's leave them alone."

She looked at me. "Numbuh 5 says you two should kiss and make up, now." She winked at me as I made a face at her. Then she looked over at Numbuh 3. "It'll be fine, girl. Just be completely honest with him, and smack him if he's acting up. Good luck."

Numbuh 3 smiled at her. She thought the part about her smacking me was funny, obviously. Then she watched the two of them leaving the room, as did I.

We just sat there in silence for a while. I was fumbling with my diary. She was twisting her long green sleeves. I decided it was time I broke the silence.

"I wanted to show you something," I muttered and glanced over at her. I moved a little closer and opened the diary to the page where I had written how bad I felt about taking her diary. "Look, this is where I wrote about your diary, and how bad I felt. Listen." I started to read from it. "_I feel terrible now… Was this really the right thing to do? That book isn't mine! It belongs to the girl that I…_ Err, we'll skip that part!" I blushed and kept reading. "_What's written in it are her thoughts and personal feelings. Should I really be so cruel that I open it and read it all? Would she do the same thing with my diary if she knew I had one?_ So, you see. I did feel bad."

She looked at me. "Why did you skip some of it?" She grabbed the book out of my hands.

"No, wait!" I cried and snapped it back out of her hands.

"What is it with you?" she asked. "You've read everything I've ever written about you. It's my turn now. You're being unfair!"

"Kuki! This is not a cruddy game!" I shouted.

"You're still being a moron!" she shouted back and grabbed a hold of the book. We started to pull on it from each our side of it. "Give it!"

"No way!" I cried. She managed to hit my nose with one hand while snapping the diary with the other as I had to let go because of the pain. She got up and held the book out of my reach.

"Crud! Kuki, that really hurt!" I cried as I got up as well. "Gimme it!" I tried to grab the diary, but she's still taller than me. I was jumping up and down next to her, but she still managed to keep me from getting it back.

Kuki laughed. "You're funny!"

"Oh, yes, being a short kid is always a lot of fun," I said sarcastically. "Now, give me that diary!"

She opened it and started to read, while she was holding me back with her leg. She kicked me in the stomach.

"Hey, be careful!" I shouted. "I doubt you want me to throw up all over you!"

Kuki started to read out loud, only to make me angrier. "_It felt like we waited for an hour, though it was just a couple of minutes. Then the alarm clock started making a loud, ear piercing sound. Nigel practically jumped through the ceiling! He let out a tiny cry and looked around to see what made that infernal sound. He looked scared out of his mind! Hoagie and I started laughing hysterically! We fell to the floor outside the closet, holding our tummies as we shouted in laughter_."

I tried to grab her leg as she kicked after me again, but I failed. "Stop reading, Kuki!" I shouted in anger. I attacked her again. She was ready for it and kicked me really hard right in the crotch. I fell to my knees with my hands on the painful spot. The pain was indescribable. Girls just don't understand how painful that actually is. That's why Kuki just stared to laugh at me.

She read some more. "_The sound stopped, but that didn't stop us from laughing. I was crying and losing my breath as I couldn't stop laughing. "Numbuh 2! Numbuh 4!" Nigel screamed. "What the heck are you two doing?" I was rolling on to my back, laughing even harder. I stamped my feet on the floor, holding over my tummy. "We-we were just – HAHAHA!" Hoagie couldn't answer either. "That was not funny, guys!" Nigel shouted. "You scared me to death!"_ Ha-ha, this is really funny, Wally!" She waited for me to answer. "Wally?" She then noticed how I was curled up in a ball on the floor. "Are you okay? I didn't kick you that hard."

Not that hard? What the crud? I was in serious pain! I had tears in my eyes, for crying out loud! You know, it's not about how you kick, it's about where you kick. Oh, well… I guess she got me back for copying her diary…

"Just get up," she told me. "I'm reading some more. Now, let's see… Where was I? Oh, here I, think! _We left the room to go back and get some more sleep before it's time to eat breakfast and get ourselves ready for another day. Kuki's still sleeping. I've been sitting here and watching her for a few minutes. She's so peaceful, so beautiful._" She stopped and looked down at me.

I was gritting my teeth in pain, as I got up on my feet again. "Stop reading, Kuki… Please… This isn't funny."

She was just staring at me in shock. Then she managed to say something. "You…- You think I'm beautiful?"

I felt like throwing up! "I… I guess…"

She kept reading. "_She's barely moving. Her side moves up and down when she's taking a new breath. I can hardly hear her breathe. She's so gorgeous that I'm starting to doubt that I even deserve her_…" She looked at me in confusion for a while. Then she focused on the book again. "_But I don't want to give her up. She's mine! I've worked so hard to get where I am today. …well, actually not… I've done nothing at all. Just about… If I only dared to kiss her!_ You wanted to kiss me, Wally?" She looked at me again.

"Okay, you've had your fun," I said with a sigh. "Now, give me that diary! I mean it!"

"You're just embarrassed!" she said and giggled. Again, she read from the diary. "_Then I'd be doing something. I'd improve our relationship, and maybe we'd end up as girlfriend and boyfriend. I hope we do. There's a chance for it, right? I mean, if I dare to… kiss her. I really hope I do…_" She was quiet for a while, before she slammed the book shut and let out a squeal of delight. She was obviously happy about what she'd just read. "You like me!"

I blushed and slapped my hand against my forehead. "Man, you're such a pain!"

"You don't really mean that, you don't really mean that!" her voice chimed in a singsong-y fashion. "Because you like me, because you like me, because you like me, because you like me!"

I gave up. She had won. I started to walk away from her, leaving my diary behind.

"Oh, come on, Wally!" she called after me. "Cheer up, already! Aren't you happy we both like each other?"

I didn't feel like answering her. I just left her room and walked back to my own. I had enough time to lie down for a while, with my head buried in the pillow, and some time to punch my boxing bag until I got tired, before Kuki showed up. She knocked on the door before she opened it. I was standing next to the boxing bag, which I had just finished punching.

"See, I'm polite," she said and pointed at the door. "I knocked before I walked in. Anyways, here's your diary back. I'm guessing you want it. Oh, just one more thing." She opened it and found a page. "Look! It says here: _Err, she does not hate me… She loves me! Yes! I knew it! She really loves me! And I love her! We love each other! I can hardly believe it! It's really real love! _In other words, Wally, I know you love me. It's adorable! You already know I love you, so that's nothing new. But… you love me!"

I was blushing deeply… again! "So… what do you want me to say?" I asked.

"Say? Uhm…" She thought about it. She obviously hadn't expected me to answer her at all. "I want you to say that you love me! Come on, say it!"

"I already did…" I pointed at the book.

"No, silly!" she giggled. "Tell me in person. Say it now!" She walked closer, stopping right in front of me.

I snapped the diary out of her hands. "I'm not in the mood." I turned away from her and climbed up the ladder to put my diary back.

"Okay, I'll go get something to eat," she replied. "Just remember to tell me later!" She skipped out of the room.

I then sat down to write everything in the diary, and I now have cramps in my arm. It feels like it's about to fall off! I'm in pain! And I'm not feeling well in general. Seriously, is this how I really want it? Kuki finally knows, but I'm not so sure about this anymore. I am so… freaked out. I wanted Kuki to know just a few days ago. So what made me change my mind? Was it the whole diary thing? That shouldn't be responsible for changing my feelings for her. That's just weird. I don't get it…

…

**A/N:** If you have a problem with me making Kuki kick Wally in the crotch, she did that to him in Operation: C.O.U.C.H., so there you go. Oh, and Wally hit a teenager in the crotch with a pillow in S.L.U.M.B.E.R., so crotch hitting/kicking is very spread out in KND, apparently.


	13. The solution

**Disclaimer:** KND belongs to Mr. Warburton.

**A/N:** Wow… What a writer's block. But I finally managed to write the last chapter! And here it is!

…

**Cruddy Diary**

**Chapter 13**

August 2nd

Good news! It's a wonderful morning! I'm feeling better, and a lot more confident about everything. Yesterday was really strange, but when I woke up this morning, I started to think. I should be totally psyched about Kuki liking me and knowing that I feel the same way! This is big! This is huge! This is bigger than Numbuh 1's butt! Kuki and I love each other, and we both know, and we know that we know! So what the crud are we waiting for? I'll freaking jump her at the breakfast table!

I feel so relieved. I don't have anything to hide anymore, and that is totally awesome! Should I start to consider us as a couple already? Hmm, no… Not until she says so. Man, I'm too happy! And I'm hungry, so I'll go eat and look for Kuki.

I love Kuki, I love Kuki, I love Kuki! Okay, I'm done...

1:10 PM

Numbuh 2 ain't clueless anymore. I told him everything after breakfast, and found out he really wasn't angry with me. He was just disappointed. Fair enough… But he was really happy to hear about me and Kuki.

"See, I knew it," he said and winked at me. "You two were gonna end up together, and I knew it all along."

"Shut up, dude! You didn't know crud!" I replied with a smile and shoved him playfully.

…

10:47 PM

Kuki and I decided to go for a walk after dinner. We went to the Ice Cream Saloon before we went for a stroll. Just being there with her made me feel complete. She suddenly stopped and looked at me, smiling.

"You really love me…"

I must have blushed, because her smile grew wider. I wanted to say that she was right, but I choked for a second.

"And I love you… It's so cute!" She folded her hands, holding them against her cheek. "We're the cutest couple ever! And we'll have so much fun together!"

I finally managed to return her smile. "Of course we will." I sighed and avoided eye contact for a minute. "Kuki, do you have any idea for how long I've been trying to tell you the truth? But I managed to choke! All the time! And I think I hurt your feelings a few times because of it… So I'm sorry…"

"I don't mind, Wally…" she said with a serious tone. "Even though you kept twisting the truth each time I thought you were gonna tell me, I still don't mind… It's a long time ago since you were close to telling me, though. But I felt like you were going to at the 4th of July party." She shrugged. "I guess I was wrong…"

"Well, I wanted to… But with all of that stuff going on, with all those people, and Aaron – I just couldn't handle the pressure," I told her. "I would've told you if I could. The fact that you read the truth for yourself from my diary is kind of awkward, but I should be happy you know at least."

"Wait… why do we even worry about this anymore?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "We know now and we should be happier than ever!"

"Too right we should!" I poked her playfully.

"I was referring to you, mister," she said with a playful voice and shoved me lightly.

"I'm not the only one with issues!" I laughed and shoved her back, a little harder.

"Oh, so I have issues now?" she asked, grinning and shoved me again. She quickly backed away so I wouldn't shove her again.

"Yeah, you do!" I followed her and was about to shove her again, but she took another step away and tried to run. I grabbed a hold around her waist before she got that far.

She let out a squeal, even though we were just playing, and then she started to laugh. She knew I had won.

I have a feeling tings will turn out for the better from now on. Everything will be easier now that I won't need to hide my feelings for Kuki anymore. People won't have to go around wondering what I was just about to say before I choked and made up an excuse. Especially not Kuki. I was so worried about hurting her feelings, and I believe I did a few times. She's told me a few times already tonight that she's fine with it, and that it belongs to the past. I really want to believe her, but all those times I've been close to confessing, but then choked, she seemed so sad. It was actually as if she kind of knew… in a way… Hmm… Well, I guess she just wanted me to feel the same thing for her as she felt for me, and I really did all along. So what if we don't always see eye to eye. I have a feeling we'll learn to live with it and accept each other for who we are. Besides, thing will be easier between us now that our feelings are out in the open.

Numbuh 5 is so proud of us! No one made any lame jokes about us either, which was actually rather surprising… I had expected at least one cruel line about Kuki and me. But even Numbuh 2 shut up.

Numbuh 1 is more or less careless. He told us he's happy for us, though. But he did lecture us about the rules and all that stuff. He's just worried I guess… We're not gonna do a lousy job just because we're a couple now. I'll try to mind my own business the best I can't, but I can't promise I won't be thinking about her safety. I'm usually so geared up in fights anyway that I'll be too busy to even really notice.

I'm glad I've written all of this down. I can look back on it and laugh, I'm pretty sure of it. I never thought a guy like me would ever find it amusing to write down all the stuff that went on in his life… I really am full of surprises! I even surprise myself sometimes.

Enough of this blabber! Time to go and entertain my girlfriend.

Peace out, my cruddy diary!

…

**A/N:** And that's the end of it! A little cheesy, perhaps? Sure, but cheese is good! Cheese and fluff! Thank you for sticking with the story all the way to the end, everybody, you're all awesome!


End file.
